Caged
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: When Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou passes away, Yugi finds himself in the capable hands of one Atemu Ishigami, a rich businessman who once helped his grandfather out. He soon discovers how possessive Atemu is. Re-edited!
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria : Welcome! I never figured we'd get this story out so early! We hope you enjoy this story as much as we enjoy writing it!

Griever : We've also starting the first chapter of Whispering Destiny and hope you take a small peak at it, fans of Final Fantasy.

Valkyria : We have no ownership of Yu-gi-oh! Nor any of the characters.

Griever : Oh we will NOT be bashing Anzu in this story -regardless of the fact that we usually do-. She will be a supportive friend in the first two chapters and then she won't appear again.

* * *

Chapter One.

Yugi never imagined losing his grandfather at the age of eighteen, after having just graduated from high school. He expected to have his only living relative see him off to college, and to be with him on his wedding day and hopefully see his great-grandchildren.

Staring at the grave before him made the reality of the situation all the more harder to take in. Everyone had left hours ago and it was only him now. His friends and his grandfather's colleagues had given him their condolences, but he could see the pity in their eyes as they did.

Pity was the last thing he wanted at this point.

Yugi slowly kneeled down, ignoring the stinging cold he felt once his knees touched the ground, and he reached forward to slowly trace his grandfather's name. His valiant effort to ignore the tears blurring his vision went unheeded.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa," he choked back a sob before continuing, "that I couldn't do more for you in your time of need. All I could do was stand by you as you died." He pulled his hand away, wiping the tears with the roughness of his leather gloves.

"Yugi. You've been out here too long. You're going to catch a cold," a warm voice scolded gently. Yugi turned found himself staring into Anzu's concerned blue eyes. He smiled weakly.

"You go ahead, Anzu. I'll catch up later, okay?" He withheld the urge to laugh as she gave him her so called "mean face", which was more of a pout more than anything, before she turned and walked away.

Sniffing, mainly because of the cold now, Yugi gave his grandfather's grave one last tearful smile before rising to his feet.

"I'll come again soon, okay, Grandpa? And I'll bring some of your favorite flowers as well."

When he arrived home with Anzu, he found Jouonchi and Honda waiting for him in the living part of the Game Shop, with lots of snacks and a stack of DVD's. Comedies most likely.

Jouonchi coughed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "We'd figured it'd cheer you up at least a little bit, buddy."

Yugi let a smile pull at his lips. "Thank you, Jou. You guys are staying the night, right?" Hearing enthusiastic replies to his question, Yugi released a loud laugh, oblivious to the smiles that his friends were aiming at each other.

"I'm just going to change into something more comfortable," he told them as he walked to the stairway. "I'll be right back."

Rushing up the stairs, Yugi finally let the smile slide from his face as he walked into his room. He appreciated his friends' efforts to cheer him up, he really did, but he wouldn't let them be pulled down into the sadness he felt and most likely would be feeling for the next couple of weeks or months.

Going into his wardrobe, he pulled out a simple gray t-shirt and khaki pants. It was still early so he wouldn't pull on his pajamas yet, and as he removed his black jacket, shirt and tie, Yugi wondered what he was going to do now. He could keep up the Game Shop in the summer time since he couldn't consider going college now. He couldn't afford to hire someone to watch it -they barely made enough for bills, schooling, clothing and food- while he was in school. Besides, he didn't trust anyone with the well-being of Grandpa's shop.

Selling it wasn't even an option. Yugi checked himself in the mirror pulling his face into the most sincere fake smile he could manage before leaving his room and practically running downstairs and avoiding eye contact with his grandfather's old room.

"Come sit by me, Yugi!" Anzu waved him over to the loveseat she sat on. "The movie's about to start!"

Yugi stepped over Jouonchi, who had taken to lying down on the floor, and finally plopped down next to his taller friend.

Anzu reached over and pulled him closer before wrapping the spare cover around them both. Yugi allowed himself to relax for the first time since he came back home.

"You going to be okay?" she whispered, her gaze on the T.V. screen. Yugi closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah," he whispered back, "I'm going to be okay."

Eventually…

It wasn't until an hour into the movie, when Jouonchi suddenly sat up and stared at him with a serious expression, which surprised Yugi, who was used to seeing a bright smile on [the other's] face.

"Jouonchi..?" he asked cautiously. "Is something the matter? You look serious."

"You shouldn't be asking if I'm okay. It's me who should be asking that, but I do have a question for you. Who was that guy at the funeral?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You're going to have to be a little more specific about which guy because there were a lot of guys at the funeral."

"You know," Honda cut in with a frown. "That guy who looked exactly like you. He was sitting a couple of a couple of feet behind you, staring at you the entire time throughout the service."

"Do you know what his name was?" Yugi asked urgently rising up from his seat and rushing into the kitchen, his friends trailing close behind.

"Um, no," Honda replied hesitantly. "There were so many people I wasn't keep track. That was Jou's job."

Yugi turned from flipping through the condolence notes. "Jou?" he questioned. "What was his name?"

Jouonchi frowned thoughtfully. "His name was Ishigami, I think. Ishigami, Atemu."

"Ishigami, Atemu," Anzu spoke up crossing her arms. "Why does that name sound so familiar..?"

"Is he famous or something?" Honda wondered out loud.

Yugi continued checked the notes, scanning the names as he gently put them in a side pile. He stopped once Atemu's name appeared, then frowning, he checked the list that Jou put aside and pulled away as if it burned him.

"You all right, Yugi?" Honda asked, walking to stand beside him. Honda whistled when he saw the amount under Atemu's name.

"Whoever this Atemu is, he sure put a lot in for the condolence money…one million yen."

Yugi frowned and quickly gathered the letters up, putting them back into the box, and shoving the box into the hallway closet. When he slammed shut the door, Yugi didn't wince at the sound echoing throughout the house.

Who the hell did this Atemu Ishigami think he was?

"Yugi! What's the matter!" Anzu cried out, moving towards him. Yugi took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He didn't need any pity from anyone!

He was fine on his own, wasn't he?

Looking up, he saw Anzu staring down at him with watery blue eyes, so he reached forward and held her slim hands in a gentle grip.

"I'm sorry, but I should've been able to pay for my grandfather's funeral, not this faceless man. He paid half, Anzu, _half_ and the just ran off. That's-"

"Not acceptable to you," Anzu finished quietly, pulling her hands away and laying them on Yugi's shoulders.

"He'll come back," Jou put in softly from behind them. "Got a gut feeling about that. I don't care what anyone says. No one's that generous…"

Yugi let Jouonchi's words sink in. He trusted his friend's so-called gut feelings -mostly because they always turned out right- so he would wait until this Atemu came back. In the meantime, he would watch over Grandpa's shop.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" Anzu suggested gently, cutting into his thoughts. "I'll cook breakfast in the morning and we can go out and you can get some fresh air, Yugi."

Yugi sincerely smiled at them and felt his heart break when they weakly returned it. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be at all.

He wanted his grandfather back.

"Yeah," he finally responded after a lengthy pause. "Let's get some sleep."

But they all knew that none of them would be having a peaceful rest this night…..

* * *

Valkyria : Okay, this concludes the first chapter of Caged!

Griever : Concerning the cost of the funeral, we looked it up and the average funeral cost in Japan is 2.3 million yen (50,000 in U.S dollars) so in Atemu's condolence letter was about 1.3 million yen, so he practically paid about half of the funeral costs. But enough about that! We hoped you liked the story.

Valkyria : The next chapter should be out in a couple of days! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria : Hello again~! Thank you for reviewing Caged! Griever and I appreciated your reviews and alerts, favorites!

Griever : Indeed. We hope you continue to read this story.

Valkyria : Disclaimer : We claim no ownership of Yu-gi-oh! nor it's characters.

* * *

Chapter Two: You're not what I expected.

When Yugi went out with his friends the next day, he could honestly admit that he enjoyed himself, regardless of the fact that his grandfather and Atemu were still on his mind constantly. He managed to put on a smile and relax.

Through the trips to the mall, arcade and plenty of fast food places - -thanks to Jou's and Honda's appetites- - Yugi looked for any sign of Atemu, and even though Jou told him that they looked similar, it must not have been that much of difference because nine times out of ten, if Atemu was famous businessman like Seto Kaiba, he would've been stopped by now.

He tried not to let the disappointment of not finding any clues about Atemu get to him, but the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked from beside him. "Are you okay? You're stabbing your cake like it did something to you."

Yugi flushed. They had decided to rest at coffee shop before going back to their homes. He stopped his movements and looked down at the mangled strawberry cake. Setting the fork aside, he gave Anzu a weak smile.

"I'm fine-"

"You're not," Anzu countered smoothly, her ocean-blue eyes softening in understanding. "You just lost your grandfather, and you're obsessing over Atemu…"

"I'm not obsessing," Yugi snapped. His tone caused Jou and Honda to turn to them. "I just want to find him and ask him why he did what he did, that's all."

Anzu snorted and gave him a bitter smile. "That's called obsessing over something. I saw how you were looking into every magazine stand we passed by today. You were looking for any hint of Atemu weren't you?"

Yugi remained silent, since he couldn't deny Anzu's point. She _was_ right. He hated it when she was so damn perceptive.

"You can't keep doing this," Anzu continued, softly. "It's like Jou said the other night. Atemu will turn up again so just be patient…okay?"

"Yeah, okay." His answer must've been satisfying enough because Anzu gave him a wide smile and patted him on the shoulder.

She slid out of the booth. "I'm heading home now." She slid on her jacket and tossed some yen on the table. "Are you going to be okay all alone tonight, Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged. "I'll be fine." He had to get used to being alone sometime or other. "And besides, you have to get ready to fly to New York soon, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied with a hint of excitement. "But I won't leave you alone until you're ready, I mean you're still going to college and everything, right?"

That had been a topic that no one had breached until now. He hadn't told them he wasn't attending college to study archeology like he had planned before. He couldn't leave them in the dark about his plans, since they had done so much for him, but then again whether he told them or not, they were going to worry.

"No, I'm not going to college. Grandpa's funeral and then paying off medical bills took up what he left behind, and I don't trust anyone to watch the shop while I'm away at class."

"So you're taking over the Game Shop now?" Jou asked with a sad expression. "I'm sure Grandpa would still want you to go to-"

"I know he would Jou," Yugi interrupted smoothly, "but I think this option is better for me, so let's not argue about it, okay? Especially since you guys are going off to college in September."

"I'm not sure I want to go now," Jou said. "I mean me, you, and Honda were all planning to go to Domino University. It won't be the same without you."

"Definitely," Honda agreed. "The idea is looking less tempting."

Yugi shook his head, fighting back tears at they were doing for him. "Don't do this," he protested. "You two promise me that you'll still go to college and become engineers like you wanted."

When Jou and Honda looked uncertain, Yugi pressed on. He didn't want them to give up their dreams just because he had to. It wouldn't be fair to them at all, and he felt guilty enough as it was for his grandpa. So he decided to put down one last card. It wasn't wise, nor in his best interest, but if got the others to do what they should…

"If you don't go," Yugi stated, "I'll no longer be your friend, and I promise you won't be welcome at the Game Shop."

"Hey!" Jou cried out, his amber eyes darkening in anger. "That's a little extreme, isn't it? We're trying to support you."

Yugi usually flinched under Jou's glare, but held his ground this time. "And I understand that, but this is only going to make me feel guilty, Jou! You're acting like we're never going to see each other again if you go to college."

"That's not the point they're trying to get across, Yugi," Anzu said quietly. By this point, the group had drawn the attention of a few other customers in the café. "They don't want you to be alone, is all."

Yugi slid silently out of the booth, dropping yen on the table next to Anzu's money. "I'm not arguing about this now." He glared at Honda and Jou that for once made them flinch. "Come talk to me when you've changed your minds."

Ignoring his friends' protests, Yugi stalked outside. He set off into a run once his feet hit the concrete. He didn't slow down until he saw the Game Shop down the street. Panting, Yugi put his hands on his knees to catch his breath as sweat dripped into his eyes.

He knew he shouldn't have run off like that, especially after all his friends had done for him these last few weeks. But he couldn't bear the guilt he knew he was going to feel if his friends didn't pursue their dreams. Giving them an ultimatum had been his only choice.

Once he caught his breath, he noticed a black Mercedes parked in front of the Game Shop with the door on the driver's side open.

Yugi blinked before walking over. He used caution, since it wasn't the brightest idea to check out a car belonging to someone he didn't know. His grandfather always told Yugi that his curiosity was one of his few weaknesses.

Peeking in to the classy car, Yugi felt his insides grow cold when he met ruby-red eyes staring back at him intensely. He screamed and jumped back, his heart pounding against his chest.

Yugi watched with a sense of dread as the man stepped out of the car and closed the door shut. When the man stepped forward, Yugi stepped back. This continued until Yugi's back collided with the glass door of the Game Shop

"W-who are you?" he asked, as the man stopped mere inches away from him. He shuddered when the smell of spices and sand infiltrated his senses.

"Atemu," the man whispered, "Atemu Ishigami."

Yugi's brain took too long for his liking for everything to click together, but when it finally did, anger rushed through him like a tidal wave.

"_You're_ Atemu Ishigami?" Looking into Atemu's smug features, he couldn't deny that Atemu Ishigami was a more handsome, and even tanner version of himself.

"Yes." Atemu stepped back a fraction and smiled. "You're Yugi Motou, correct? Solomon Motou's only living grandson?"

"I'm his only grandson," Yugi said, letting the anger show in his words. "I've been meaning to speak to you."

"Oh?" Atemu pulled his full lips into a smirk, which only served to irritate Yugi even further. "What is it that you wanted to speak about, hmm? The million yen that I gave to help with your grandfather's funeral?"

"How did you-" Atemu's gloved hand slid over Yugi's mouth, cutting off the questions he wanted to ask.

"I figured you'd have that same stubborn pride as your grandfather did." Atemu shrugged. "He was a hard-working man and didn't take to charity lightly. He didn't ask anyone for anything unless absolutely necessary."

That statement shocked Yugi to the core and made him suddenly realize that this Atemu must've known his grandfather once upon time, but what he didn't understand is why he never met Atemu before. He had been introduced to all of his grandfather's colleagues in the past.

What was so special, or rather, not special, about Atemu?

"What do you want from me?" Yugi asked, after Atemu dropped his hand. Yugi's anger slowly faded, and curiosity was replacing it.

Atemu's irritating smirk once again made itself known as he directed his gaze to the closed Game Shop.

"Why don't we take this discussion inside? I'll explain everything."

Yugi at that moment finally understood that his grandfather was right all along…

Yugi's curiosity was a big weakness, and it was going to get him in trouble. He just didn't expect this trouble to be in the form of the handsome Atemu Ishigami.

* * *

End Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria : Hello and Happy Belated New Year everyone!

Griever : This Chapter is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes :/

Valkyria : Enjoy and sorry for the delay. as usual no ownership of Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter Three : Deal and New Beginnings.

Yugi kept glancing at Atemu at the corner of his eye as they made their way up to the living part of the Game Shop. He didn't want any surprises, he didn't trust Atemu as far as he could throw him . Yugi flicked on the lights to the living room and told Atemu to take a seat on the green couch.

"Tea?" Yugi asked, stripping off his coat and laying on the arm of the loveseat. He watched enviously as Atemu removed his expensive -at least it looked expensive- leather trim coat revealing broad shoulders and lightly muscled arms under a white long-sleeved shirt.

"No, thank you for the offer." Atemu patted the seat next to him. "Come, we have plenty to talk about."

Yugi gave Atemu a weary glance and sat himself in the loveseat instead of the offered seat. "I'm fine right here, what is it that you wanted to discuss and so late at that?"

"I wanted to meet the grandson of Solomon Motou," Atemu replied with amusement clear in his crimson eyes. "He spoke about you on many occasions and I was curious."

Yugi snorted and stretched his legs out on the loveseat. "Curiosity gets you in trouble Ishigami-san, and you look like that the type that trouble follows like a bad smell so I'll ask you again, what is it that you want?"

"I want you to come live with me." Atemu replied bluntly. "It would do you no good to stay here by yourself-"

"That's not your decision to make!" Yugi cut in ruthlessly. "Who are you to come in here and-" he was cut off when Atemu started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You are little one, if you can honestly think you can take care of this entire shop and the bills by yourself."

"And what makes you think that I can't?" Yugi hissed sitting up and pinning Atemu with a glare. "Grandpa has had this shop since I was born and I intend to take care of it."

"Even if it costs you your dreams?" Atemu countered smoothly. "Your grandfather didn't want that now did he?"

Yugi frowned deeply as the remark hit home, he didn't need everyone constantly telling him what his grandfather did or didn't want of him.

"And how would you of all people know what my grandfather wanted of me? You still haven't explained how you two knew each other."

Atemu reached into his coat and pulled out a slip of folder paper, and held it out to him. Yugi eased out his seat and grabbed the paper out of Atemu's hands before opening it up, he narrowed his eyes at the content before gasping and looking into Atemu eyes.

"T-this is the deed to the game shop! Why do you have it?"

"It's just a copy." Atemu soothed, he gave Yugi a comforting smile before continuing. "Your grandfather and I met two years ago when he was diagnosed with cancer, my father introduced us we were in Egypt at the time."

"Your Egyptian?" Yugi blurted out curiously, he flushed when Atemu laughed at him again though it was more out of amusement than teasing.

"On my mother's side yes." Atemu replied with a grin. "The reason I have the deed was to ensure that nothing happened to this shop per your grandfather's orders. It may not of looked it at the time but Solomon had many plans in the works when he started to get sick."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked softly. What kind of plans did his grandfather have?

Atemu gave him a sympathetic look. "Solomon was in debt Yugi, he has been for five years now. He didn't want you to know because he knew that you work yourself into the ground trying to help and Solomon wanted you to enjoy your school life and friends."

Yugi felt himself grow numb at Atemu's words, it was like a slap in the face. He clenched the paper almost ripping it in the process, this whole time he was laughing and having fun with his friends, his grandpa was getting sicker and more in debt.

"D-did he." Yugi swallowed before continuing . "Sell the Game Shop to you before he died?"

"No, not exactly." Atemu pointed to the paper in his hands. "Ishigami Corp owns fifty percent of the Game Shop so were partners."

Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself down, he didn't expect any of this! Finding all of this out mere days after he buried his grandfather. Yugi wondered if his life was going down the drain because he sure as hell didn't see anything good happening any time soon.

"Why can't you give me back the fifty percent Atemu?" Yugi demanded. "You have no need for it any longer do you?"

Atemu seemed to ponder for a moment. "I could. But I won't."

"Why the hell not!" Yugi snarled. Though Atemu told him the truth about his grandfather, he was still nothing but an irritating bastard.

"Your quick to anger for one," Atemu pointed quietly. Yugi bit back a harsh retort, lashing out right now would not convince Atemu to give him the other half of his grandfathers shop.

"You would be too." Yugi muttered. "So what do you want from me?"

Atemu spread his arms against the back of the couch and pulled his lips into a smirk. "I'm a businessman how about we cut a deal shall we?"

It took all of Yugi's willpower not to flat out refuse any deal that Atemu wanted to offer, but what choice did he really have?

"What kind of deal?" he asked cautiously.

"If you live me for the duration of your college years and work as my assistant in the meanwhile I will hand over the deed to the Game Shop not a moment after your graduation."

Yugi chewed his bottom lip as he thought about the pro's and cons of that deal. He would be working under Atemu for more than four years but his college tuition would be paid in full and he would have a nice place to live… scowling at Atemu's smug face, he resigned himself to his fate.

"Fine." he agreed sourly. "You have a deal. But! Not a second after my graduation you hand me the deed. I prefer not to see your face for the rest of my natural life if necessary."

Atemu chuckled and stood up grabbing his coat and sliding it on, before walking over to Yugi and holding his hand out.

"The deed please?"

Yugi scowled and reluctantly handed over the paper, watching as Atemu folded the paper back in half and stuck into his breast pocket. He raised an eyebrow as Atemu held out his hand again.

"To seal the deal" Atemu explained. Yugi lifted his hand to shake Atemu's , but he was caught off guard when Atemu grabbed his hand and planted a quick kiss to the back of it.

When he tried to pull his away, Atemu tightened his grip on it, all the while keeping his gaze locked with his.

"I'll pick you up in two days, that should be enough time to get everything organized."

Yugi tugged his hand away and rubbed it against the couch to get rid of the feeling of Atemu's kiss, he would have to shower later. "Fine, you can show yourself out Atemu."

Atemu gave him one more amused look before swiftly walking to the stairway. "Have a pleasant night Yugi. It was a _pleasure_ doing business with you."

"Yeah." he muttered sourly as he heard the bell tinkle as the door to Game Shop opened and closed. "A real pleasure."

Yugi's mood didn't improve the next day and his friends told him as much. They visited the very next morning with apologetic looks and breakfast and he instantly forgave them. The peaceful atmosphere shattered when he told them of last nights events.

Jou coughed as Honda pounded on his back once he was calm, he gave Yugi a look that clearly said _'Are you crazy?' _

"I didn't have a choice!" Yugi explained while waving his hands frantically. "He has fifty percent of grandpa's shop Jou! _fifty_."

"That has to be some kind of loop hole to this!" Jou protested desperately. "Maybe Seto can help…."

Yugi shook his head frantically. "Please don't get Seto involved Jou! He has enough to worry about with his company I don't want to-"

"No trouble at all Yugi!" Jou cut in cheerfully grabbing another donut and shoving it into his mouth. "Seto doesn't even like Ishigami Corp anyways so he'll gladly do it!"

Honda raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't? I don't remember him saying he didn't like Ishigami Corp."

"You just weren't there Honda!" Jou said quickly. Yugi lips twitched at that cover-up. Jou was never a good liar, from all the times he hung out with Seto and Mokuba not once did the billionaire say he didn't' like a company.

"Thank you for your concern Jouonchi but I'm fine." he smiled widely. "And besides, I'll take care of Atemu in my own way." he didn't exactly know what that way was but he'd just have to play it by ear.

Jou and Honda gave him doubtful looks and Yugi desperately wished that Anzu was here to play referee but she had left hours ago to New York, so he was on his own. He rose from the couch and stretched his limbs, before giving his friends pleading look.

"Help me pack would you? I only have the rest of day and all tomorrow to get everything done before _Atemu comes." _

Jou shot Yugi a grin that looked even strained to his eyes. "Sure buddy."

Yugi sincerely hoped that he wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Valkyria : Short chapter but explained a couple of things. Yugi's now going to be working for Atemu and on the plus side he gets to go to college~!

Griever : Thanks for reading. review why don't you?


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyria : Hello Everyone! sorry about the delay hope you'll forgive for that.

Griever : This will be a short chapter. Thank you for reviewing this story thus far, we gotten a lot of hits and favorites for this and we really appreciate it.

Valkyria : We own nothing of Yu-gi-oh

Griever : Enjoy the story and this beta'd by the wonderful Jan Lee~!

* * *

Chapter Four : One step at a time.

Yugi wiped the sweat off his face with a cool washcloth as he walked around his quiet living room. Jou and Honda had left merely an hour ago after helping him pack. Both of the boys didn't like the fact that he was moving into a complete stranger's home, let alone working for him.

But he had reassured them that this was the right decision, and Yugi had to do all he could to get back the other half of his late grandfather's shop.

Even if it meant working for an arrogant asshole such as Atemu Ishigami.

Yugi plopped down on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He admitted that Atemu was a handsome man, with a terrific body to boot, the businessman must've had men and women falling for him left and right.

"But all of that sexiness disappears the moment he opens his mouth," he muttered to himself.

It was also times like these that he missed Anzu. Of course he still had Jou and Honda, but Anzu was the 'mother' of the group, who always took things seriously when the situation called for it and offered good advice when needed.

For once, he wished she hadn't gone to New York.

Taking his feet off the table, Yugi stretched onto the couch and closed his eyes. Maybe a short nap would do him some good for the time being.

* * *

Atemu was a man who did almost anything to get what he wanted, whether it was a man or woman he had his eye on, or a business deal he set his claws into, and once he did that, he played with it like a cat played with a mouse.

Yugi Motou was his mouse this time around.

Atemu's lips pulled into a dark smirk at the thought of Yugi. The newly graduated boy was a spitfire, who was nothing like his somewhat tame grandfather. Not that he had anything against Solomon Motou, of course. The man had been a genius in the business field. It was unfortunate that Solomon never used his genius to his full advantage.

Atemu was happy to pay for half of Solomon's funeral even if he knew that it would upset Yugi, who was stubborn to the point of frustration.

"I would've got to him a lot sooner if _Seto _hadn't been in the damn way!" he muttered to himself. Atemu had wanted to approach Yugi at the funeral, but Seto had quickly stepped in his way as if knowing what Atemu had been up to.

His cousin always did know him _too _well for his tastes.

Leaning back in his leather chair, Atemu decided to do some last minute paperwork in his office at home so he could have the entire day to devote to moving in Yugi. Atemu never had an assistant who wasn't infatuated with him, so it would be nice to have someone like Yugi- -who hated his guts- -around.

_Not only would he be fun to tease, he could also help with this enormous workload I usually have. _

At the thought of less paperwork and more fooling around, Atemu let a grin pull at his lips.

"Yes, this will be fun indeed…"

When Yugi woke up, the house was dark and the moon shone through the open window. Sitting up, he stretched and groaned in satisfaction when he felt the bones in his back crack.

_Must have been more tired than I thought. _

Yugi looked around at the boxes around his couch and near the kitchen door and released a tired sigh. It wasn't fair that he was forced into this situation. It wasn't fair that his grandfather was taken away from him because of cancer.

Leaning forward, Yugi buried his face into his hands and counted to ten slowly, all the while ignoring the stinging of his tears.

He knew that he should be grateful that Atemu was giving him a college education and a roof over his head. But, didn't he have the right to complain about the situation and how Atemu was manipulating it?

Yugi wasn't stupid nor innocent- -no matter how much his friends protested the notion- -he _knew_ Atemu had an ulterior motive. No one did something so completely charitable in so many ways out of the kindness of their hearts.

_If that no good bastard even has a _**_heart_****_!_**

He was thrown out of his musings by the ringtone of his cell. Not seeing it on the coffee table, he dug into the couch cushions and cried out in triumph when his hand touched the phone's smooth surface.

An unfamiliar number flashed across the screen. He frowned and pressed the button then lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello…?"

When a deep chuckle flowed through the speaker, Yugi gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to hang up.

"_Good evening, little one." _

"How the hell did you get my number, _Ishigami-san?" _

"_Did you know that you remind me of a pissed off kitten when you're angry?"_

Yugi's grip on the phone tightened. "Once _again_. How did you get my number? _And_ what do you want?"

"_Your grandfather." _Atemu's tone on the phone had turned from amusing to sobering in an instant, and it snapped Yugi's attention straight. _"I called to ask if you were packed and ready?" _

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready."

"_Good."__A pause on the other end. Then,__"You sound tired. __"_

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the sudden kindness that Atemu was displaying. "I just got up from a nap."

_"Have you eaten at all?" _

"I've eaten. Thank you for asking."

"_I see…well, it's late. You might as well return to bed. I will be coming to pick you up myself early tomorrow, so make sure you're ready." _

Yugi snorted. "Yeah, sure, is that all?"

"_Yes, that's all. Have a good rest, Yugi." _

Yugi didn't bother replying and merely flipped the phone shut. Whatever Atemu was up to with this nice guy act, he had no intention of falling for it. He would make Atemu understand that he would be civil, but they weren't going to be friends or anything remotely close.

"If Fate blesses me, then these next four years would go by in a flash. But then again, it would be best if I didn't get my hopes up."

* * *

The ringing of the bell in the game shop caught Yugi's attention the next morning as he zipped up his luggage.

"Yugi?" Atemu's deep voice came from below. Yugi groaned and resisted the temptation to not answer.

"Come on up!" he called down. "Flip the sign to closed on your way up, please!"

Yugi turned his thoughts away from Atemu and resumed organizing his belongings. He had spent the part of the previous night cleaning his room and dusting his grandfather's. He ignored the painful twist his heart gave at the sight of how lonely and cold his old home had become when everything was packed away.

"Still not done?" came Atemu's arrogant voice from the stairway. "You told me you were finished on the phone last night."

"Just doing some last minute cleaning," Yugi responded through gritted teeth. "Take a seat, and I'll be done in a few- -"

"There will be no need for that," Atemu cut in. "I'll have someone come and clean up. Just grab your luggage and let's get going. I want you unpacked by lunchtime. We have much to discuss."

"What haven't we discussed?" Yugi snapped, his patience already exhausted by the mere sight of Atemu. "The fact that you're holding half of my grandfather's shop just out of my reach? Or the fact that you enjoy my suffer- -"

"I'm doing no such thing," Atemu hissed dangerously. "You should be grateful I'm even giving you a chance to realize at least some of your whimsical dreams."

"_No one told you do that!" _

"Your grandfather told me to do it, Yugi," Atemu whispered, his tone changing in a way Yugi was unprepared for. "He loved you very much and only wanted what was best for you. You of all people knew that and no matter how much you scream and argue and hate me, I will complete this errand he gave me."

"I-I don't…"

Atemu shook his head in protest. "I know you don't want to do this. You're very independent for someone so young, but what you need to understand is that everyone needs a helping hand once in awhile and for the next four years I will be yours."

Yugi bit his lips harshly and refused to cry in front of this infuriating man. Every word that Atemu said was absolutely true. But, that didn't mean Yugi had to like it.

"Come," Atemu said, reaching forward and grabbing two of the bags. "We best be going. Like I stated before, I would like to have all of your belongings unpacked before lunchtime."

Ignoring the stinging in his eyes, Yugi quickly gathered his remaining luggage and hurried down the stairs, not caring if he bumped into Atemu.

He raced out of the game shop's door and shoved his belongings in the backseat of Atemu's car before wrenching the front car door open. He slid in and slammed it shut.

Atemu came at a more leisurely pace, as if he had all the time in the world, and Yugi despised him for it.

He turned his head away as the driver-side door opened, and Atemu slid smoothly in. Yugi reached up and buckled his seat belt, making sure to keep his eyes on the road in front of him, neither glancing at Atemu, nor the temporarily closed game shop.

"Ready to go?" Atemu asked, as he started the car. Yugi didn't respond and kept his gaze firmly ahead.

Atemu sighed heavily and eased into traffic, all the while trying to ignore the heavy tension that had descended in the car.

_This is going to be a very, very long four years indeed._

* * *

_-End Chapter Four- _


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyria : Hello! I apologize for the delay of this chapter and the fact that it will be unbeta'd.

Griever : The updates will be a little slower since Valkyria will be starting a new job in a few hours from now actually...

Valkyria : That's right, so from now on some chapters will have been looked over by my beta -Jan Lee- or they will looked over carefully by me. So I apologize for any mistakes that you'll see. Griever! Do the disclaimer please!

Griever : We have no rights nor ownership over the anime Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters! This chapter is short like the others, but we promise that from Chapter Six and on will be much longer!

Valkyria : Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter Five : Welcome to your new home Yugi!

Yugi wasn't angry enough not to notice the beauty of Atemu's three story home when they pulled up less than an hour later.

"Do you like it?" Atemu asked curiously. "You'll be living here for awhile."

"It's a very beautiful home." Yugi admitted softly. "Though beautiful things -such as yourself- have turned out to be very poisonous on the inside."

Not waiting for a response to that, Yugi climbed out of the car and gathered his bags from the backseat before walking up to the door.

"Yugi," Atemu began once he caught up. "This attitude of yours can't continue, if we're going to be living together for the next four years then we should at least be civil towards each other."

"Don't talk to me about being civil!" Yugi hissed. "Especially when you were so busy dangling my grandfathers deed above my nose like a master tempting his dog."

"Would it help if I said that I was sorry?"

'That depends," Yugi began dully. "If you actually meant it Atemu."

"I do mean it!" Atemu bit out. "I wouldn't be saying sorry if I didn't mean it, that would defeat the purpose of actually saying sorry now wouldn't it?"

Yugi shrugged with a look of indifference. "Some people say sorry just to get the other person to shut up about whatever they're arguing about."

"I _sincerely_ apologize Yugi." Atemu hissed. "There are you satisfied?"

Yugi sighed overdramatically. "I suppose it would have to do Atemu, now open the door would you? You must have nosy neighbors living in this nice upstanding suburb."

Yugi ignored the curse directed at him as Atemu quickly unlocked the door and allowed him to enter first. Yugi would admit that Atemu had good taste in design, royal blue carpet covered the floor of the foyer and led up the staircase, many painting -some abstract- lined the walls and many vases filled with flowers -tulips and roses- were scattered about.

"You can cook right?" Atemu asked guiding him to the living room, which was as richly designed as the foyer with a large flat screen television hugging the wall with a black leather couch and loveseat stylishly set in front of it.

"I dabble," Yugi responded vaguely still looking around. "Why?"

"Because I can't." Atemu grumbled with a light flush over his tan features.

Laughter burst from Yugi's mouth before he could stop it. "Y-you're telling me that a handsome, successful businessman like yourself can't cook?"

"It's not that damn funny." Atemu muttered over Yugi's remaining chuckles. "dabble you say? How good are your cooking skills?"

"Probably better than anything you tried to attempt." Yugi drawled sarcastically. "Is that one of my duties as your assistant by the way? To cook for you?"

"Yes," Yugi scowled when Atemu gave him a smug smirk. "As a matter fact it is one of you duties."

_I bet he just made it up. _Yugi seethed. _manipulative prick. _

"I was right," Atemu stated with amusement. "You _do _remind me off a pissed off kitten. You can start cooking after you finish unpacking."

"I'm starting today!" Yugi yelped. "But I just got here! That isn't fair!"

Atemu raised an ebony eyebrow. "Oh? _now_ you're complaining about me not being fair? I tried to make you as comfortable as possible Yugi, but you kept hissing at me the entire way here, so you can start cooking to let off some of that steam."

"_Son of a-" _Yugi's tirade was stopped when Atemu's cell phone rang. Yugi scowled when Atemu smirked at him and turned away.

Ignoring Atemu and mentally calling the man every insulting name he could think of, Yugi grabbed his belongings and trudged upstairs and grabbed the first livable bedroom he saw.

Not taking the time to look around at the spacious room, Yugi quickly set his luggage down on the bed and sped back out the room and back downstairs.

"Where's the kitchen!" Yugi called into the living room, not caring if Atemu was still on his phone or not.

Atemu scowled at him and pulled his phone away from his ear. "Down the hall and to your left, there should be _something_ edible in there."

Taking the directions he was given, Yugi arrived to a very large and modern kitchen that looked like it hadn't been used in years, the granite counters were covered in a layer of dust, the hooks that were used to hang pots and pans were slightly rusted and finally floor was covered in dirt.

"How in the world does he survive?" Yugi wondered aloud as he walked into the kitchen, wincing when his clean socks left imprints behind on the floor.

"He didn't tell me I'd have to clean the place first before I started, I rather just order take out and clean this up for tomorrow."

"What's for dinner?" Atemu spoke up from the door way. Yugi turned and glared at the businessman who leaning casually against the dusted doorway.

"Why is this kitchen like this?" Yugi demanded slapping his hand lightly against the dusty countertop. "What, exactly have you been eating to survive all this time?"

Atemu shrugged and Yugi couldn't help but notice how broad Atemu's shoulders were when he did. "Ayame-san, my next door neighbor, always fixes me dinner when I'm home."

"That's it?"

"I do eat take-out other nights she doesn't have time to cook, she owns a chain of restaurants all over Japan."

"You eat take-out almost every night and still look like _that_?"

"What can I say?" Atemu chuckled. "I have a high metabolism and I'm always burning off calories because I travel between Egypt and Japan constantly."

Yugi's insides twisted with envy as he gazed upon Atemu's fit body hiding under a simple long-sleeved white shirt and designer blue jeans.

"-cooking?"

Yugi blinked and shook his head. "Excuse me?"

Atemu gave him a knowing smirk. "I asked what are you cooking?"

"Not a damn thing." was Yugi's bland response. As he expected, disapproval flashed in Atemu's crimson eyes.

"Why not? I told you it was one of your duties as my assistant-"

"I'm not cooking anything in the pathetic excuse you call a kitchen!" Yugi cut in ruthlessly. "You're so wealthy how come you couldn't keep this place clean?"

"Why have it cleaned when I don't even cook and no one is here beside me and a occasional _guest." _

Yugi felt his face heat up at Atemu implication. "Something told me you're a one-night stand man, you sick little pervert."

Atemu gave him a mock-hurt look. "I can be a relationship man if I want. If they look past my sexy looks first that is."

"Oh I can _so_ seeing that happening." Yugi deadpanned. "I'll order something from somewhere and clean the kitchen in the meanwhile, any preferences?"

"That's a naughty question Yugi." Atemu leered. "What kind of preferences I have! Well…"

"Atemu."

"Yes Yugi?"

"I'll give you to the count of ten to get out of my face before I find something rusty in this kitchen and stick it where it doesn't belong."

"Aren't you the violent one."

"One-"

Atemu raised his hands and stepped away from the doorway. "Okay! I'll have pizza tonight. Please?"

"Fine. Two."

Atemu grew slightly pale at the second number. "You're still counting!"

"Three." Yugi became looking through the dusty cabinets and drawers.

"I'll be in my office! Tell me when the pizza's here!"

Yugi let a smile pull at his lips when he heard how far away Atemu's voice was, closing the cabinets and drawers.

Reaching into his pocket, Yugi pulled out a small oval locket, pushing the small button on the side it flicked open to reveal a picture of himself and Solomon. Even though his grandfather was sick back then, the old man still managed to pull off one of his famous, mischievous grins.

"Grandpa, I know you love me but did you honestly have to secure my future with someone like Atemu? Then again, you were always fond of pulling crazy pranks. Thanks for looking after me though, for giving me this chance."

Unbeknownst to Yugi, Atemu was standing outside the kitchen with a smile of his own. He had come back to see if Yugi wanted to sign up for college when he heard the younger man talking to a small object in his hand.

He knew that Yugi was having a hard time adjusting and the insults that were being thrown were only because Yugi felt insecure and alone -even though Atemu knew Yugi had a very close knit group of friends- friends could only do so much.

Atemu remembered one of the last few conversations he had with Solomon about Yugi. The old game shop owner had told him that his grandson was very kind but had a spark that had yet to be lit.

_You want me to take him in? Atemu asked bewildered. _

_Solomon flashed him a mischievous grin that made Atemu weary. "Yes, my boy. I know Yugi is very responsible but __**too**__ duty-bound when it comes to family. He would give up everything to make sure this shop survives." _

"_As he should." Atemu put in firmly. "from what you told me, he is a very kind-hearted boy is he not? I'm sure he doesn't want anything to happen to you or your shop-" _

"_If it costs him his future then I would rather tear the game shop down __**now." **__Atemu almost recoiled at the vehemence he heard in Solomon's voice. _

"_Motou-san…" _

"_When you get to know Yugi. You'll understand I say that he has a certain spark in him, a raw charisma -almost like your own but much more tame- that has yet to be seen." _

_Solomon reached forward and handed Atemu a folded piece of paper. Atemu took it gently and unfolded it, he frowned heavily as he read it contents. _

"_Motou-san? This is the deed to your shop. Why are you giving me this?" _

"_I want you to hold this against Yugi and force him to realize his dreams." _

"…_.excuse me?" _

"_As you and father know. I am in debt mostly because of the medical bills that's why you already own half of the shop." _

"_Which will be returned to Yugi upon-" _

"_Upon my death. No need to remind me Atemu." _

_Atemu flushed in shame and bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me Motou-san." _

"_No apologies need my boy. The businessman in you allows you to be blunt." _

_Atemu had to snort at that comment. It's no excuse to remind a man of his death. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this Motou-san? To deprive Yugi of his inheritance…" _

"_It's for the boy's own good." Solomon said softly. "Do a kind old man a favor will you Atemu?" _

"_Anything." _

"_Try not to get my grandson in bed too soon when you see him. He's quite the looker you see!"_

_For the first time since being a teenager, Atemu felt blood rush to his entire face. "M-Motou-san!" _

"-emu! Atemu!"

Blinking, Atemu looked down to see Yugi staring at him with concern, which quickly changed to annoyance at calling his name a second time.

"Yes?"

"I ordered the pizza. It should be coming in about thirty minutes. Is pepperoni okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you Yugi."

"…you're thank me…do you have a fever or something?"

"Did I have a fever when I talked to you a few moments ago Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged. "Many things can happen in a few minutes so who knows. You sure you're okay?"

Atemu laid his hand across Yugi's forehead, ignoring the cry of protest. "You're being nice Yugi, you sure you don't have a fever?"

Yugi slapped his hand away and grinned. "Just making sure my benefactor is feeling okay."

"Ouch." Atemu put his hand to his heart and pouted. "Benefactor? Is that all I am to you? No friend or acquaintance or even a lover?"

To his surprise, Yugi gave him a sincere smile and Atemu wondered how many emotions Yugi could go throw in such a short amount of time.

"Oh I don't know." Yugi teased with a grin. "lover doesn't sound too bad, you are a looker Atemu."

"Now you're just teasing me Yugi." Atemu grunted. "Didn't you say that beauty like mine could be poisonous?"

"What makes you think that I still don't think that?"

"Your sudden flirtatious attitude for one." Atemu pointed out. "I have no intention of jumping into bed with you Yugi, I do have promise to uphold."

Atemu watched with bitter amusement as Yugi's face turned a very vivid red. It was very attractive.

Yugi opened his mouth but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Atemu pushed Yugi towards the living room.

"Go take a seat in the living room. We'll have to discuss your job as my assistant and your college entrance exams."

* * *

- End Chapter Five-

A/N : Thank you for reading and I should have the chapter up by Friday. So please be patient!


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyria : Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Six of Caged!

Griever : Judging from the reviews, we are so delighted that you like this story! We are very happy

Valkyria : So thank you for the hits, favorites, alerts, and reviews!

Griever : And again, this chapter will be unbeta'd and we will do the best we can with grammar and flow eh?

Valkyria : We have no rights nor ownership of Yu-gi-oh nor it's wonderful and sexy characters.** Please Everyone. Send out a prayer for Japan and it's citizens**

* * *

**Chapter Six : Surprises and a New Day!**

"You can sit closer you know." Atemu spoke up cheerfully. "I'm not going to bite, well, that is if you _want_ me to…"

"No, thank you." Yugi replied tersely, sitting at the other end of the leather couch. "You wanted to discuss my duties as your assistant and college right?"

"That's right," Atemu confirmed. "Thankfully, the semester won't begun for another three months yet and you haven't cancelled your classes yet have you?"

"No," Yugi was too worried about the welfare of his late grandfather's shop, college was the last thing on his mind, yet it was a subject that his friends continuously brought up -much to his displeasure-

"I see, now you can attend with your friends, which I'm sure they will be very happy to hear no doubt and think getting your grandfathers shop back as your motivation for attending. What are you majoring in?"

"Archeology."

Atemu gave a curious hum at his answer. "Archeology? Where do you plan on going after you finish?"

"Egypt." Yugi replied, a shy smile came to his face at this point. "Grandpa was an archeologist before he built the game shop and he told me all types of stories about his digs when I was child."

"You've never been to Egypt before?" Atemu asked quietly, scooting closer to him.

Yugi pulled his legs to his chest when he noticed Atemu moving closer, he was still wary of the rich businessman no matter how kind he was being right now. "No, we could never afford it. I was content to listening to his stories though."

Surprisingly, Atemu gave him a gentle smile when he finished and Yugi felt his breath rush out of his body at the sight of it. Yugi quickly turned his face away when he felt heat rush to the surface.

Why did his new care-taker have to look so sexy? Why couldn't he be a fifty-year-old man with hair growing out of his ears or something!

"I'll have to take you someday then won't I?"

Yugi met Atemu's gaze head on and instead of the wicked amusement he usually found there, he only found sincerity.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered shyly, once again turning his eyes away. "I would like that."

"Let's continue shall we? Your duties as my assistant will mostly consist of paperwork and setting appointments with my clients."

"Speaking of clients Atemu, _what_ does your company do?"

"My company, or rather my families company, is a jack-of-all trades if you will. We handle anything from gaming to giving loans to wine vineyards say in Paris."

"Then how do you have so much time to yourself if you're company is so wide-spread?"

"I took a personal day to take care of you." Atemu shrugged. "My vice-president is taking care of matters at the moment. She owed me a favor anyways."

"She?" Yugi inquired curiously, if he was going to work for this man for the next four years then he needed to know everyone from top to bottom. He didn't want to offend anyone.

"Kujaku. Mai Kujaku is her name, she's a very kind-hearted woman…when she wants to be."

Hearing the hesitance in Atemu's voice, Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean she's manipulative and has a hot-temper when you slack off."

"I'll have you know that I do not slack off!" Atemu protested with a frown marring his features. "Ishigami Corp wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for me."

"You're sounding pretty smug aren't you?" Yugi teased, enjoying seeing Atemu getting riled up for once, he knew that Atemu would never slack off too much especially when he most likely had hundreds if not thousands of clients and employees to look after.

"Well," Atemu began with a smirk. "If you have a multi-billon yen company under your belt then wouldn't you be a little bit smug too?"

"No," Yugi deadpanned. "Not really, I mean, isn't it too much trouble to have your fingers dipped into some many prospects?"

"Yes and No, The good side of it is that you meet lots of interesting people along the way." Atemu explained.

"Interesting people?"

"Pegasus J. Crawford for instance, he is the president of Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters, you've heard of the game?"

"Yes, most of our revenue came from Duel Monsters, so I know the game in and out."

"Very good. Ishizu Ishtar, Mai's assistant will show you everything you need tomorrow. For now, why don't eat this pizza before it gets cold."

Ishigami Corporation HQ was located at the very center of downtown Domino. Yugi was amazed that the building was even larger than Kaiba Corp was, but then again. Atemu's company did more than gaming.

Trailing behind Atemu, Yugi tugged the collar of his sky-blue shirt, his heart beating against his chest seeing some of the employees frantically running left and right, some with the hair and clothes disheveled did little for his confidence.

"Everything is going to be fine." Atemu spoke up quietly as they walked through the lobby. "It's not usually as fast-paced as today, we're currently in the middle of large deal."

Stepping into the elevator, Atemu reached over and pressed the button for the fifty-sixth floor.

"You'll get used to the flow of things soon enough." Atemu soothed as they approached the top floor. "I think this will be good for you, and you can make some extra money on the side to do whatever you please with."

Yugi blinked and shook his head at what Atemu told him. "You're paying me for this?"

"Of course I am." Atemu snorted amusedly. "I'm not going to let you work for free, did you think I was?"

"Yes, to be honest." Yugi replied bluntly. "I mean, you are paying for my tuition and everything else. I thought that me being your assistant would be one of the ways of paying you back."

"The only way you're going to be pay me back is for you to succeed in becoming an archeologist and running your grandfathers shop."

When they stepped out of the elevator, they were met by a slim, dark tanned woman holding a several folder in her hand.

"Ah, just the lady I wanted to see." Atemu said with a mild grin. "Ishizu, this is Motou Yugi. Yugi this Ishtar Ishizu, Mai's assistant."

Ishizu bowed causing her black hair to cover her face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Motou-san. Ishigami-san has spoken very highly of you."

"Where is Mai. Ishizu?" Atemu asked quickly before Yugi can put a word in about what Ishizu just said.

"She's in your office actually. Kaiba-san has decided to drop by today."

"Has he?"

"You know Seto Kaiba?" Yugi blurted out causing Atemu and Ishizu to turn to him in bemusement.

"Of course I do." Atemu chuckled. "That irritating man is my cousin."

Yugi blinked and pinched himself on the arm to make sure he heard right. "You and Seto Kaiba are _cousins_? You'll have to excuse me when I say I don't see any kind of resemblance."

"Oh believe me." Ishizu giggled. "When you are in the same room with them you see the resemblance soon enough."

"Enough please. Ishizu? Would you please show Yugi around and get him into the swing of things, he will be my new assistant as of today."

"I see! Well! Welcome to Ishigami Corp Motou-san! If you'll come with me I will give you a tour and show you to your new desk."

When Atemu finally made it to his office, he instantly became wary when he saw the wide-lipped grin that Mai was sporting and the heavy frown that Seto was wearing.

Throwing on a grin, Atemu threw his office door open. "_Seto-chan!_ have you come to see your dear sweet cousin!"

"Why is Motou Yugi here?" Seto demanded.

"That's none of your business _Seto-chan_." Atemu said. "Why are you so curious anyways? You usually want nothing to do with the so called common masses."

Seto leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed heavily as if the whole world was on his shoulders.

"Yugi, just so happens to be Katsuya's best friend."

Atemu raised an eyebrow in surprise at that particular statement. "Is he now? Well, you learn something everyday, but again what does this have to do with me?"

Seto rose from the leather chair and spread his hands against the oak desk. "What were you doing at Grandfather Solomon's funeral more than a week ago Atemu and do _not_ give me the run around."

Atemu frowned and crossed his arms. "My father and I have known Solomon for more than five years and he specifically asked me to become Yugi's caretaker until he graduates from University."

"That's the only thing you intend to become cousin, just his _caretaker_?"

"I have no intention of becoming anything else Seto. Yugi has made it quite clear to me over the last few days that I am nothing more than his benefactor. So, if you have any worries of my ruining his innocence then _don't." _

Seto chuckled, walking around the desk and towards the door. "Well, that's good, _very good_, mind you that I nor Katsuya don't have to worry about Yugi's innocence towards such a playboy like you cousin."

"If you have time to come over here to criticize the way I run my life then I'm sure there must be something of importance that can be done at Kaiba Corp."

"Just a polite way of telling someone to get out." Seto drawled lazily. "I'll catch to Yugi on the way out. Have a great day _Atemu-chan." _

Atemu bit back a snarl when Seto threw him his trademark smirk over his shoulder before closing door behind him. Find out that Seto and Yugi were connected through Jouounchi Katsuya was displeasing to hear.

Atemu wanted nothing to do with Seto unless it was absolutely necessary and he wanted Yugi to stay far away from Seto as well, regardless of Seto already having a lover the brunette had a habit of taking things that belonged to Atemu, be it friend or lover. a swell of possessiveness overwhelmed Atemu at the thought of Seto taking Yugi away from him.

He was going to have to cut the connection between the three of them. No matter what it took.

* * *

**A/N : I'm not very happy with this chapter. But, I did promise I would have it out by Friday…. So please give me your honest opinion on it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Valkyria : What's this? Another update! So soon! You guys should feel honored!

Griever : Oh Please! But, I'm sure that they are extremely happy not honored..

Valkyria : Honored, Happy, it doesn't really matter. We're going to see how Yugi's first day went!

Griever : With your evil mind Valkyria, I doubt it went well. Now, onto other topics.

Valkyria : **Yes, as some of you know Japan is still suffering from the aftereffects of the recent earthquake and tsunami and to make matters worst some of the Nuclear Plants are suffering meltdowns and leaks causing some of people who live nearby to stay inside and suffer radiation. Please continue to keep Japan in your prayers and thoughts. **

**Disclaimer : **As always, We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh and if we did. Yami and Yugi would definitely get married at the end of the series therefore making me record that specific episode and watch it while giggling like an insane fan-girl.

* * *

.

**Chapter Seven : Visits and Warnings**

**. **

"How long have you been working for Atemu, Ishtar-san?"

"For five years now, but I have known him since he was a child, and please call me Ishizu we are co-workers now."

They had taken a very detailed tour of Ishigami Corp, and Yugi was introduced to some of the other assistants and one member of the Board of Directors whose name he didn't exactly remember…

When Atemu told him that his company was a jack-of-all trades he wasn't kidding, from the second floor and on he met many workers who were working with security systems, flower companies and even weddings.

"You knew him since he was child? What was he like?"

"He was very kind and humble for someone who grew up getting everything he desired." Ishizu told him. "This is your new desk."

Taking a seat, Yugi ran his fingers over the newly polished cherry oak desk. It wasn't much on it just a computer and phone to take calls on.

"What changed him? I mean, you said that he was kind and humble as a child he doesn't seem that way now."

"To you he doesn't." Ishizu countered with a teasing smile on her lips. "From what he told me you two have been arguing over every single thing -no matter how small- since you've two met."

Yugi managed to keep the blush from rising to his face at the amused look that Ishizu was sending him. "He's very flirty." he tried to explain. "And he's always teasing me! How do you expect me to react?"

"Like a mature adult. You just turned eighteen yes?"

Crossing his arms, Yugi leaned back into the chair with pout on his lips. "And how old is Atemu? Isn't it about time he settled down and married?"

Unexpectedly, Ishizu graced him with a small sad smile. "He was indeed married, though it was brief."

Yugi froze in his seat at Ishizu's statement trying to make sure that he had heard right. "He…was married? B-but when?"

"Please keep your voice down!" Ishizu hissed, quickly glancing at the closed door of Atemu's office, thankfully the blinds were firmly closed.

"He was married?" Yugi whispered harshly, still reeling in shock. "What happened?"

"This is something you would have to ask Atemu for yourself." Ishizu recited firmly. She laid a stack of files down on his new desk. "Go through these and make sure everything is in the correct order, these files are orders for wine going to different cities in Japan and even different countries, just make sure that for instance Kyoto isn't mixed up with Tokyo."

Instead of pressing for answers he so desperately wanted, Yugi nodded his head in understanding of his new task.

"Good, if you have any questions -about your job- or when your finished come to the fifty-fifth and I'll give you another task.. Have a good day Yugi."

"Have a good day Ishizu."

Closing the next to last folder, Yugi reached over to grab the last one but stopped when he felt pressure on the back of his chair, glancing over his shoulder he jolted forward when he met mischievous mascara-covered emerald eyes.

"So you're the one who has this entire floor in a buzz."

"Can I help you with something sir…?" Yugi asked the man wearily, judging from the way the man was eyeing him Yugi felt like he was going to be dealing with another playboy.

Wasn't the one in the office enough?

"Otogi. Ryuuji Otogi. I'm the current head of the Gaming Division here at Ishigami Corp and you are…?"

"Motou. Motou Yugi, it's nice to meet you Ryuuji-san now if you don't mind I would like to get back to work."

Otogi blinked and glanced at the single folder in Yugi's hand. "Work? You just have one left. Is this what Atemu asks you to do?"

"It's my first day." Yugi explained patiently. "This was all I was given."

"Well after your finished how about I take you down to the cafeteria and we can get something to eat? My treat!"

_He doesn't beat around the bush does he? Better let him down easy. _

"That would be nice." Yugi began with a warm smile. "But I'm afraid that I would have to decline-"

"_Oh." _Otogi interrupted with a knowing smirk. "You're with Atemu eh? Pretty bold hiring his boyfriend as his assistant. Just imagine the office-"

"_Ryuuji-san_ it would be in your best interest _not _to finish that sentence."

The smirk immediately slid off Otogi face to be replace a look of weariness. "Whoa there, no need to bite my head off about it."

"Then don't go around spouting off idiotic things."

Otogi winced before sighing heavily and shaking his head. "I apologize Motou-san can I start over?"

"Sure, let's give it another go."

Otogi grinned and bowed. "Ryuuji Otogi, heading of the Gaming division here at Ishigami Corp. pleasure to meet you Motou-san."

Standing, Yugi bowed. "Motou Yugi, nice to meet you Ryuuji-san."

"Pleasure is all mine Motou-san, now about that lunch…"

"Otogi, stop flirting with Yugi and what are you doing way up here? If my memory serves me right then the Gaming Division is on the thirtieth floor…"

Yugi turned to see Atemu leaning against the door into his office, the black blazer and midnight blue tie he had worn were off and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows with his shirt tucked out.

How can someone still look so sexy while being so disheveled? It wasn't fair in the least bit!

"Don't be like that Atemu!" Otogi called out cheerfully. "I was just introducing myself to the newbie here, wouldn't it best for him to get acquainted with the Division heads since he'll most likely be running errands for you."

"How sweet of you to do that Otogi." Atemu drawled sarcastically. "But, fortunately for you Ishizu has already shown Yugi around."

"She did?" Otogi raised an eyebrow. "She didn't bring him around to there I was." he looked at Yugi curiously. "Did she?"

"She took me everywhere but only introduced me to a few people."

"There you have it." Atemu cut in with a sly smirk. "Don't you have work to do Otogi? I don't pay you to slack off."

"Yeah yeah sure thing _Atemu-sama_. Maybe we can get lunch tomorrow Yugi? I won't take no for an answer!"

"Um yeah." Yugi responded hesitantly. "Sure thing."

"Great! See you tomorrow Motou-san!"

"You two looked awfully cuddly." Atemu spoke up once Otogi was far enough away. "Didn't think you liked his type."

Yugi fought the urge to roll his eyes at Atemu's statement. "If I'm seeing it right, then you and Ryuuji-san are the same exact type."

"I'm nothing like that raving playboy." Atemu said his tone was a sharp as a blade.

Yugi blinked slowly before shaking his head and turning back to his work. "I didn't mean that exactly, you two are flirty and confident. I wasn't going to say you were a whore Atemu."

"That's one of the most nicest things you've said to me Yugi. I'll take that as a compliment."

This time Yugi didn't hold back from rolling his eyes.

* * *

It was a little past sunset by the time they made their way back home. As usual not a word was spoken between them on the way and the comfortable silence made Yugi think back to Ishizu's words earlier.

She said that Atemu had been married once, but to who? And when? Was she dead or were they divorced? So many questions rolled in his head and it made him restless not to know the answer to any of them.

"That's great. What the hell do they want." he heard Atemu mutter unhappily.

"Who?" Yugi questioned softly. Atemu nodded to the driveway and Yugi was pleasantly surprised to see Jouounchi leaning against a red Ferrari talking to Seto quietly.

"Hurry and pull in." Yugi said impatiently. "I want to talk to them."

"Wish you were that happy to see me." Atemu continued to mutter and Yugi pointedly ignored him.

Yugi jumped out of the car once it pulled to a stop and ran up to embrace his friend. "Jonouchi!"

"Yugi-kun!" Jou opened his arms wide and caught Yugi in a tight embrace. "I missed you!"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Jou's neck tightly. "I miss you too Jou! How come you didn't come sooner?"

"Ah," Jou pulled away and stared into Yugi's eyes sadly. "Things are starting to get busy for us at Kaiba Corp with Seto starting a Duel Monsters tournament soon."

"Tournament?" Yugi turned to Seto curiously. "Is that why you were at Ishigami Corp earlier?"

"Ishigami Corp?" Jou blinked and turned to Seto as well but instead of curiosity it was suspicion. "I thought you were meeting with Mokuba to discuss the expansion of Kaiba Corp into America?"

"I did." Seto said quickly glaring at Atemu who was wearing an extremely smug smirk. "My trip to Ishigami Corp was after that."

"Really?" the skepticism in Jou's voice was clear. "Your meetings with Mokuba don't usually take very long Seto and he was back before you were."

"Where is all of this suspicion coming from Jou?" Seto demanded effectively evading the question.

"Just trying to root out the truth from the lies." Jou growled out. "Just tell me you were at Ishigami Corp probably threatening Atemu."

By this point Atemu was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his cheeks and Yugi was feeling extremely uncomfortable with still being in Jou's arms and watching his friends argue.

"I wasn't threatening Atemu and if I was then the bastard probably deserved it."

"Hey," came Atemu's amused voice. "I resent that when have I ever need to be threatened?"

"Plenty of times!" Jou and Seto said simultaneously.

Laughing nervously, Yugi waved his arms at Jou and Seto. "Please stop arguing you two, why don't we all go inside and we can order some pizza or something how does that sound?"

"You and Seto go ahead. I have to talk to Atemu about something really quick."

"About what?" Seto demanded immediately.

"You don't have the right to ask me that right now Kaiba Seto." Jou drawled with unholy glee. "Just go inside with Yugi and I'll drag Atemu in when I'm done."

"C'mon Seto!" Yugi cut in cheerfully grabbing the CEO's wrists and pulling him along. "We can order that dessert you like…"

Atemu raised an eyebrow as he watched Yugi drag Seto into the house and close the door shut behind him. He turned to Jou who was glaring ice daggers at him.

"How can I help you Katsuya-san?"

"Yes as a matter fact you can Atemu-san. You're going to tell me what _exactly_ what you plan to do with Yugi."

Atemu felt amusement well up inside him. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N : And Time! I finished just as Midnight approached! It is now 12:00 a.m on March 18th 2011! Sweet! Thank you for reading guys.

Explanation : Jou indeed know of Atemu previously but only knew his name and Atemu knew of Jou through Seto but the two of them never actually met thus Jou's worry for Yugi when the two moved in together and Jou calling Atemu a stranger. So, we good on that? Great!

Next Chapter : Jou and Atemu have an discussion about Yugi's welfare and Yugi asks Seto about Atemu previous marriage what will he learn?

Stay tuned to find out!

Next Update : March 25th 2011


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyria : Not really much to say this chapter, other than the fact that it flowed really easily this time. I finished on Thursday and decided why not? I'll post it one day early~!

Griever : We wish you guys a happy and safe weekend. All of this written while listening to _**Luna Love from the cartoon Class of 3000 **_-a show we miss very much- you should go listen. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer : We have no rights to Yu-gi-oh nor it's characters! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_**Spindlegal **_**a belated birthday gift. So, Happy Belated Birthday!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight : I'm jealous of you, but damned if I'll admit it!**

"I have no ill intention towards Yugi, Katsuya-san, I am merely carrying out his grandfathers last desire."

Atemu wasn't in the least surprised when Jouounchi gave him a skeptical look, he would be bold enough to say that Seto was rubbing off on the blonde.

Unfortunately.

"You mean to tell me, that you have absolutely no other plans for Yugi? No jumping into bed with him? No trying to get him to become your lover? None of your usual antics that Seto told me about."

Atemu had every intention of doing those things, when the time was appropriate this is, but he figured a little white lie to the little ones best friend wasn't going to hurt.

"Contrary to belief I'm not as bad as Seto perceives me to be, I gave my word to Yugi's grandfather to take care of him and get him through college and that's what I intend to do."

"Despite the fact that you're Seto's cousin I don't trust you as far I could throw you Ishigami Atemu."

More amused than insulted, Atemu shrugged his shoulders. "Very well, it's logical not to trust the people that you've only previously met."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Atemu bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing at his cousins' lover, he knew that Jou was indeed serious about Yugi's welfare and laughing would only fuel the fire to Jou's anger about the subject.

"Yes, I'm well aware of what you meant Katsuya-san. But, regardless of how you feel towards this matter it's won't change my mind about keeping Yugi here."

"Stubborn as Seto," Jou snorted with a bitter grin. "I can definitely see that you two are related."

"So I've been told." Atemu muttered sarcastically. It was an insult to be compared to that _Ice Prince _and at times it was a compliment to be told that he was on par with his cousins' intellect.

"You can visit Yugi anytime you like." Atemu said. "I have nothing to hide from you nor anyone else."

In return for his generosity, Jou gave him a look that stated that he would visit Yugi regardless if he had Atemu's permission or not.

Jouounchi was definitely as much as spitfire as Yugi is, maybe that's where his little one got it from besides his grandfather that is. Atemu thoughts were brutally broken by a loud rumbling sound, looking up, he saw Jou's face turn a scarlet red.

It was then that Atemu finally let his laughter go.

* * *

"You usually don't eat take-out, has Atemu neglected to feed you?"

Yugi laughed and set his cell-phone aside on the table. "Atemu's kitchen is a disaster, so we've been eating take-out for the last two days."

Seto sighed heavily and sank into the leather couch, that sounded like his cousin alright. "The only rooms that man uses is the bathroom, bedroom and his office."

"True," Yugi confirmed. "Seto, what were you really doing at Ishigami Corp that day?"

"Checking up on you obviously." Seto responded. "You are Jou's best friend as well mine, you could have come and lived with us if you wanted-"

"No," Yugi cut in firmly before the CEO could continue. "I don't want to cause an inconvenience to anyone else."

"You? An inconvenience?" Seto repeated bewildered. "Yugi, you're one of the most hard-working, selfless people I've met and family isn't a inconvenience."

Yugi turned away from Seto's soft and kind gaze before the older man could see his tears, he always knew that Seto and Jou thought of him as a really good friend and vice versa.

But family…

"Would like to come live with us Yugi?" Seto whispered from beside him. "Jou and I along with Mokuba would love to have you and don't need to stay with Atemu anymore."

The offer was very tempting, to live with people who he knew loved him and not put up with Atemu's playboy lifestyle and have a real home to come back to after his classes in college.

But, he couldn't forget the deal he set with Atemu. He had to get his grandfathers shop back and he would put up with anything Atemu threw at him.

"I'm sorry," Yugi spoke up just as softly. "But I can't live you guys, though I would very much like too, you are well aware of the deal I've set up with Atemu yes?"

"Of course." Seto replied. "I can find a loop-hole though, find some way to get your grandfathers shop-"

"He was in debt while he was sick so matter what loop-hole you try to find it isn't going to work. Atemu has the half the deed."

"I'm sorry Yugi, that I can't help you."

Yugi winced at the pity he heard in Seto's voice, he didn't want pity from his friends though he appreciated the helpful hands that they tried to give.

"You can help me with something though Seto." Yugi began curiously. If he couldn't get out of this situation he was in then he might as well buckle down and learn everything he could about Ishigami Atemu.

The good and the bad.

"What is it?"

"You are familiar with Ishtar Ishizu? Kujaku Mai-san's assistant?"

"We've met before if that's what you're asking. I would trade my assistant for Ishizu any day."

Yugi fought the smile from appearing on his face before continuing. "She…briefly mentioned that Atemu was _married." _

Yugi couldn't find himself to be surprised when Seto's face became blank as soon as he finished his statement. He had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't get any answers out of Seto either, despite Atemu and Seto being rivals in every matter that didn't disturb the fact that they were still cousins.

Family.

"Ishizu-san has a big mouth." Seto said flatly. "Why are you so curious about his previous marriage? From the looks of it you and Atemu aren't exactly buddy-buddy."

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, sound familiar Yugi?"

"But satisfaction brought him back!" Yugi countered cheekily. "Tell me her name at least-"

"Mana." it was spoken so solemnly that the atmosphere of the room became thick and unbearable.

"Mana Ishigami?" Yugi tried out slowly before nodding his head, he knew now that he had pried too far and would not broach the subject again.

For now.

"Thank you Seto and I'm sorry for forcing you to tell me, my curiosity got the best of me."

"Just don't tell Atemu I told you-"

"Don't tell me what?"

Yugi and Seto whirled around to see a curious Jou and a wary Atemu standing in the entryway to the living room, Yugi was relieved to find no bruises or broken bones on either their bodies.

Thank God for small blessings.

"Food not here yet?" Jou asked taking a seat between Yugi and Seto. Atemu snorted and took a spot on the loveseat.

"Did you see the delivery come when we headed in?" Atemu asked sarcastically. "Don't let your stomach become your brain Katsuya-san."

"Too late." Seto coughed out and was rewarded with a hard punch in the arm by Jou.

"What were you talking about?" Atemu asked, his eyes still on his cousin and Jou as their argument began to escalate.

"Nothing." Yugi replied quickly. Atemu raised an eyebrow when Yugi's face became a deep red, he knew he didn't say anything to make the little one embarrassed.

He knew for a fact that what Seto and Yugi were talking about wasn't _nothing_. Jealously began to creep into Atemu's heart and he fought it back. Yugi and Seto knew each other longer and it was no reason from him to be jealous.

Who the hell was he kidding? It was a definite excuse for him to be! He knew Seto wanted to take Yugi away from him, not as a lover, but because Seto felt like he was going to corrupt Yugi.

If they only knew that Yugi was more than capable of handling himself. The continuous venomous remarks he received on a daily basis were grounds for that.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked quietly. "Do you mind if we talk after Seto and Jou leave?"

Atemu blinked slowly. "About what?"

"Oh ummm." Atemu watched as Yugi fidgeted like a small child who did something terribly wrong and he couldn't help but smile

"Yes?" Atemu goaded on gently.

"About Ma-"

"Food's here!" Jou interrupted loudly bringing three bags of take-out and Atemu caught the scent barbeque.

"Yugi? What did you-" before he could say anything else, Yugi quickly slid off the couch and raced towards Jou and Seto.

"Come on Atemu." Seto called giving him a guarded look. "Come eat, you're skinny enough."

Sighing wearily, Atemu lifted himself off the loveseat and walked towards his guests. He would find out what Yugi wanted to talk about.

Though he had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't like what Yugi wanted.

* * *

"I joined Ishigami Corp about five years back when Atemu just starting to run the company without his father's help."

"Hmm."

Yugi poked his chopsticks through ramen and withheld a sigh. As promised, he had allowed Otogi to take him to lunch the next day.

His second day as an assistant flowed a lot better than the first. Yugi wanted to stay holed up Atemu's office but decided against it at the last minute.

He was avoiding conversation with Atemu -more so than usual- if he hadn't pried the name of Atemu's wife out of Seto the previous night then he wouldn't be so nervous and curious around Atemu.

Mana Ishigami. He had the name, now all he had to find out was what happened to her. Thinking about it so much, this was no longer curiosity.

This had turned into full-blown obsession.

_What's wrong with me? I shouldn't even care if Atemu was married or not. It's not my business if he was! _

"-won a lot of awards for the games I did…" Otogi spoke up cheerfully not knowing Yugi was no longer paying attention.

_I'm not jealous…am I? no no impossible. Atemu is nothing but an egotistical, smug, sexy- No! not sexy! Damnit Yugi! Get your thoughts together! _

"If you would go out with me later on tonight? Since you're not attached to Atemu."

"…What?" Yugi asked blinking not sure if he heard Otogi right. Did the man just…?

"I asked if you would go out with me." Otogi repeated with darkened emerald eyes. "…you're not attached are you Yugi-san?"

Yugi tensed when he felt Otogi's hand slide proactively up his thigh. He quickly dived under the table and stopped the hand from progressing any higher.

"Is this way you asked me to lunch Ryuuji-san? To have sex with me?"

"Well, yeah." Otogi admitted with no hint of shame. "You're just the sweetest little thing I seen in a long time."

"Didn't know you were gay."

"Bi-sexual." Otogi quickly corrected to which Yugi raised an eyebrow to. "I like my men pretty and willing."

Yugi narrowed his eyes before firmly removing Otogi's hand away from his thigh. "I'm not _easy_ and do the words _sexual harassment_ mean anything to you."

"You're just an assistant and I'm the head of the Gaming Division!" Otogi laughed sadistically. "What makes you think that Atemu nor anyone else is going to take your word for mine?"

"Well aren't you the smug one?" Yugi stood up, grabbed his now cold bowl of ramen and dumped what remained over Otogi's head.

"_You…!" _

Yugi wasn't one to waste food but he felt that it was worth it.

"You can report _that_ to Atemu as well you perverted bastard!"

Ignoring the shocked looks of other employees, Yugi gathered his things and walked back towards the elevators.

It was time for him and Atemu to have a nice long talk.

* * *

A/N : Ugh hate when destroys my breaks in the story...:/ Whew! Chapter's finished! Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts. Chapter Nine will be here April 1st

See you then~!


	9. Chapter 9

Valkyria : *blinks* wow… we passed the one-hundred review mark awfully early this time…

Griever : I know…ISN'T IT GREAT!

Valkyria : *chuckle* Indeed it is. We are once again posting almost a week early than our original date which was April 1st

Griever : Think of it as an award for passing the hundred review mark eh?

Valkyria : Seriously, thank you guys so much for the numerous reviews, alerts and favorites. I can't image how many favorite authors list I'm on now. We'll let you read now enjoy the chapter eh?

**Disclaimer : We claim no right to the characters of Yu-gi-oh used in this story**.

* * *

**Chapter Nine : Divulging Truths.**

Yugi found Atemu sitting at his desk signing away on paperwork that he had taken to the man much earlier, he would admit that he had never seen such a serious look on Atemu before.

Good, that would make what he wanted to ask much easier in the long run.

"Atemu?" he called out. "Could I have your attention for a few minutes?"

Yugi watched quietly as Atemu blinked as if he were in a daze before curious crimson eyes met his. "Yugi? How was lunch with _Otogi-kun?" _

"It…" Yugi bit his bottom lip gently. "It was horrible, he was boring and perverted."

"Was he?" Atemu questioned quietly staring at him intently. "Too forward for your taste?"

Yugi blinked. "Pardon? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You could've said no, you realize that yes?"

Was it him or did he hear _jealously _in Atemu's voice?

"Why should it matter if I went to lunch with him or not?" Yugi asked cautiously. "And what business is it of yours?"

"I just want you to be careful around him alright?" Atemu muttered reluctantly. "I apologize for my earlier comment, what did he do to you?"

"Which one do you want to hear first?" Yugi said sarcastically. "The grouping? Or the fact he said because he's the head of the gaming division he can get away with anything?"

He had purposefully failed to mention that he had dumped a bowl of ramen on Otogi's head, but he didn't think such _minor_ details were necessary.

Atemu frowned heavily at his remark. "I will do something about Otogi, that I promise. Now, what else did you want to discuss?"

Yugi slid into the chair that was in front of Atemu's desk all the while ignoring his wildly beating heart. "I wanted to ask about Mana.-"

"Where did you hear that name? Atemu cut in sharply standing up and knocking over his chair. "Tell me where you heard that name!"

"Atemu I-"

"Was it Ishizu? Seto?" Atemu continued quickly striding towards the door. "Why must they always pry where they aren't wanted!" Yugi quickly jumped from his chair and chased after the older man.

"Atemu! Atemu! _wait_!"

Yugi grabbed Atemu wrist just as he was about to tear open the door. "What has gotten into you?"

"You shouldn't_ know _her name at all! I-I don't want to remember…"

"Remember?" Yugi asked gently. "Remember what?"

Atemu pulled his wrist out of Yugi's slack grasp. "_Mana, _I didn't want you to know about her. I just wanted to _**forget." **_

"You know," Yugi started giving Atemu a strained smile that failed to reach his eyes. "Talking about things can help."

"You're offering? I thought hell would freeze over before you would ever have a serious conversation with me."

If it was any different situation then Yugi would jump to agree with what Atemu was saying. But, seeing how Atemu reacted it not only made him more curious it also made him deeply concerned.

"Yes, I'm offering, I know how it feels when you have no one to talk to. So, instead of flying off the handle like you were about to do. Why don't you come and sit down with me and we can discuss this like calm and rational adults."

"Very well Yugi-sensei." Atemu teased, which only earned him a half-hearted glare.

Instead of returning to his seat like Yugi thought he would, Atemu slid into the second chair that was close to the one Yugi was previously in.

"So, what do you want to know?" Atemu asked as soon as Yugi had seated himself down.

"What-what happened to her?"

"…she died, it will be three years in October."

Yugi winced at how emotionless Atemu's voice had become. "I-I see, I'm sorry for your loss."

Atemu's mouth lifted slightly. "Thank you, she was a very beautiful and kind-hearted woman, full of light and life."

"How did you meet?" he couldn't imagine Atemu running into someone like Mana, as a businessman -a successful one at that- Atemu was most likely surrounded by beautiful women who only wanted his money and body.

It was a stereotypical way to think, but unfortunately it was all too true in some points.

"Ah," Atemu chuckled. "It was an arranged marriage, my mother set the entire thing up."

Yugi blinked and shook his head. "She..she must've been upset to say the least."

"_Upset _is not the word to describe her reaction." Atemu drawled sarcastically. "I have never seen someone protest so much, she even ran away all the way to Tokyo, Japan for six weeks and that little stunt almost ended the whole arrangement."

Despite the solemn situation, Yugi couldn't help but release a small chuckle at how amazed Atemu sounded.

"How did you react?"

"Flabbergasted." Atemu replied before releasing a chuckle of his own. "I asked her mother if I was bad looking or had horrible manners. But, Mana came back on the seventh week and apologized to everyone for all the trouble and embarrassment she caused."

"So you married?"

Atemu nodded. "About six months later, we had steadily grown to like each other and that like had grown into love."

"You were happy." It wasn't a question.

"Blissfully, we moved away from Egypt and to Domino and began running a small division of Ishigami Corp together but, we both made sure not to let the business part of our relationship mesh with the personal."

Yugi found himself slightly envious at how content Atemu sounded as he was talking about his departed wife.

_I can't imagine how much you loved her Atemu. I wonder if you still do…? _

"It was a year after we got married before she got pregnant."

Yugi felt the breath rush out of him at how much Atemu's usually playful eyes became a mixture of pain and happiness.

"We were so excited, I must have told everyone who wanted to hear. I'm pretty sure that some of my colleagues got tired of me saying "_My beautiful wife is pregnant with our first child isn't it great!"" _

"Atemu…"

"At the check-ups the doctor said everything was fine, we were told that the baby was in perfect health no abnormalities and she was growing fine."

Yugi reached over and grabbed Atemu's hand when he noticed how the older mans voice was getting unsteady.

"And…and finally when the baby was ready to be born, something went wrong. Mana, she started bleeding heavily, obstetrical hemorrhage they called it, they couldn't stop the blood flow. They tried everything they could. I-I remember Mana crying out to save the baby while her very own life was draining away."

Yugi pulled his hand away from Atemu's tight grip and instead wrapped his arms around the other. He could feel his own body shaking but firmly ignored it.

"She died shortly after and so did our child, the baby died only minutes before Mana did but we didn't realize it at the time."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." it was the only thing Yugi could think of saying. He was sorry for bringing up all of the happy and painful memories of Atemu's past.

Yugi tightened his grip around Atemu when the other man wrapped his arms around his waist. "Saying sorry isn't going to bring Mana back to me Yugi. But, I appreciate you saying anyways."

It was those words that finally made Yugi release his own tears. It was no wonder why Atemu didn't have or keep attachments except for family and colleagues.

It was less painful in the long run.

* * *

"He said no?"

"Yes, Katsuya, he said No."

"You know, for a CEO of a multi-billion yen company you're not very convincing negotiator."

"So you have told me countless times."

Grumbling, Jou sat on Seto's desk and gave his lover a sour look which was full-heartedly returned.

"Well? What are we going to do now?"

"Nothing." Seto bit out running a his hands through his hair. "We can't make Yugi move in with us Jou. I hate to say this but, maybe we should let Yugi handle this on his own."

"You're right."

"Am I?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow, it was unlike Jou to agree with him so-.

"You shouldn't have said that. We can't leave Yugi with your cousin-"

Sighing heavily, Seto placed his cheek against his palm while giving Jou a wary look. "Contrary to his _reputation, _Atemu is not that bad he is, if not more successful than I am and he can be responsible when the situation arises."

"Defending him now?"

Seto shrugged. "Just call it a change of heart, let's just believe that Yugi can handle himself for once, he's not a child anymore Jou."

"I know that!" Jou huffed out impatiently. "…I'm just worried is all, he just lost his grandfather and he doesn't have anyone left…"

"You're wrong." Seto cut in firmly staring at the blonde intently. "He has us and he knows that."

Jou flushed in shame at the realization that Seto was indeed right, Yugi did have them to rely on and he would make sure he told Yugi exactly that the very next opportunity that he saw him.

"I plan on visiting the both of them often." Jou stated with conviction. "I don't care if I look over-protective, Yugi is family and family don't abandon each other no matter how much Yugi is going to be taken care of."

"And that's okay." Seto conceded gently. "I think that Yugi would love for you to visit him often."

"Good, then it's settled. We'll let Yugi handle things on his own and if he needs us we'll be there."

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Yugi asked rubbing up and down Atemu's back. "I know that was very hard."

Atemu let out a watery chuckle. "I'm fine, I didn't realize that I was holding all of that in for so long."

"I think that we all need a good release every once in awhile." Yugi soothed softly stopping his rubbing and placing his hand on Atemu's shoulder.

"I felt as if I lost everything that mattered to me when Mana died. The lights of my life were gone and there was nothing I could do could bring them back."

"You felt like you couldn't breathe, as if your heart stopped beating." Yugi stated. "That feeling hasn't left you has it?"

It was long pause before Atemu responded and Yugi felt his heart drop into his stomach when he finally did.

"My heart left when Mana died."

"Do…do not say such things Atemu." Yugi whispered, shaken at Atemu's words. "Mana would not have wanted that."

"How would you know?" Atemu hissed harshly pulling away from Yugi's embrace. "You did not know her-"

"I may not have known such a wonderful woman, but what I do know is that _anyone_ with that much love and compassion wouldn't have wanted their husband to close himself off like that and not move on."

"Moving on?" Atemu mocked bitterly, standing up and moving swiftly back towards his desk. "If I have to go through feeling the pain that Mana's death cause me. I rather stay the way I am now."

"That's childish." Yugi protested. "You can't avoid getting hurt in life, no matter how hard you try and do so is foolish-"

"Foolish you say? Well then Yugi, prove me wrong then."

"What?"

"Prove me wrong." Atemu repeated heatedly. "Convince me that life is worth living and not hoping bed to bed."

Yugi flushed at Atemu's blunt remark but kept his eyes steadily on the other man. "Fine! I'll prove you wrong Ishigami Atemu. I'll show you that life has plenty to offer and you can find that one person and love he or she just as fiercely as you loved Mana."

As soon as these words escaped his mouth Yugi knew that he would have a long and strenuous journey ahead of him. Not only he had this to worry about but he had to get his grandfather's shop back as well and complete college.

_Grandpa, please help be successful in this endeavor, because if I fail, I fear there will be no saving Atemu from his own darkness._

_

* * *

_

A/N : I'm not exactly happy with this chapter and some of you maybe upset with how Mana passed away, but that gives the base foundation of how Atemu's acts.

Well? Like it? Hate it? Unbelievably upset with me?

How is Yugi going to fair in his new task? Stay tuned for Chapter Ten of Caged~!


	10. Chapter 10

Valkyria : Hello again! It's almost Friday where I am and I decided to post this before I went to bed for the night.

Griever : We really enjoyed the responses we received in Chapter Nine, from sad to compassionate. They are truly a joy to read.

Valkyria : Indeed they are. Here's the next installment of Caged. Hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer : We claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters!

* * *

**Chapter Ten : One Step Forward and One Step Backwards.**

"Sir? You wanted to see me?"

Atemu's lips twitched when he saw Otogi timidly peak into his office, he would definitely enjoy making Otogi sweat bullets over this matter.

"Yes, please, come in Otogi and don't call me '_Sir'_ we've known each other for years."

"Yeah, I know." Otogi laughed sheepishly, "Just don't want to give the other employees the wrong idea is all."

"Wrong idea?" Atemu asked with mock curiosity. "Some of these employees have been here for years Otogi, and they know we are on first name basis. So, just relax."

"I'm _relaxed." _Otogi snapped out, the game developer sighed heavily. "I-I'm sorry d-did Yugi tell you anything today?"

"He's my assistant." Atemu said deciding to play dumb for the time being. "He tells me many things, would you mind being more specific?"

"Did he tell you anything about our lunch date?" Otogi elaborated firmly. "How he felt about me? Anything?"

"No, not really, it's not my business who Yugi decides to go out with." Atemu lied. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Atemu mused softly tapping his finger against his polished desk. "You're awfully nervous for _nothing _to have happened Otogi."

"I did something I regret, can we leave it at that?" Otogi begged suddenly his face had grown from confident to weary.

"I couldn't do that Otogi and you know it." Atemu bit out harshly. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if you had sexually harassed anyone else besides Yugi?"

"Atemu-"

"_No_, if you had done and said what you did to Yugi to any other woman or man, they could have sued us for sexual harassment and my companies name could have gotten dragged through the mud!"

"It's not as if you two are together!" Otogi argued feebly. "He's not going to run off and tell or anything!"

"You don't know that you damned idiot! That's exactly why you keep your dick in your pants while working, just because you're the head of the Game Division gives you no right go around and force your way into anyone's pants."

"I-I'm sorry Atemu. It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't. Ryuuji Otogi you're suspended until further notice, this incident will be looked over by the me and the Board of Directors and it will ultimately decided whether you keep your job or not."

"Y-you can't _suspend _me!" Otogi spluttered, "Do you know how many projects my division has going right now!"

"I'm well aware of how many projects you have going on, seeing as how I give the go ahead for every single one of them. And, it's not your _division_ any longer."

Otogi's mouth suddenly lifted into a sly smirked that made Atemu wary. "Very well, I'll go and I'll apologize to Yugi on the way out."

"There's no need to do that." Atemu cut in quickly. He didn't want Otogi's slimy hands anywhere near Yugi. "I'll make sure to pass your apology along."

He doubt Yugi would give a damn about said apology though.

"Thanks." sliding out of the chair, Otogi gave a Atemu a mock salute before striding out of the door.

"What the hell was that about…?"

* * *

Yugi cursed under his breath when he saw Otogi coming out of Atemu's office as he was making his back to his desk.

"Afternoon, Motou-san."

"Ryuuji-san."

"I was told not to talk to you by Ishigami-san." Otogi remarked softly. "But, since I've been suspended for my earlier actions towards you. I figured it really doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter, then please, say you have to say and leave me in peace."

"Okay," Otogi leaned forward across the desk and looked directly into Yugi's eyes. "I may be suspended but, I _promise_ that I will be seeing you again."

"Is that a threat Ryuuji-san?"

"Of course not Motou-san." Otogi chuckled smoothly, pulling back he gave Yugi a sly smirk. "Like I said before, it's merely a simple promise. You're not going to run off to Ishigami-san again are you? I don't need anymore stain marks on my record here."

"Oh no." Yugi replied coldly, finally sliding into his seat. "I merely told Atemu before because I decided it was he who should handle one of his egotistic employees. But don't you worry Ryuuji-san, I am more than capable of taking care of persistent bugs such as yourself."

"You _little….!" _

"Ryuuji-san!"

Yugi turned in his chair to see a curvy blonde woman striding towards him, he mentally thanked the woman and whatever god was up there watching.

"Kujaku-san! Good afternoon."

"Not for you apparently." Mai purred. "Heard you got suspended and Atemu put all of your projects on me. What did the hell did you do?"

"None of your business!" Otogi hissed hatefully glaring at the blonde. "Just make sure that all of my projects are completed on time-"

"They will be delayed if you don't ask a little more nicely than that." Mai cut in sharply. "I think you got a little too big for your britches kid."

Yugi slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent the laughter from escaping. Kujaku Mai was exactly what Atemu told him she would be like.

That was a good thing considering his current problem.

"Whatever." Otogi muttered, light flush across his tan cheeks. "I'm out of here, the Board of Directors will probably call me in three days…"

"Thank you Kujaku-san." Yugi said once Otogi was out of earshot. "I'm-"

"I know who are sweetheart." Mai said with a sincere smile. "Atemu told me all about you, said something about the two of you getting along better now."

Yugi felt the blood rush to his face at that response, the previous day had been indeed heart-wrenching and Yugi promised himself that he would ease up on the insults and on top of that show Atemu that life was worth living.

It hadn't been a very successful night.

Trying to invite a cynical man out to the movies or to the park for a late night stroll was one hell of a challenge.

Especially when said man wanted something in return.

_I don't go out to and not come home empty-handed, what's the point in that? _

_I'm not a child Yugi, why can't we have dinner like mature adults and have a little **fun **__after? _

_Movies aren't very exciting to me anymore Yugi, well, unless there is a beautiful man or woman snuggled against me. Want to be that man? _

Yugi was getting a headache just thinking of the previous night. Nothing went according to plan and the night ended in flames.

Literally.

As a last resort, Yugi had forced Atemu to help him cook in the newly cleaned kitchen and they had actually engaged in a civil conversation. Until they both saw smoke coming out of the oven and stove on fire.

Grandpa was most likely ignoring his heart-felt prayers.

"You..you could say that." Yugi said hesitantly. "Anyway, what can I do for you Kujaku-san."

Mai waved the papers in her hands. "I need to see Atemu about some reports, including the extra work Ryuuji-san left behind. He's not in a meeting?"

"No, I don't believe so. Please, go ahead in."

"Thanks sweetheart."

Yugi watched as Mai opened the door and peaked her head in. "Atemu! Wake up!"

"Ugh." he heard Atemu groan. "Who is it…? Oh lord! It's the nightmare! Yugi! Why did you let her in?"

_I would say that I'm sorry, but it would be such an insincere apology. I'll have to thank him about handling Otogi though… _

"Kujaku-san has some reports for you!" he said through the open door. "Please be attentive towards her Atemu-san!"

"I'll make sure of it Yugi-kun."

Yugi chuckled and watched the door click shut and yelling ensued soon after. At least one more person here could keep Atemu in check.

Now all he had to worry about was Otogi, how was he going to deal with that man? He didn't want Atemu to know, the other had enough on his plate as it was.

_We're always here for you Yugi, no matter what you need. _

Remembering those words, Yugi reached over and picked up the phone and dialed an familiar number.

It was time for some back-up.

* * *

A/N : A short fun-filled chapter that I thought all of you might enjoy. Next update will definitely be on April 6th

Have a good weekend!


	11. Chapter 11

Valkyria : I can honestly say, this is the fastest I've updated my stories in a long while. I'm so satisfied with that.

Griever : The readers are satisfied with that as well. And even better news, we are almost passed the hundred-review mark!

Valkyria : Thank you everyone! Like I have said previously. This may or may not be our last Yu-gi-oh! Story because Griever and I are getting interested in other fandoms. Kingdom Hearts and Tales of Symphonia respectively.

Griever : But, our dear reviewers, please always be on the look out for stories in the Yu-gi-oh fandom.

**Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters and locations.**

**Current Song : Trust You by Yuna Ito**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven : Sexual Attraction is not Your Friend.**

"Ryuuji Otogi? Isn't he the guy who invented Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"That's right."

"How do you expect me to catch this guy's attention? You said that he was head of the Gaming Division in Ishigami-sans company."

"You're very attractive Honda, you can catch any man or woman's' attention."

Hiroto Honda gave Yugi a tolerant smile. "This just seems wrong, I mean seducing this man to get back at him…"

"He deserves it." Jou and Yugi chorused.

"Honda-san maybe right on this one." Seto cut in. "Though I'm not happy about Ryuuji-sans behavior towards you Yugi. It wouldn't be best to screw around with him like this, that would just be putting us down to his level."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Jou grumbled out bitterly. "You heard what Yugi told us about what Ryuuji-san said to him."

"I'll go out with him." Honda suddenly cut in firmly. "Just _once_ and that'll be the end of it alright?"

Jou reached over and grabbed Honda in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Honda! You rock buddy!"

"Get off me." Honda growled out, placing his hands on Jou and ripping them away. "I'm doing this for Yugi, not you."

"I appreciate this Honda, really."

* * *

_Is this guy serious? He's been talking about himself for the past hour and a half! _

Honda shifted in his chair and stared at his half-eaten steak. As promised, he managed he to catch Otogi's eye and the man had asked him on a date almost immediately.

Surprisingly enough, they had met in one of the malls clothing stores, when Otogi had approached him; Honda was mesmerized by the others emerald eyes and broad shoulders. Honda knew right off the bat that this would end up turning into a purely physical relationship.

It was too bad. Otogi certainly was an intelligent man, despite his many flaws.

"So, tell me, what do you do Honda-san?"

"Oh," Honda idly picked at his mashed potatoes. "I work in my father's garage, working on motorcycles. I'm heading off to Domino University in the fall for engineering and business."

"Impressive." Otogi whistled. "And after University? What are you're plans then?"

Honda shrugged and reached for his water. "I'm hoping I can open up my own motorcycle shop."

"I help you with that if you want…"

Honda looked up and stared into Otogi for any deception but only found sincerity.

"I'm grateful.." Honda started wearily. "Truly, but don't you think it's a little strange to be offering such a thing on a first date?"

"What can I say?" Otogi shrugged and Honda couldn't help but notice how broad Otogi's shoulders were under the black turtleneck. "If I see potential in a idea, I'll do anything I can to support it."

_If you see potential to get into my pants, you mean. _

"You're head of the Gaming Division at Ishigami Corp you said?"

"Yeah, I really love my job, but I ran into some personal problems so I'm taking a couple of days off for the time being."

Honda resisted the urge to laugh, that was the most humble way to say he was suspended.

"I see, I hope you resolve those problems soon. You look like you enjoy your job."

"I do, this is my dream job but I do admit that I take things a little too far at times…"

_Oh confession time is it..? _

"It's good that you acknowledge that. It'll help you in the long run."

"Well." Otogi blinked. "That's a surprising thing to say Honda-san."

"Well," Honda shrugged. "It never hurts to hear another's opinion about a situation that you're in. it'll give you a different perspective and please Honda-kun is fine."

"The same courtesy extends to you.."

* * *

"You seem distracted today Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi turned away from his paperwork and gave Atemu a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine my thoughts ran away from me."

It had been two whole days since he and Jou had sent Honda off to pursue Otogi and they haven't heard anything from the brunette.

That was worrying to say the least.

What if Otogi had found out that Honda was a friend of his? If something happened to Honda then Yugi would never forgive himself. He realized that Seto was right, setting this whole seducing plan up was extremely childish.

"Very well, I assume that you have heard of Ryuuji Otogi's suspension?"

"Yes, I ran into him on his way out. I wanted to thank you for that. You kept your word about doing something about him."

When Atemu sent him a grin for his words, Yugi began to grow wary, over the time they had lived with each other Yugi began to judge the grins Atemu sported from good to bad.

This was bad.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked resigned. "If you say make-out session or anything sexual. I don't care if your my boss I'll kick your ass."

Atemu released a bark of laughter and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "No nothing like that. I want to take you out to dinner tonight. It's Friday and I figured you didn't feel like cooking."

Before Yugi could answer, the phone on his desk rang. "Sure thing, we can go after work tonight."

Giving Atemu a smile, Yugi reached over and picked up the phone. "Ishigami Corporation. Motou Yugi speaking."

"_Yugi! Thank God… I found Honda!" _

"What…? Is he. Is he alright? He's not hurt is he!"

"_Ugh that bastard is fine. He's been with Ryuuji-san the whole time! Apparently that date went pretty good __**really**__ good." _

Yugi almost dropped the phone causing Atemu to raise an eyebrow at the action. Yugi merely shooed the older man away.

When Atemu shut his office door, Yugi put the phone back up to his ear. "You mean…they've been spending time together for the last two days…?"

"_Yeah, apparently Honda wants you to convince Atemu to give Otogi his job back." _

Yugi could honestly say that this entire thing blew up in his face. Instead of getting rid of Otogi, he only managed to give the man a most likely purely physical relationship and his job back.

"_Yugi? You there?" _

"…I'm here Jou. I'll convince Atemu to give Otogi his job back. It's the least we can do for letting Honda go through this.."

"_I'm sure Honda doesn't mind so much now, he's been sexually frustrated for months." _

"Too much information Jou." Yugi deadpanned. "Too much information."

He pulled the phone away when Jou released a howl of laughter.

"I'm hanging up now Jou."

"_Yeah *snicker* Okay Yugi. Bye." _

"Bye."

With all the patience he had, Yugi gently hung up the phone instead of slamming it down like he so wanted to.

_Maybe those two will end up happy together? Sexual relationships sometimes turn into sincere ones- _

What the hell was he thinking! Of course this wasn't going to turn out well. Now one of his dear friends was stuck in a relationship with a no-good, egotistical man.

One day karma was going to come around in bite him in the ass.

* * *

Jou wiped the tears away from his eyes as the last of his laughter faded away. Next to him, Seto was frowning but his eyes were glowing with amusement.

"I can't believe this happened. This was definitely unexpected."

"Indeed it was. Do you think we should do something about this Katsuya?"

"Nah," Jou waved his lovers worries away. "Honda's a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'm sort of guilty about how this whole thing turned out though."

"Sort of?" Seto snorted. "If you felt any kind of guilt then you wouldn't have been laughing like hyena previously."

"I laugh to cover up the guilt."

That response, much to Jou's chagrin, was met with absolute silence.

"You're such a jerk Kaiba Seto."

"I love you too Katsuya."

* * *

"You're not hungry? You've been picking at your food for fifteen minutes now."

"I'm-"

"No need to apologize." Atemu interrupted softly. "Something is obviously on your mind. I'm here to listen."

Therein laid the problem, how was he going to convince Atemu to give Otogi's job back without an full explanation.

_Oh Atemu? By the way, my friend is sleeping with one of your employees whom you suspended on my behalf. Would you kindly give him his job back? Pretty please? _

Yeah. That was going to go over really well.

"I have something to tell you." Atemu and Yugi blurted out.

"What?"

"Please, you go first." Atemu said.

"I don't want to." Yugi replied quickly, ducking his head and stuffing his mouth full of peas.

"You…don't want to?" Atemu repeated slowly. "Have I upset you lately? I thought we were getting along."

"We are!" Yugi assured quickly after swallowing. "You've been very nice to me and I appreciate it."

"Then what is the problem?"

Setting his fork aside, Yugi stared into Atemu's concerned crimson eyes. "I need you…to give Ryuuji Otogi's his position back."

Silence met his words and Yugi wasn't surprised.

"…excuse me? You want me to do _what?" _

"Give Ryuuji Otogi his job back."

Atemu shook his head in disbelief. "You're the first person to confuse me like this in a very long time. Can you explain to me why you want Otogi back?"

"You see." Yugi tsked sympathetically. "I just can't do that."

"You can't?"

"No, no I can't."

Atemu reached over for his wine glass. "Why not? I need a valid reason to give him his job back. People don't do things without a reason."

"Of course they do." Yugi countered. "People bungee jump off bridges and cliffs purely for the adrenaline rush. That's not a valid reason to do that."

Atemu groaned into his wine glass and Yugi didn't know if that was a Yes or No.

Clapping his hands together, Yugi stuck out his lip. "Please Atemu? Pretty please?"

"I definitely know that you've been around Katsuya-san too long. The both of you have perfected that damned pout, that's why Seto is so whipped right now."

"Don't say such things about your cousin."

Atemu snorted. "Why not? I bet what he says about me is twice as worse and Yes to your question about Otogi. But! You have to tell me the reason by the end of dinner."

"Deal!"

* * *

A/N : Once again. Chapter out early. Because I have an job interview tomorrow so wish me luck!

Next Chapter : April 15th


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyria : Bleh, I'm expecting a call back from the interview hopefully on Monday, and thanks for wishing me luck on the interview guys! I think it went pretty good. Another early update! I couldn't wait until the 15th ….Moving along, I'm planning another Yu-gi-oh story, just ignore what I said in my previous authoress note in Chapter Eleven.

**Kiss of Twilight : Born and raised into a family of famous assassins. Atemu Ishigami knew any and everything about the dark trade. But when he meets his current target, Yugi Motou, and views the others lifestyle, it causes Atemu to question his very own existence and wonders if the path he's chosen is the one he truly wants to continue. **

**Emperors' Prophecy : Yugi Motou didn't mind his seer abilities while growing up, but when one of his visions saves the life of the current ruler of the Kingdom of Elysian, Atemu, rumors of it spread like wildfire and the only way to stop other countries from coming after him…is to marry Emperor Atemu? **

**Connected - Caught in the cross-fire of an enemy sorcerers spell. Novice mage, Yugi Motou is unfortunately soul-bond to the famous Captain of Knights Atemu, luckily they found a way to break the spell. It would be an easy journey if Atemu didn't hate any and everything about magic!**

Griever : These three will be in the works soon enough, as Caged slowly comes to an end. So do us a favor our dear reviewers and vote on the one you want!

Valkyria : So here's Part 2 of Atemu and Yugi's dinner outing! We hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as he had typing it.

**Disclaimer : We have no rights over the Yu-gi-oh anime nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve : Karma.**

It was when dessert rolled around that Yugi grew even more anxious, after agreeing to give Otogi his job back Atemu had grown quiet and that worried Yugi more than he cared to admit.

Poking at his chocolate cake, Yugi took a deep silent breath before moving his eyes to meet Atemu's patient ones.

"You wanted to know why I wanted you to hire Otogi back."

"Oh?" curiosity as well as amusement was in Atemu's voice. "You're going to tell me now?"

"I did promise." Yugi grumbled out. "It's for our friend, Hiroto Honda."

At Atemu's nod, Yugi continued half-heartedly. "Well, you see, Jou and I set Otogi up, our original plan was to have Honda-kun go out on a few dates with Otogi and leave him hanging. But, that didn't go as well as we planned and now they're…"

"They are…." Atemu coaxed softly.

Yugi knew his face was very red at this point but pressed on regardless. "Now they're in a sexual relationship."

"So," Atemu chuckled heartily. "Instead of leaving Otogi high and dry like you originally planned, you and Jou gave him a sexual relationship and his job back."

"_Yes." _

"Oh this is rich." Atemu covered his mouth to smother his chuckles. "I can't believe Seto allowed this to happen."

"He was actually against this whole thing." Yugi corrected when Atemu's laughter finally died down. "I'm just worried that Honda will get his heart broken if.."

"If Hiroto-san decides he's falling in love with Otogi." Atemu finished smoothly, the amusement from his eyes gone as quickly as it came. "I'm sure that Hiroto-san can handle himself in such matters."

Yugi hummed in agreement. "But, have you wondered what will happen if Otogi fell in love with Honda?"

Atemu raised an eyebrow before releasing a disbelieve snort. "The day that man falls in _love_, is the day I decide to take cooking and sewing lessons."

"Want to bet?"

"Bet? On what?"

Yugi shrugged and gave Atemu a sly smile. "I bet you that Otogi will fall in love with Honda and get engaged by the time I graduate from college."

Atemu leaned forward and stapled his fingers under his chin and stared Yugi down. "Don't you have enough on your plate as it is?"

That was true, Yugi did have enough on his list to deal with, but what was one more thing? But it would be fun to see Atemu in a pink apron trying to learn to cook and pricking his fingers trying to sew.

"I can handle it." Yugi responded confidently. "Now, Atemu, do you accept the bet?"

"I'll take the bet. What does the winner get?"

"If I win," Yugi started with a sly smirk. "I'll teach you how to cook and sew and plus you have to wear one of those frilly aprons."

Atemu froze before blinking slowly as if he was in a daze. "Excuse me? Let me get this straight…if you win and that's a big _if_, you'll teach me how to cook and sew and I have to wear one of those silly frilly aprons?"

Yugi snickered at the look of shock that Atemu was wearing, it was as if the man was walking to his execution. It was too sweet for words.

"That's right, you haven't named your terms yet."

"Oh, my terms are very simple." Atemu drawled with a lazy smirk that instantly made Yugi cautious, he recognized that smirk.

It was _evil. _

"Well?" Yugi demanded impatiently wanting to get this over with. "What are you're terms-"

"You'll marry me."

"_What!" _

Yugi didn't care that he was attracting the gazes of the people that were around him, the only thing he was concentrating on was the smug smirk that Atemu was wearing.

_Bastard. _

"Keep your voice down." Atemu murmured softly, "Your started this whole thing Yugi, so don't get upset if you can't the terms that I've offered."

"Pick something else." Yugi hissed dangerously. "I'll be damned if I'm going to give my hand in marriage over a bet."

"Ishigami Yugi." Atemu purred out softly, crimson eyes were filled with wicked amusement at this point and Yugi had a disturbing feeling that it wouldn't be going away for the rest of the night.

Taking a deep breath and pushing his rage down, he could easily call this whole thing off but seeing Atemu in that _pink_ frilly apron was too much of an opportunity to miss.

Pride be damned.

"Fine." Yugi bit out forcefully. "I accept your terms, now, you had something to tell me earlier?"

* * *

"You _idiot. _do you know how worried Yugi and I were!"

Honda laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry…time really did fly by."

"It usually does when you're having continuous bouts of sex." Seto commented idly from the couch.

"_Shut up_ Seto." Jou hissed dangerously before turning back to wary Honda. "And you! What the hell? You could've called us or something. We thought you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Again, sorry." the apology didn't sound in the least bit sincere and it served to anger Jou even more.

"Calm down." Seto spoke up firmly. "You really have no right to be angry Katsuya. This was yours and Yugi's idea was it not?"

"I'm not denying that it wasn't!" Jou roared reaching up and running his hands through his hear. "I'm just trying to point out that-"

"You were worried and he should have called." Seto finished with a bored sigh. "I'm afraid that he's right Honda-san. You did worry us with that disappearance act. I would appreciate it if you would call or give us some sign that you're alive."

"I promise that I will-"

"Good." Jou cut in rudely. "Now, was he good in bed or not?"

"What the hell!" Honda cried out, his face heating up. "You don't ask people that Jouounchi!"

"Have you forgotten how crude this man can be?" Seto pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "I'll admit I'm curious as well."

"….the both of you are a _such_ a headache sometimes."

* * *

"You know, it would have been nice if you would have told me this a lot sooner."

"I apologize. I've been told that I take my teasing a little bit too far."

Yugi laughed softly. "That's an understatement. So, Grandpa did all of this? He set all of this up?"

"You know that your grandfather loved you very much Yugi. And, he knew you very well."

All this time, he thought that Atemu was holding his grandfather's deed over his head because he had the chance to. Yugi never would have imagined that his own grandfather had put Atemu up to the task.

"So, he told you not to give me the deed until I finish college? But, you were going to give to me anyway?"

"That's right." Atemu confirmed. "Solomon is a good man, I wouldn't hold his debt up after he passed away and burden you with it. So I told him that I would give the deed to you after he passed. But he knew that you would spend the rest of your life attending to it."

"I…"

Yugi looked up when he felt a touch against his hand, he felt his breath catch in throat when he saw sincerity and understanding in Atemu's eyes.

"Forgive me?" Atemu asked quietly, tightening the grip he had on Yugi's hand. "I only wanted what's best for you Yugi, despite how I've treated and teased you."

"You…I. why are you so damn confusing all of the time."

Atemu's gentle laughter caused shivers to run down his spine. It was a nice, relaxed sound, much better than the older man bitter and sarcastic laughter.

"Is that a yes? Am I forgiven?"

Yugi pulled his hand away and stared down at his barely touched cake. "Yes, you're forgiven, you were only doing what Grandpa wanted. I can't fault you for that."

"Good, let's finish this up and we can go catch a movie."

Yugi watched as Atemu quickly -but gracefully- wolfed down his dessert. It was at that specific moment that Yugi realized something.

He was attracted to Atemu.

This man had changed his whole lifestyle to accommodate him and keep an promise to an elderly man whom he only knew for five short years.

Atemu was an attractive, intelligent and kind-hearted -when the occasion called for it- what wasn't to like?

_Grandpa, I think I'm in trouble._

* * *

A/N : Yugi finally admits it! That he's attracted to Atemu! But, hold you're horses my dear reviewers. The road of love and life isn't paved that easily. Yugi and Atemu still have a couple of hurtles to go over so I hope you'll stay with me.

If you've read my A/N at the beginning, then please vote for the next story that you want me to write. Thanks so much.

Next Update : April 15th (Really)


	13. Chapter 13

_V_alkyria : Good Afternoon/Morning/Evening. Whatever time your reading this.

Griever : We have counted the votes for the stories in the last Chapter and the winner is *drum roll*

Valkyria and Griever : Emperors' Prophecy! Thank you for your votes!

Valkyria : Also, a bit of good news after Emperors' Prophecy is settled in, I will be starting Connected as well. So you have two stories to look forward too during the summertime

**Disclaimer : **We claim no rights to the anime Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen : Autumn Leaves.**

"…It's been months you think that Otogi would get tired of Honda-san by now."

Yugi shifted his backpack on his lap before giving Atemu a amused glance. "Getting a little nervous Atemu? What happened to that confidence you had this summer."

Three long months had passed in the blink of a eye and September had snuck on Yugi before he knew it. As promised, he had taken his entrance exams to Domino University and was now attending full-time along with Honda and Jou.

Unfortunately, he was only able to see his friends during lunch and on weekends and he hadn't really made the effort to make any new friends in his classes. Which Atemu had protested about at times.

"Don't be absurd." Atemu commented with a smirk. "I haven't lost a bet before and I don't intend to start now."

"That confidence you love so much is going to come back and bite you in the ass." Yugi said dryly. "You really didn't have to give me a ride you know. I could've taken the bus or-"

"We've been over this little one." Atemu interrupted smoothly. "I have no problem dropping you off on the way to work."

Yugi quickly turned away to hide his blushing face. Atemu had taken it upon himself to given him nicknames after the revealing dinner they had that night.

Little one or Aibou seemed to be the older mans favorite thus far. Yugi protested vehemently at first but the older businessman only gave him an amused smile.

"Have you met anyone new yet?"

Yugi blinked curiously. "Anyone yet?"

"Friends." Atemu elaborated. "Do you know the names of some of the people in your class yet?"

Yugi withheld a groan, he already knew where this conversation was going. He didn't understand why Atemu was pressing so hard about it.

"Of course I do, it's kind of hard not to when so many people have heard of my grandfather."

"I see." Atemu blinked. "I met your teacher. Professor Hawkins right?"

"That's right."

Yugi was slightly worried when Professor Hawkins had pulled him aside short after class was over, only to feel relieved seconds later when the older man explained that he had knew his grandfather and was sorry that he couldn't make to his friends funeral.

"I met Professor Hawkins before." Atemu explained easing out of traffic. "He was leading a expedition with Motou-san."

"Oh? When was this?"

"About a month after I met your grandfather actually. Professor Hawkins is a very wise man and he is an authority on archeology and well-known within that community. It's an honor to be taught by him."

"..I've never heard you give someone so many compliments before."

Atemu shrugged and pulled the car to a stop. "I give compliments where they are due. Have a good day little one."

Yugi gave Atemu a exasperated look before opening the car door. "Please, don't call me that in public if you can help it."

"It's my favorite nickname, you can't deprive me of that."

Turning back, Yugi opened his mouth only to snap it close when at the sight before him, was Atemu _pouting?_

Staring for a second longer, Yugi shook his head before stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him.

It was too early in the morning to deal with that.

* * *

_Ah one thing about not having an assistant all day is the dreaded __**paperwork **that I'll have to do instead**. **_

Flipping through the thick stack of unsigned papers, Atemu dredged up a deep sigh and moved them to the left side of his desk.

He missed his little Aibou.

"Why so melancholy sweetheart?" a seductive voice drawled.

Atemu forced his gaze up to see Mai leaning his office doorway with a small note in her manicured hands.

"If you had all of this paperwork you'd be melancholy as well. Playing messenger today Mai-chan?"

He forced down a chuckle when Mai's attractive features twisted into a fierce scowl. "I wouldn't have to do it if Ishizu was so held down with phone calls and paperwork."

"Ah the woes of being vice-president." Atemu drawled. "You get half of the paperwork. Can I have my message please?"

"Pretty please with cherries on top and a strip tease." Mai purred walking forward and handing him the small slip of paper.

"I would, but my heart is half-way taken."

Opening the note and reading it's contents, Atemu hissed and threw it into the trash bin as if it burned him. Mai's howling laughter did nothing to make him feel better.

"_Vivian Wong_. Why the hell didn't you tell me the note was from her!"

Vivian Wong was a successful model, actress and martial artist champion. Atemu would proudly admit that she was very talented and attractive and would not have minded to jumping into bed with her.

If not she had proclaimed that he was her _love slave_ on national television during one of her fashion shows. The attraction faded quickly after that. He had to change his number and e-mail when she began to stalk him shamelessly.

"You disappeared on her Atemu. She looks like the type that needs to be told that you don't want to see her."

Atemu raised a eyebrow at that comment. "I figured changing my number and e-mail would be hint enough and she was stalking me Mai. That's excuse enough for me to do what I did."

"If you weren't so charming and handsome then you wouldn't have stalkers sweetheart."

_My charm and looks don't work on everyone. _

"I have to get back to work. I suggest you do the same."

Mai began walking out, her clicking heels loud against the silence of the room. "Oh, one more thing Atemu."

"Yeah?" whatever she had to tell him it couldn't be as bad as receiving a message from Vivian-

"Vivian called earlier, before you came into work, she said something about coming to visit-"

"_What!"_

* * *

_Why does she keep staring at me? Do I have something on my face? _

Every since his class with Professor Hawkins started, a blonde girl sitting three seats to the right of him kept glancing at him.

Honestly she looked too young to be attending a college-level class, and he had never seen her before.

"Essay due in three days class dismissed."

Essay? Yugi blinked. When did they have an essay?

_Great…I don't want to ask Professor Hawkins what the essay is supposed to be about because he'll know I wasn't paying attention. Guess I have no one to blame but myself. _

Gathering his things, Yugi slid his backpack onto his shoulders before walking up the steps to the exit. He made it half way before the blonde girl from stepped in front of him.

"Hello! I'm Rebecca Hawkins! You're Motou Yugi aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Yugi stared at the younger girl warily. "Hawkins you said? Are you related to Professor Hawkins?"

Rebecca pushed her glasses further up her nose before nodding. "I'm his granddaughter. I heard a lot about you from grandpa. I'm your new classmate."

"But you look only twelve years old!" Yugi blurted out.

"Rebecca is a very special child Yugi." Arthur spoke from the blackboard. "She wanted to go here instead of some of the universities in America and here we are."

Yugi knew that there were some very prestigious Universities in the states, and only some of the best and brightest could attend. it was same for Tokyo University and the like here. Why Domino University though? If you scored high enough you could get in here.

Rebecca grabbed his wrist and pulled him the rest of the way to the exit, throwing a quick good-bye to Professor Hawkins, Yugi let himself be pulled out of the classroom and into the slowly emptying hallways.

"Can…I help you with something Hawkins-san-"

"Call me Rebecca. Hawkins-san sounds too formal and makes me feel old."

Old? How could a twelve year old feel old? Yugi decided that it was time to get away from this pushy girl.

"Rebecca-san-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's just _Rebecca_. Yugi-chan!"

_Yugi-chan! _

Gently pulling his wrists out of the younger girls wrists. Yugi gave Rebecca a weak smile while pointing down the hall where he knew Jou was currently finishing up one of his classes.

"It's nice to meet you Rebecca, but I have to get going now-"

"Will you go out with me?"

"…excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Rebecca screeched out and Yugi winced at the loud sound. Rebecca had good lungs for someone so small.

"I'm sorry but I don't think-"

"If you don't then I'll tell."

"Tell?" Yugi blinked curiously. He didn't remember doing anything that warranted getting blackmailed by a slightly psychotic twelve year old genius.

Then again, he did have a terrible streak of bad luck lately…

Rebecca pulled him closer and put her glossed lips against his ear. "If you don't go out with me then I'll tell everyone in the University of your _relationship _with Ishigami Atemu."

_How does she…? _

"Listen." Yugi began slowly, not wanting to set Rebecca off anymore than she was now. "I don't know who told you that but I don't have a relationship with-"

"Little one? What's taking so long? Classes are over now aren't they?"

Yugi and Rebecca whirled around to see Atemu standing a mere few feet away from them with a worried expression.

Rebecca send him a bitter smirk, unbefitting for someone as young as her.

"Not dating huh?"

* * *

A/N : That's it! And a day early no less. I left Yugi trapped with a stalker Rebecca and a worried Atemu! What's the poor boy going to do?

The question is; how does Rebecca know about the two of them? That's a question you're going to have to wait next week for because I'm tired and the next update will be..

April 22nd!

Thanks for reading!

_. _


	14. Chapter 14

Valkyria : Not much to say today, as always we enjoyed reading the reviews you guys sent us. Some of you are happy to see Vivian and Rebecca and some of you are not.

Griever : As promised, the date is April 22nd a very relaxed, yet very hot Friday.

Valkyria : Seriously, the summers are very hot where I am. The sun is blaring…yay.

Griever : We love her enthusiasm don't we?

Disclaimer : We claim no ownership of Yu-gi-oh! Enjoy the chapter.

**Current Song : Reset by Ayaka Hirahara.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen : Possessive Grips.**

"What the hell is wrong with you! Let go of me!" snatching his wrist away from Atemu's tight grip. Yugi rubbed the reddened skin gently, he didn't doubt that it would be a bruise there later.

Yugi couldn't believe the behavior that Atemu had displayed earlier, sure he had expected Atemu to be teasing towards him when the older man spotted him together with Rebecca.

Instead, Atemu had grabbed Yugi by the arm, glaring coldly enough at Rebecca to freeze the young girls blood and dragged him outside.

The emotions that flashed through Atemu's crimson eyes sent shivers down his spine, he didn't like how animalistic and possessive Atemu looked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Yugi? Who was that girl?"

Still holding onto his wrist, Yugi ignored Atemu's' question and headed for the car that was parked a few feet away.

Soon enough, he heard footsteps against the gravel of the parking lot and Atemu's' demanding and hard voice.

"Yugi-"

"_Enough." _turning on his heel, Yugi pinned Atemu with a heated stare. "Can we please talk about this when we get home? You're causing a scene."

They had indeed gained quite the audience, including Rebecca who had followed them outside, many of the female students were staring at them confused while the males were openly leering or smirking.

"_Fine _we'll talk about this once we're home, that I promise."

Sighing heavily, Yugi slipped into the front seat and slammed the door shut behind him, turning his face away when Atemu slipped into the drivers side.

This day could not get any worse.

* * *

"It is good to be home again isn't it?"

"Hell no, why would I want to stare at Atemu's ugly face again. How long do you we have to be here?"

"I want to see Yugi and visit Grandfather Solomon's grave. It's the least I could do since we missed the funeral…."

"Bah, the old man never liked me much anyways…"

"_Bakura!_ You shouldn't speak ill of the dead, you know better!"

Bakura's' thin lips curled into a smirk. "Just because I know better doesn't mean that I'll be good. _You _should now that by now Ryou."

Ryou blushed heavily at the suggestive comment. "Nevertheless, please be respectful when we go alright?"

Ryou had met Bakura during his final year of high school, the older man had introduced himself as simply as Bakura and arrogantly stated that he was president of the Egyptian division of Ishigami Corp and had the nerve to demand that Ryou go out with him because he had the money and prestige.

Ryou wasn't impressed in the least bit. He quickly turned Bakura down and thought that would be the end of it, he would never see Bakura or his cocky attitude again.

Oh how dreadfully wrong he was.

Bakura had shown up at his then job, a pizzeria, a few days later and demanded that he go out with him. In front of all his co-workers no less!

Embarrassed and angry, Ryou had sharply turned Bakura down and had asked the older man to leave the premises.

When he showed up for worked the very next day, he had found out that Bakura had bought the _entire_ chain of pizzerias in all of Domino.

That arrogant and disrespectful man had become his boss overnight!

_Every. Single. Day. _Bakura had asked him out, the man had full rights to come in when he pleased since he owned the place.

Ryou, by then, was out of patience and his sanity was degrading finally said yes as long as Bakura never came into the pizzeria frequently.

The date went without a hitch, Bakura had taken him to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. Ryou had admitted after the date was done, that Bakura was a charming man that was passionate about his work.

A second date had turned into a third then a fourth and a fifth until Bakura had asked him to become his lover.

Ryou readily agreed.

Of course his friends and Bakuras' advisors had advised against their relationship. The both of them had ignored the warnings and had slowly developed a playful and loving relationship.

It wasn't until that Bakura had to return to Egypt that their relationship had taken a dramatic turn. Ryou knew that long distance relationships never truly lasted, and planned to break up with Bakura when he saw him next.

He never got the chance to say those heart-breaking words, at the very airport they were now standing in, Bakura had dropped down on one knee and asked him to marry him.

Ryou couldn't resist the temptation of saying yes.

"I'll be good." Bakura spoke up, bringing him back to the present. "As long as Atemu doesn't get in my face."

Ryou reached over and planted a kiss on the older mans cheek. "That's all I ask."

* * *

Honda's nose wrinkled at the stained silk sheets, slipping out of the large bed, he slipped on his underwear and pants before grabbing the sheets and tossing them into the laundry basket.

It had been three long and exciting months of amazing sex and great dinners, but Honda found himself getting more and more dissatisfied with his relationship with Ryuuji Otogi.

He wanted something more.

Honda couldn't just go up to Otogi and blurt out that he wanted a more stable relationship, that wasn't an option and the other would most likely end the relationship on the spot. He learned that Ryuuji Otogi was a man of flight, when things got to heavy, he bailed.

"You don't have to do that Honda, the maids clean up." Otogi spoke from the open bathroom door.

Honda shrugged and slipped on his black t-shirt. "I rather do it myself you know? I wouldn't want them to pick up bed sheets with _that_ all over it."

"They're used to it."

Honda forced down a flinch at the blunt statement, he knew that Otogi held some sort of sick pride of sleeping with so many men and women.

"Don't say such things." Honda muttered loud enough for the other to hear. "Think about them for once-"

"I do." Otogi cut in walking towards him and placing a soft kiss against his neck. "The walls are soundproof."

Honda groaned and rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on. "That's not what I meant and you know it, I have to get going anyways."

"Where?"

"Home." Honda spat out, zipping his pants and straightening his hair, he would have to shower thoroughly when he got back, he felt disgusting.

"You usually stay with me if you don't have classes, do you have someone else?"

"_No!_ how dare you ask me that!"

Otogi scowled and crossed his arms over his naked chest. "How could I not? You've been acting like you're bored with me lately. Why is that? Am I really dissatisfying you in the bedroom?"

Instead of the anger he usually felt at being provoked, Honda felt an overwhelming sadness and pity over take him.

He felt pity for Otogi.

Honda placed his hands on Otogi's' bare shoulders and reached up to give the other a kiss on the cheek. "It's not that at all Otogi-kun, it's just classes are beginning to pick up and I'm stressed out is all. I'm not cheating on you or anything."

Otogi's shoulders sagged under his grip. "I know, and I'm sorry for saying that, but I feel like you're unsatisfied with me. Have I done something wrong?"

"No." _Yes, everything is wrong with this relationship. _"You've done nothing wrong."

"If-if you say so." Otogi sounded hesitant and a bit hurt and Honda's heart gave a painful twist at that. "I'll give you a ride home?"

"Sure, sure thing."

* * *

"Rebecca Hawkins? She is related to Professor Hawkins?"

They were half way home and Yugi had _thoroughly_ explained the scene that Atemu stepped in on. He didn't know where that possessiveness came from, but he didn't want to see it again.

"How does she know about us is what I am curious about. We have been pretty discreet about this thus far. You haven't told anyone have you?"

"Of course not." Yugi snorted. "Who do I have to tell? You told Mai and I know she doesn't have a big mouth so who?"

Atemu's lips thinned. "I don't know, but I'll find out soon enough."

Yugi shrugged and looked out to window and felt relieved when he spotted the house not to far away, he narrowed his eyes when he spotted _Rebecca_ and a slender woman beside her.

"What the hell…?" he heard Atemu muttered beside him.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked slowly. "I know that's Rebecca, but who is that woman standing beside her?"

"That's _Vivian Wong_." the name was spat out like a curse and Yugi found himself somewhat amused at that.

"Sounds like you don't like her, what did she do to you?"

"I'll explain later. Does Rebecca know Vivian?"

Yugi shrugged. "How should I know? I just met her today, maybe Vivian was keeping tabs on you and teamed up with that twelve year old psychotic genius."

"You shouldn't call other people names like that little one."

Yugi eyebrows shot up. "Looks who talking! I can only imagine the insulting things you were thinking of the both of them just now."

Atemu opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the tapping on the glass.

"Hello?" Vivian pressed her face against the window. "Are the two of you going to stay in there all night? You wouldn't leave two beautiful ladies out in this chilly weather would you?"

"I'll kiss you on the mouth if you drive off right now." Yugi deadpanned.

"Really?" Atemu sounded too interested for Yugi's taste. "a chaste or full tongue?"

"Full tongue."

Atemu eagerly reached over and started the engine, all the while wearing a full-toothed grin.

"If you don't shut off this car this instant I'm going to set your house on fire!" Vivian roared, pounding her manicured hands on the window.

"This isn't your only house is it?" Yugi asked, ignoring the fact that they would be the victims of arson in a few minutes.

Atemu chuckled. "Of course not. I have one on the other side of the city and in three more cities in Japan."

"I'll tell the press I'm pregnant!" Vivian screeched, "And that it's yours and Yugi's!"

"How in the hell would that work?" Yugi questioned dryly. "We can't both be the father."

"She's an incredibly good actor." Atemu sighed and turned off the engine. "Trust me Yugi, she'll make it work."

"What are you doing? Why did you shut off the car!"

"We're getting out little one." Atemu replied with a bitter smirk. "I'll be damned if I'm plastered on every magazine cover stating that I'm the father of Vivian Wong's child."

* * *

A/N : Cliffhanger *ominous music* I hope you enjoyed today's Chapter and I got it out just in time! I have some good news everyone~!

Emperor's Prophecy will be up and ready by May 22nd I'm almost finished with the planning and whatnot and will begin writing chapters for it soon. Aren't you guys like excited?

Next update : April 29th see you guys then!


	15. Chapter 15

Valkyria : Hello everyone, hope you guys had a great Easter, for those who celebrate it. It's April 28th! Early Update!

Griever : We have passed the 200th review mark. Thanks guys you rock! We should do a one-shot to celebrate this…

Valkyria : We should. I'll admit that I've never done one-shots before so this will be perfect practice eh? So, my lovely reviewers why don't you gives us a idea and we'll see what we can cook up!

Griever : The winner will be announced once the next chapter appears and the one-shot chosen will be posted during the second week of May.

Disclaimer : We have no ownership of Yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters.

Current Music : Japanese Jazz Radio.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen : Awkward Situations.**

"Oh, this house is lovely!"

Yugi winced when Vivians' voice grated on his ears -and nerves- he and Atemu had both reluctantly got out of the car and allowed Vivian and Rebecca into the house.

Atemu would pay for this later, in some shape or form, the businessman would _pay._

"So, you two are _together _like that." Rebecca murmured into his ear.

"And if we are?" Yugi challenged back softly. "Would mind letting go of my arm please?"

Rebecca ignored his request and squeezed his arm. "Even if you are, I'm sure Atemu will come up with some kind of agreement to keep his reputation in tact."

Yugi seethed at the younger girls comment and led her into the living room, dropping Rebecca off on the couch, Yugi quickly made his way into the kitchen and set out the materials to make tea.

"Yugi-"

Yugi tightened his grip on the tea cups at the sound of the older mans voice. "I'm not talking to you _Ishigami-san." _

"Hey now." Atemu frowned. "You're acting as if this is my fault the demon women are here."

"Isn't it?" Yugi hissed, getting out a tray of cakes and cookies, he knew that both Vivian and Rebecca would cringe at his choices of snacks but would not turn them down.

Small revenge is_ sweet. _

"I don't want my name anywhere near Vivian's especially on a gossip magazine of all things, and I know you don't want to have anything to do with Rebecca Hawkins."

"That's just it Atemu." Yugi sighed heavily. "You can get rid of your problem by putting a very effective restraining order on Vivian, but me? I have to deal with Rebecca because she's in the same class as me, plus she's Professor Hawkins granddaughter."

"I'm sure Professor Hawkins would put a stop to this if you asked him."

Yugi raised a eyebrow in Atemu's direction before turning his attention back to the jasmine tea. "He'll get suspicious and start asking questions, questions that I don't want to answer."

Yugi tensed up when he felt Atemu's body heat along his back. When did the man get so close?

"What kind of _questions_ would those be Yugi?" Atemu whispered huskily into his ear. "I'm very interested in hearing them."

Yugi forced down a shiver that wanted to race down his spine. Atemu smelt so good, like sandalwood and wine. Why did he have to be attracted to such a flirtatious man?

Yugi pulled away and found himself against the counter. "Like the fact that I'm staying with a very rich businessman..?"

He withheld a sigh when he felt Atemu press against him again. "So? Just tell him what happened."

"No! I am not telling Professor Hawkins about grandfathers deal. could you please get off me? Your squishing me."

"But Yugi." Atemu grinned and wrapped his arms around Yugi's smaller waists. "You feel so comfortable."

"I'm not your pillow." Yugi remarked dryly. "Since you have nothing to do but try to feel me up, please take this tray into the living room."

Both of Atemu eyebrows shot up at his request, and Yugi resisted the urge to laugh out loud. It wouldn't do to laugh at the mans suffering.

"Making me go into the lioness den are you not?"

Yugi gave the older man a gentle smile that reached his eyes. "Of course Atemu-kun, I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The lobby of Kaiba Corporation was in complete and utter chaos. Jou watched with a growing headache as amateur to skillful duelist lined up to receive Kaiba's latest duel disk.

He had to keep reminding himself throughout handing them out that he was doing this for his lover. Even though he was currently in the middle of classes and had little time to spare.

It was for _Seto. _

Passing another box without looking up. "Thank you for participating in Kaiba Corps; Duel Monsters Tournament."

"Thank you, but _no_ thank you." a familiar voice drawled.

Jou looked up quickly, wincing when his neck muscles were pulled at the action. "_Ryou? Bakura? _w-what? When did you two get back to Domino!"

Ignoring the protests of the waiting duelists' Jou reached forward and pulled both of them into a fierce hug

"I missed you Ryou -not you as much Bakura-"

"Get off of me you son of a-"

"Bakura, please be nice. Can you let us go now Jou?"

Jou grinned sheepishly and released both white-haired men. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're visiting everyone." Ryou softly replied. "I'm sorry to say that I missed Anzu, her parents told me that she's already departed for New York…"

"That's right. She left about three days after grandpa's funeral."

"Speaking of Yugi. Where is he? We checked the game shop to find it closed. What happened to it?"

"Ah." Jou winced. "That's quite a long story to tell, and I think it's best that we don't speak about in public."

Ryou stared at him with worried eyes that made Jou feel extremely guilty for even bringing the matter up. He briefly wondered if Bakura became immune to those eyes.

Nah, no way in hell.

"He's not sick or anything!" Jou blurted out quickly waving his hands. "He's in the middle of a _business deal." _

"Business deal?" Bakura repeated, the older man had a interest look in his reddish-brown eyes. "What kind of business deal?"

"Let's just for now that it's very beneficial to Yugi's future."

* * *

The smell of Rebecca's body spray was nauseating. Yugi discreetly scooted closer to the other side of the couch.

_How do Rebecca and Vivian even know each other? They are on entirely different sides of the spectrum. Then again, Atemu and I would have never met if hadn't been for grandpa. So we aren't that different either. _

"What can we help the two of you with?" Atemu spoke up indifferently.

"I have not seen you in a long time Atemu. I was doing a photo shoot here in the city and decided to drop by." Vivian replied with a sultry smile.

_You're just here to jump Atemu like hungry wolf that you are Vivian. You're not deceiving anyone. _

Yugi rolled his eyes when Rebecca latched onto him like a leech. Did this girl have no sense of personal space?

"I wanted to get to know Yugi a little bit better! Grandpa talks about him a lot. I'm sorry for Motou-sans passing Yugi."

"Thank you." Yugi replied through clenched teeth. He sent a withering glare in Atemu's direction and received a sultry smile in return.

"Yugi and I both know you two are lying through your teeth." Atemu purred darkly. "So, why don't you tell us why you're really here."

He wasn't in the least surprised when he felt Rebecca tense up at the tone Atemu's voice had taken. Atemu wasn't a successful businessman for nothing he could intimidate the best of them.

"Very well." Vivian set down her empty tea cup. "Are the two of you together? In a relationship?"

"You should already know the answer to that question Vivian." Atemu replied with a frown. "Why does it even matter to you in the first place?"

"I love you." Vivian spoke up firmly, clenching her hands on her lap. "I fell in love with you and you tossed me away as if I was trash."

"I'm sorry." Atemu said solemnly. "I can't return those feelings Vivian, someone else has already taken my heart."

"Who?" Vivian snorted bitterly. "Yugi? What does he have that I don't? I can give you children, one of the things you desire most Atemu!"

Yugi recoiled at the statement, not only from the fact that Atemu desired children, but from the realization that he had captured Atemu's heart.

…_No, it can't me that she's talking about. Atemu must have fallen for someone else. We have nothing in common but this deal. We've only just met a few months ago! No one can fall in love that quickly. _

_Could they? _

"Don't be silly." Yugi cut in sharply, his heart pounding against his rib cage. "It isn't me that Atemu has fallen for."

"How can you be so sure?" Vivian countered with a venom smile. "Don't you see those love-sick looks that Atemu sends you when you're not looking darling?"

Yugi turned towards Atemu and stiffened when he saw the barely concealed hurt look that the older man was sending him.

"Atemu..? Is..is this true? She's lying right?"

Atemu didn't reply and rose from the loveseat. "Rebecca. Vivian please leave my property immediately. Go out and spread whatever rumors you want. I don't give a damn, my publicity department will take care of it."

Yugi didn't feel Rebecca release his arm and bid him good-bye. It was only hearing the front door slamming shut that brought Yugi back to reality.

"Atemu?" he called out and hated how shaky his voice sounded.

"I have a few things to take care of." Atemu voice came back from the stairs. Yugi hated how cold and flat it sounded.

Yugi quickly made his way in the direction of the large stairway. "What things? You're free for the rest of the day-"

"Mai called me just a few seconds ago. I'm needed to seal a deal with a company overseas, if you'll excuse me."

Yugi watched disheartened as Atemu climbed the stairs to his office and slam the door shut. It was now and then that he knew he had made a dreadful mistake.

He outright rejected Atemu, in front of Rebecca and Vivian no less, Yugi knew of the attraction that was sparking between them, but he thought it was just that. Attraction.

To find that out that someone as powerful and handsome as Atemu was in love with him was hard to take in. judging from his marriage with Mana, he knew that Atemu loved hard and deeply.

_I'm sorry Atemu…I'll make it up to you I swear it._

* * *

A/N : Okay, please don't hit me! There is an explanation for what happened! Yugi had no idea of Atemu's growing love for him, as you seen in previous chapters "growing attraction!" so please, be patient okay? Things between Atemu and Yugi will get better soon.

Next Update : May 6th


	16. Chapter 16

Valkyria : Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a nice and peaceful Wednesday. I come bearing good news my wonderful readers!

Griever : The outline for our new story : Emperor's Prophecy is nice and shiny and best of all completed! That's right you heard us, completed, finalized -

Valkyria : I think they get the point Griever, I swear you go a little overboard sometimes… anyhow our favorite couple is in a difficult position so let's get them to kiss and make up shall we?

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh nor any of it wonderful characters.

Current Song : River Lullaby by Amy Grants _[Prince of Egypt _Soundtrack]

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen : Forgive and Forget.**

Jouonchi stared down at his assignment in resignation, he tried to avoid it by helping Seto out earlier today with handing out duel disks only to come back home and see it sitting idly on his desk unfinished.

Running into Ryou and Bakura had been a definite surprise, he had not seen the albino men since they married a year ago and moved to Egypt.

He still felt weary of Bakura's rough persona, but he couldn't deny that the older man was extremely intelligent in the business field and treated Ryou like a Prince.

When he had explained the entire situation about Atemu and Yugi to them. He wasn't in the least surprised at the panicked look that Ryou sported and the roguish smirk that Bakura had given him over Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou had went to "mother-hen." mode -dubbed by Bakura- and had asked multiple questions about Yugi's welfare. Was he getting enough to eat? -he knew that Atemu couldn't cook to save his own life- how was he taking the death of Solomon? Atemu wasn't molesting Yugi in his spare time was he?

Jou and Bakura howled with laughter at that last one.

Bakura had smoothly stepped in after and reassured Ryou that despite Atemu's playboy lifestyle, Yugi would be well taken care of.

Jou had watched in amazement as Ryou's previous panicked expression slid off and be replaced with a calm and serene one. He had to hand it to Bakura; the man knew how to calm his more tender husband down in a instant. Something that no one had the talent to do previously.

"Still doesn't excuse the fact that he's a total asshole sometimes-"

Jou's rambling was cut off by a insistent knocking at his front door, who in the hell came by at this hour?

"Hold your horses! I'm coming." quickly placing the papers out of the way, Jou sprinted to the door and tore it open to see a disheveled Honda standing behind it.

"H-Honda? What the hell happened to you- never mind get in here!" grabbing his friends wrists he gently but firmly pulled the brunette into the warmth of his apartment.

"What are you doing here so late?" Jou asked with concern. "The last time I talked to you, you were being dropped off by Otogi-"

"_Don't_. don't say his name."

Jou fully took a look at Honda, the brunettes clothes where wrinkled which was strange because his friend was usually well-kept.

"Honda?" Jou began cautiously, placing a hand on the other mans shoulders. "What. Happened?"

When Honda finally raised his eyes to his; Jou felt his heart literally _break_ at the sight of pain in his friends usually playful and mischievous hazel eyes.

"I-I can't do _this_ anymore Jou."

* * *

Yugi shut the blinds and pulled the heavy navy curtains shut blocking the moonlight from entering the mostly empty living room. It had been hours since Atemu had last came down; he had to carry the mans dinner up to him and merely received a flat thank you and a door slamming in his face.

Yugi wanted to break down that office door and slap the man across his face for the rude action, but realized that he had in some part deserved it for his reaction earlier.

_I-I didn't know that he felt that way about me, he never said anything and how was I supposed to tell how sincere he was from all that flirting he did all of the time? _

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing, glancing down at his watch that read _9:20 p.m_, he was surprised that someone here this late.

When did the doorbell was being rung multiple times, Yugi forced his legs into a light jog, he didn't want Atemu to come down and answer it.

He wasn't ready to face the man just yet.

Ripping the door open, he blinked at rapidly at the two behind the door. He must be dreaming; wasn't these two supposed to be in-

"Well!" the rougher looking barked out. "Aren't you going to let us in or stare at us like we're a couple of circus freaks?"

"Hush!" the shorter one snapped out quickly. "You've been nothing but rude all day! And I've let it slide but not here, not now, do you hear me?"

Yugi reached up and pinched his cheek just in case he was hallucinating; when Yugi looked up again, he blushed heavily when he saw the two men giving him bemused looks.

"Please, come in Ryou, Bakura. It's so good to see the both of you again."

"Same to you Yugi." Ryou's replied softly giving him a odd look. "I'm sorry about the loss of Grandfather Solomon."

Yugi gave both albino men a weak smile. "Thank you, would you like something to eat? I have leftovers-"

"No thank you Yugi, you look tired. Are you sleeping well?"

"Where the hell is Atemu? Not making you pull your hair out is he?"

_How does Bakura..? That's right! Bakura runs the Egyptian division of Ishigami Corp! _

Yugi looked down at his feet, avoiding Ryou and Bakura's inquisitive gazes. He didn't want to tell them what happened but he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist Ryou's prodding questioning.

"Atemu is upstairs in his office if you want to visit him Bakura."

Bakura gave him a leering grin before making his way towards the stairway. "I think I will."

Yugi looked up when he felt Ryou's hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we sit down-"

Both of them jumped when Atemu's office door banged against the wall and Bakura's rough voice echoing throughout the house.

"_Atemu! You've been here all damn day? I've been looking for your sorry ass!" _

"_**What the- how in the hell did you get in here? Why aren't you in Egypt! Where I don't have to deal with you!" **_

"_That's so damn sweet Atemu, thinking that you could rid of me. Ryou thought the same thing before we starting dating." _

"_**Get out! I don't want to see your damn ugly face right now!" **_

"_Not now, we have to talk what the hell are you doing with that bottle of vodka!-." _

Ryou sighed heavily as the door slammed shut and they could no longer hear the older men argue.

"Honestly." Ryou began exasperated. "I don't know how I deal with that man on a daily basis…"

"Because you love him to death." Yugi countered with a cheeky grin that didn't reach his eyes. "When did you get in Ryou?"

"Just this morning actually." Ryou replied guiding Yugi to the couch and sitting him down. "Jou explained everything when I saw him at Kaiba Corp earlier. How is everything? Honestly."

Seeing the sincerity in Ryou's eyes caused something in Yugi to _break. _He finally let the tears he had been holding for so long fall down his face.

"Everything was rocky between us at the beginning." Yugi started wiping his tears. "But we started to get along and before we knew it, we grew attracted to each other."

"And that big jerk had to go and confess that he's falling in love me!" Yugi finished with a broken sob. "I-I didn't know Ryou! I thought it was just attraction. Why didn't he-"

Ryou smiled weakly and pulled the smaller man into his arms and held onto him tightly.

"Because Atemu is afraid just like you are ." Ryou whispered over Yugi's broken sobs. "But you needn't worry; the both of you will work this out."

* * *

Bakura lifted the half-empty bottle of vodka and snorted before pouring himself a shot and tossing it back. How could a simple trip turn into a such a damn drama fest?

"How's the married life?" Atemu murmured holding his own shot glass. "Showing Ryou the world I hope?"

"And more." Bakura added staring down at his silver wedding ring. "But we're not here to discuss my marriage _Pharaoh_. Why are you holed up in your office getting pissed drunk?"

"Don't call me that." Atemu snapped quietly pouring another shot. "I get enough of it from Marik and Malik."

"Marik calls you that just to piss you off like me." Bakura chuckled. "Malik does it out of it respect. You know he's a descendant of tomb-keepers and they were in charged of your ancestors tombs."

"I am aware of that, and to answer your previous question can't I just get drunk every once in awhile?"

"No." Bakura snapped viciously ripping the shot glass out of Atemu's hands and threw against the wall causing it shatter into a thousand glittering shards. "I'm sick of fucking around here Atemu. I had to drag my ass all the way out of Egypt-"

"No one told you to come here." Atemu cut in ruthlessly. "You owe my three thousand yen for that shot glass by the way."

"Fuck you." Bakura snarled sitting back down in the chair. "Ryou was worried about Yugi and I wouldn't let him come here on his own."

"Your private jet would have gotten him here fine."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not letting him travel alone, there's all kinds of freaks out there. Stop avoiding the subject Atemu."

"Yugi."

Bakura raised a eyebrow. "What about him? You didn't sleep with him did you?"

"Of course not!" Atemu snapped grabbing the bottle vodka and throwing it in the trash bin. "We had a slight disagreement and Vivian came by again."

Bakura frowned at Atemu. "Vivian Wong? She's a nuisance but not worse enough to take you to the bottle. What else happened between you and Yugi."

Atemu released a hollow laugh that sent a shiver down Bakura's spine. "Vivian invited herself in along with her little sidekick Rebecca Hawkins. She took it upon herself to confess how I felt about Yugi."

"You've been screwing around about how you felt towards Yugi and turned into a damned flirt, which confused Yugi and caused your relationship to turn to big pile of crap. Am I right?"

"Hit the nail on the head."

Bakura cursed under his breath. "You know you're not supposed to be drinking Atemu. You've been clean for three years now."

"Oh yes." Atemu drawled sarcastically. "Do tell me of how I turned into a short-term alcoholic after Mana passed away. _I would love to hear it!" _

"_Silence!" _

Bakura reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Atemu's shirt. "I didn't come here to see you lying in a pile of self-pity. Yugi didn't know how you felt you damned idiot! That doesn't mean you don't have a chance."

Atemu shoved the pale-haired man away. "What does it matter to you Bakura? You have someone! You have Ryou-"

"Just because I act like a asshole the majority of the time doesn't mean I do not care for your well-being Atemu. We grew up together; you, me and Marik and Seto."

Atemu slowly sat back down in the leather chair and buried his face into his hands. "How do I fix this then? How do I get Yugi to believe that I love him?"

Atemu was expecting something crude from his business partner and childhood friend, but what he said next were words that Atemu carried for the rest of his life.

"To win someone's heart all you need is time, patience and love."

* * *

"You're falling in love with him? Ryuuji Otogi?" skepticism was loud and clear in Jou's voice and he received a withering glare for it.

"Sorry." Jou raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "I thought that is was going to be a purely sexual relationship though?"

"It _was." _Honda dragged his hair through his drying hair. "I-I mean it was supposed to, but he kept doing these small whimsical things that made me…"

"Melt?" Jou tried softly. "Sigh all dreamy like? Believe me I know the feeling; Seto makes me feel that way all of that time."

"Seto doesn't want a purely sexual relationship with you." Honda bit out.

Jou sighed heavily and reached for his tea. "This was a mistake Honda, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

Honda shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "Don't worry about it. I agreed to do this, how did this turn into such a mess?"

Jou chuckled bitterly. "Haven't you heard Honda? Love can turn everything into a mess sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Honda snorted. "You mean all of time."

Jou stared at his friend, his friends tan skin had grown pale and once luminous hazel eyes were now dull and had bags under them. He didn't want Honda to suffer over this, he wanted him to be to happy and carefree.

"Tell him." Jou blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Honda blinked. "Tell who what?"

Jou reached forward and laid both of his hands on Honda's shoulders. "Tell Otogi how you feel-"

"Are you insane?" Honda snapped brushing Jou's hands away. "I can't tell that playboy that he'll.."

"Reject you? Return your feelings? You'll never know if you don't say something."

"You don't understand! If I tell him and he'll reject me and leave. I can't lose him."

Jou ran his hands through his hair in frustration, he wanted to help Honda so badly, but the only way was for Honda to tell Otogi how he felt.

"Just…" Jou sighed heavily. "Just tell him alright? See how it goes, you never know. You said that he was getting upset that you were possibly cheating on him right? If he wanted a purely sexual relationship with you then he wouldn't have cared who you were with. To me that means he feels something for you."

"But Jou-"

"No buts!" Jou cut in sharply. "Take a break from him, give him some excuse -I don't care what it is- then when you ready, and you will be ready, tell him how you feel."

"This isn't going to-"

"It will! Now, you can sleep here for the night, because you look like shit Hiroto Honda."

"Gee." Honda drawled sarcastically. "Thank for the compliment Jou."

"No problem buddy."

* * *

"I'm sorry about your shirt."

Ryou smiled and handed Yugi a handkerchief. "It's quite alright. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." Yugi sniffed wiping the remaining tears away. "Don't know where the waterworks came from though."

"You hold things in for too long and the dam will break eventually. Your problem with Atemu was that final crack."

Yugi chuckled and handed the handkerchief back to Ryou. "I just need to figure out what I'm going to do with that problem."

"Talking helps." Ryou put in gently. "Atemu…he's had a hard life for the past three years, you have spoken to him about Mana correct?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

Ryou sighed heavily. "Bakura told me that Atemu took her passing very hard. Disappeared for days on end only to show up reeking of alcohol."

"You mean he…"

"That's right." Ryou said. "He grieved for a long time, he still is in some ways."

Hearing this made Yugi feel even worse, and it also made him realize that he knew nothing about Atemu, sure he knew about his previous marriage and some of his likes, but that was it.

He had told Atemu that he would show him that life was worth living and he had done the exact opposite. It was time that actually begin doing that.

Yugi stared up at Ryou and smiled sadly. "Love is troublesome sometimes isn't it Ryou?"

Ryou released a sad chuckle. "Yes, yes it is Yugi."

* * *

- End Chapter Sixteen.

A/N : Atemu's alcoholism. I know what some of you are thinking. Wasn't he drinking wine on the dinner date previously? No he wasn't. I know I should've used another glass to describe what he was drinking, but I didn't. I was really debating on whether to put this in the story and in the end I decided too. People grieve in many different ways and unfortunately they take to the bottle sometimes. But don't worry this is the only chapter where it will be mentioned. Atemu's problems are deep and rooted and it will be a very long journey for him and Yugi. I hope you'll stay with me XD

As for Vivian and Rebecca : They will be back -unfortunately- they still have a role in the story.

Next Update : Friday 13th *cough*


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyria : Hey guys. Early update. It's two hours away from Friday 13th. the bad luck day. Though I never had a bad thing happen to me on this day.

Griever : Well we're one week away to the first chapter of Emperor's Prophecy. We hope you guys are ready and we also hope we live up to you guys expectation of it, but for now let's concentrate on what's happening in Caged eh?

Valkyria : Right. We hope you guys are having a great weekend and a nice summer vacation for those who are getting out soon.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh and if we did. Yami and Yugi would get married on the very last episode instead of you know what. ..

**Current Song : My Everything by Crystal Kay**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen : First Steps.**

"So, you going to tell me why you showed up at my apartment so late and looking like shit?" Jouonchi asked curiously. "Don't mind you coming over or anything, just not like you had the wildest night of your life."

Neither of them had classes that day, so the both of them had slept in. Jou had stared at his ceiling of his bedroom for several minutes before finally deciding that he should get up and face the day, and his best friends dilemma.

He heard Honda snort from the bathroom. "I rather not talk about it, but I suppose I owe you an explanation eh?"

"Not really." Jouonchi replied back, moving into the kitchen and pulling down the ingredients for pancakes, might as well talk while filling their stomachs. "Though we set the both of you up. It really is your business, but I'm worried about you Honda."

Honda appeared in the kitchen with a towel around his shoulders and pair of pants and shirt that Jou lent him, and certainly looking better than he was the previous night.

"We had a argument..." Honda began hesitantly. "I suppose that it is my fault for blurting out such a thing…"

Jou frowned at Honda while mixing the pancake batter. "You didn't tell him about our little _plan_ did you?"

A long tense silence followed his question and Jou knew that in someway Honda had let something slip out about the plan they had about deceiving Otogi.

Well, this definitely blew up in their faces.

"What did you say?" Jou coaxed his friend gently, feeling the tension roll off Honda in waves. It wouldn't do get to angry at his friend for saying anything about the whole fiasco he and Yugi had planned. They had no right to after all.

"Well…we were on the way back to my place.."

"_Are you sure you're alright Honda?" Otogi asked, Honda couldn't help but notice the how worried Otogi sounded. It made his insides warm. _

"_Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." _

_Otogi released a hollow chuckle. "Would you be angry if I told you that I didn't believe you?" _

"_No. You hardly believe anything I've said to you these last few days." _

_Otogi shrugged and kept his firmly on the road. "Do you blame me? You've have been lying to me as of late." _

"_L-lying?" Honda spluttered out. "I haven't been lying to-" _

"_Yes you have!" Otogi interrupted sharply glancing at him at the corner of his eye. "Your lips twitch when you lie. Did you know that?" _

_Honda resisted the urge to reach up and cover his up mouth, that would only prove that Otogi was right and that was the last thing he wanted to do. _

"_Why could I possibly have to hide from you?" _

"_The fact that you're becoming dissatisfied with me is one of them." _

_Honda growled and stared out the window. This crap again? Why couldn't Otogi realize that he was very interested in him, he was just guilty about how this entire relationship started. _

"_I told you over and over again. I. Am. Not. Dissatisfied. With. You. How many times will it take for that to stink into that thick head of yours?" _

"_Maybe if you tell what exactly you're lying about then it'll sink in!" Otogi hissed hitting the steering wheel in frustration. _

"_Why do you care anyway?" Honda blurted out before he could stop himself. "This is just a sexual relationship right? You shouldn't even care if I'm with someone else-" _

_Honda was jerked forward when the car came to a sudden screeching halt. The sounds of protests and blaring horns from the cars behind him brought him back to reality. _

"_Don't you fucking dare." Otogi snarled viciously, the man's emerald eyes had darkened in rage and Honda felt a small sliver of fear run down his spine. "Say such a thing again." _

_Swallowing, Honda shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze back out the window. "Why shouldn't I? it's true isn't it?" _

"_No," Otogi replied quietly as he began driving again. "Not anymore. You've been hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but believe me when I say this ; I will find what it is you're hiding from me." _

"_What if it's something that could hurt our relationship." Honda whispered, mentally kicking himself for the words that were leaving his mouth. "Something that could hurt you?" _

"_Is it something that could hurt me?" Otogi asked after a slight pause. "And how do you know that it will?" _

_Honda released a bitter chuckle. "Believe me Ryuuji Otogi. It will." _

Jou stared at the burnt remains of the pancake, everything around him was briefly forgotten as Honda told him what happened.

"What are you going to do know?" Jou asked, walking over to trash bin and scrapping the burnt pancake off. It would take a while to scrub the pan out.

"What else? Avoid him for the time being. We're only going to argue if we see each other."

Jou closed his eyes and refrained from protesting against that action that his friend was planning on taking, leaving the matter unresolved was bound to make it worst; he knew that from experience.

"You know that he's not going to let you do that right?" Jou dropped the pan into sink and reached for the box of cereal on top of his refrigerator. "He's probably planning on calling you sometime today."

"I won't answer."

"And if he comes to your apartment? What then?"

Honda grinned sheepishly. "That's where you come in Jou. I need a favor."

Looking the pleading eyes of his friend. Jou knew he should've stayed in bed today.

* * *

Reddish-brown eyes gleamed with unholy amusement as they read the front of the magazine:

_**Actress and Model : Vivian Wong pregnant with successful businessman Atemu Ishigami's child! **_

"Oh this is rich." Bakura chuckled and folded the magazine before placing it in his coat pocket. He had expected a boring trip into the city this morning, but seeing the article in the magazine had considerably brightened his day.

Bakura didn't bother to wonder how they got the article out so fast, being in the business world for so long he knew that reporters ate anything juicy up even if wasn't true.

No reader wondered why this suddenly came out or how the reporter even got this information, all they cared about is when such a good-looking couple was going to get married and what the so called baby was going to look like.

It was a damn shame that some people had no curiosity or a inkling of investigation skill these days.

Getting back into his rental car, Bakura started it and took off back towards Atemu's home. He hoped that Ryou wasn't going to get stressed out about Atemu and Yugi's problems. His husband had a tendency to get too involved sometimes making himself sick with worry.

That's why he intended to get the problem settled to a stable level and get Ryou and himself back to Egypt with no problems.

Coming to a stop light, Bakura leaned back against the seat and allowed himself to look around. The traffic was slow this morning and he was grateful for that. He turned his head back to the stop light before a head of spiked blonde hair and tan skin caught his eye.

Bakura blinked hard to make sure he wasn't seeing things before shaking his head in bewilderment. "As if I don't have enough problems already!"

* * *

"We need to talk."

Yugi turned to see Atemu leaning against his bedroom door, the man was dressed in a dark charcoal suit with a dark scarlet tie that matched his eyes perfectly, the cut was perfect and made Atemu look even more attractive.

Yugi steeled himself to stare Atemu in the eyes instead of drooling at the others body, just because they were in a awkward situation did not mean that he didn't appreciate good looks and body when he saw it.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" Yugi knew exactly what Atemu wanted to talk about, but for once he didn't want to be the one who started the conversation for one of their many problems.

Atemu stepped further into his room, his movements quiet and graceful, he stopped once he was at the edge of Yugi's bed.

"What happened the other night; my confession."

"Oh, umm what about it?"

"I wanted to apologize. I know that you were probably confused with me being flirtatious towards you with these last few months that we've been living together."

Yugi lips pulled into a displeased frown. "You…don't need to apologize for that Atemu. Yes, I was confused about your feelings towards me when you, or rather Vivian, told me that you loved me. I want to know are these feelings of yours sincere? This isn't just attraction or lust?"

"In the beginning it was." Atemu admitted softly flashing Yugi a grin that failed to reach his eyes. "I thought I could seduce you into bed after we got to know each other properly. There were times when I just wanted to jump you and take you to bed."

Yugi blushed heavily at the leer Atemu sent him. "You could have anyone Atemu. I'll admit I'm attracted to you as well, but what's so good about me?"

He heard Atemu snort in disbelief before he felt the bed shift, he looked up to see that Atemu had sat down at the edge of the bed.

"What's not attractive about you Yugi? You're smart, kind-hearted and passionate not to mention you have one hell of a temper, but that only makes you look even more sexy."

"T-thank you. I guess…."

Atemu glanced at him over his shoulder. "Not used to receiving compliments little one?"

"No, not really."

"I'll have to change that."

Yugi forced down the shiver that comment caused, this whole incident had shifted his relationship with Atemu. It wasn't going to go back to the playful banter they once had with each other. That simple yet intense confession had turned their relationship more serious and sensual.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

Atemu turned and scooted closer towards him. "I want a relationship with you, very badly, but I know that what we have between us isn't enough for a stable one. We barely know anything about each other and the only thing I know we have in common is knowing your grandfather."

"That's pretty pathetic." Yugi blurted out with a weak grin. "I-I want a relationship with you too Atemu and you're right, we should get to know each other better."

Yugi knew that by accepting this wasn't going to solve all of their problems, he knew that deep down some part of Atemu was still afraid of perusing a relationship, but it warmed Yugi's heart to know that at least Atemu was trying to move on with his life and to realize that he had a definite happy future.

Yugi just hoped that he could be apart of the future that Atemu was trying to gain.

* * *

"You're not going to show this Atemu are you?" The question was filled with sarcasm and Bakura forced down the growl he want to let loose.

"Yes, I'm going to show it to him, better me than one of his employees or even worse one of his clients."

Malik Ishtar flipped the magazine over and placed it back on his lap, he didn't want to look at cropped picture of Atemu and Vivian. He felt nauseous enough from the plane ride over from Egypt.

"You never told me what you were doing here and where's Marik?"

"Marik is still in Egypt covering for you and I'm here to visit my sister."

Bakura snorted but was nonetheless grateful for Marik looking after his division. He had to hurry back as soon as possible because unlike him, Marik couldn't control his temper when he got pissed off.

"So, how is Atemu?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Bakura drawled with a humorless grin. "Your calling him "Atemu." now? What happened to "Lord Atemu?" or "Prince Atemu?"

"I'm respectful of his heritage Bakura that's totally different than an ass-kisser."

"Which you can be at certain points."

"Can you blame me?" Malik shrugged half-heartedly. "My ancestors watched over Atemu's ancestors tomb for generators and we were taught to be respectful towards them. What about you Bakura? You're the descendant of a Thief King-"

"There's no proof of that and you know it."

Malik chuckled and poked him in the side moving out of the way when Bakura took a swing at him. "Oh really? Do you know that you're really silent when you walk and you blend into any kind of environment? Ryou told me that you scared the crap out of him countless times when you two started living together."

_Is that why he was always so flushed and tired than usual at the beginning of our marriage? I thought the heat was getting to him…._

"What? You didn't know?" Malik asked seeing the bewildered look on Bakura. "Damn. You learn something everyday."

Bakura took one hand off the steering wheel and promptly flipped Malik off.

* * *

When Honda's phone rang for the _twentieth_ time, Jou felt like taking a hammer and smashing the slim phone to little tiny pieces.

He had agreed to let Honda stay at his apartment for the time being, seeing as Otogi knew where Honda lived. Jou knew that this wouldn't solve anything and it would only cause the problem to fester. He had a dreadful feeling that Otogi was going to turn into some kind of stalker, but there was only so much advice he could give to his friend.

Honda had to figure this out on his own.

_This whole thing was a mistake, we should've never used Honda to screw around with Otogi. Why didn't Yugi and I listen to Seto? _

When Seto found out about this, the CEO wasn't going to be very happy. He had received a text message earlier for brunette asking to go out for dinner later tonight but he had yet to give a reply. If he didn't reply immediately then Seto would grow irritated and even break three meetings to come over.

The all too familiar ring tone of Honda's phone lit up again and Jou forced down a heavy sigh. Why couldn't Honda just simply turn off the phone or even block Otogi's number? That seemed perfectly plausible.

"Hey! Could you get that? My mom was supposed to call me!"

"Sure thing."

Without checking the caller idea -his first mistake he told himself later on- he reached over and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_**Honda? You finally picked up! Where the hell have you been?" **_

_Oh crap. _Jou thought with dread. _Of all people on the other side of the phone. _

_**Hello? Honda? Are you there? **_

"This isn't Honda."

"_**Oh so we talk to each other at long last." **_

"Eh? Have we met?"

"_**Your Honda's new fuck buddy aren't you? So, what's your name?" **_

"I'm nobodies fuck buddy you asshole! And the name is Jouonchi Katsuya!"

"_**Jouonchi Katsuya eh? Where's Honda?" **_

"Why should I tell you? You don't seem like a very nice person to be talking to a good friend of mine."

"_**It's not your business whether Honda is talking to me or not. What are you his mother?" **_

The urge to tell Otogi that he was the one who set them up was _overwhelming_ but he cared about Honda and his so called love for this egotistical asshole.

"I'm his best friend. Not his fuck buddy or lover. Why don't we start over alright?"

"_**Sure." **_Jou heard a amused snort and forced down a growl. _**"Why not." **_

"Honda thinks it's best for the both of you not to speak for a while."

"_**That's a lie! You're screwing with me." **_

"As tempting as that sounds it's the true. The both of you need to work this out and you need to stop acting like a asshole Ryuuji Otogi."

"_**How did you…?" **_

"Like I said : I'm his best friend."

"…_**.I believe him. Would you tell him something for me Jouonchi-san?" **_

"Sure."

"…_**Tell him that I'm sorry for my behavior last night and that when he is ready to talk to me we have a lot to discuss and I'll wait for him however long it takes." **_

"Yeah. I'll make to tell him that."

Jou hung up the phone without waiting for a response. That was one hurdle the two had overcome, he just wished that it was Honda who was listening to the apology instead of him.

"Jou? Who was it?"

Jou threw his friend a dark smirk. "I'll tell you if you buy me lunch today."

* * *

"Let's go out."

Yugi blinked and stared hard at Atemu. "I beg your pardon?"

"To breakfast." Atemu elaborated as a knowing smirk pulled at his lips. "It's been a stressful last two days so let me treat you to breakfast."

Yugi turned and glanced at the time. "How about lunch? It's about that time anyway."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

It felt good to talk so casually with Atemu again, though there were some points where it was awkward, but it quickly faded away.

He didn't know how long it was going to take, but Yugi was willing to wait until the both of them were ready for a stable relationship

Stepping out of the room, he was surprised to spot Ryou and Bakura along with a mysterious blonde-haired man he didn't recognize.

"Good afternoon Malik. Though it's pleasant to see you again, one would wonder why you're here in Japan."

"I'm here visiting my sister." Malik responded before turning to Yugi with a smile. "I'm Malik Ishtar. I've heard a lot about you Motou-san."

_Wonder what you heard…? _

"Ishtar? You're Ishizu's brother!"

"Yes. I hope she wasn't to stern with you. She has a habit of pushing her into matters that doesn't concern her."

"Got that right." Bakura and Atemu muttered.

"I have something to show you." Bakura said pulling something out of his coat pocket and silently handing it to Atemu.

"A magazine?" Atemu unfolded it and immediately groaned once he saw the cover. He closed his eyes when he felt Yugi reach over him to take a look as well.

"That was fast." Yugi commented with amusement.

Atemu blinked and looked back down at the cover of him and Vivian splayed across the page -a cropped picture no less- "That's all you have to say to your potential boyfriend?"

"You want me to be mad?" Yugi asked with a teasing smile. "It's not true and you did say that your PR department will take care of it."

"Better deal with that right now." Malik piped up while flashing Atemu a grin. "Before you're clients start calling you and congratulating you for the impending birth of a imaginary baby."

"I'd best do that." Atemu turned to Yugi with a frown. "Rain check on the lunch little one?"

"I'll take one but just this once." Yugi said dryly.

Unexpectedly, Atemu leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, he felt Atemu smirk against his skin before pulling away. "Just this once… Bakura, Marik come with me."

Yugi felt his face warm as Atemu winked at him before turning and entering his office with a smirking Bakura and Marik trailing behind.

"It seems the both of you have made up." Ryou commented softly.

"Yeah. We decided to take it one step at a time."

"You let him kiss you?" Ryou teased as he laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder and lead him back downstairs. "Or was it just a spur of the moment move for Atemu."

"Spur of the moment." Yugi quickly replied. "It won't happen again. We are going to take this slow."

_I just have to survive Atemu's spur of the moment advances._

* * *

A/N : What can I say about this chapter? It was written under stress and a pounding headache. One day can ruin the rest of the week. Unfortunately part of my brother's apartment complex burned down the other day. The cause : a _cigarette. _That's right, you read right. So *sigh* they will be staying with me until they can find another place which shouldn't take too long. I'm glad they're okay and their apartment only suffered water damage and their possessions are still in the apartment, which they have sealed off because of insurance. It's fun having them here though, since we're older we barely spend time with each other. So it's like reliving parts of my childhood : Crowded yet Fun.

Onto Caged. Yugi and Atemu are progressing in their relationship and they kissed! We'll not tongues and lips but progress is progress right? Malik has arrived on the scene! But he won't be here for long and he doesn't have relationship problems. As for Honda and Otogi, their relationship is on the rocks right now, but it'll get better soon. I promise. No Seto this chapter but he'll be in the next one! What are Atemu, Bakura and Malik planning to do with Vivian find out in Chapter Eighteen of Caged.

Next Update : May 20th -Mom's B-day-


	18. Chapter 18

Valkyria : Sorry! Sorry! I would've posted this a lot sooner if weren't for my retarded internet! My providers are sending some techs out here later today -hopefully- so they can fix it AGAIN. *sigh* I managed to find a really weak signal for now, since I'm running on wireless on my desktop!

Griever : Not that she gave you her excuse, we'll go ahead and let you read. Hope you guys are having a fun Friday!

**Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!**

**Current Song : Winter Love by BoA**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen : Manipulation.

"How can anyone believe that this is true." Malik muttered poking at the glossy cover of the magazine. "I mean it's so obvious that this picture is cropped."

"The picture doesn't matter." Bakura spoke up roughly. "It's the words below it. If I was raving fan girl of Vivian's I'd be excited about the impending birth."

"What's the plan boss?" Malik asked nudging Bakura aside and taking a seat in the chair that was placed in front of Atemu's desk. "You're not just going let your PR department handle this are you?"

"I should." Atemu replied heavily rubbing his temples, he could feel a pounding heading coming. "It'll save me the trouble in the long run."

"The media is already all over this. What I want to know is how does Vivian think she can get away with this. What is she going do when everyone finds out that she's not pregnant." Malik wondered curiously.

"We don't know if she is pregnant or not." Bakura muttered nodding his head towards the magazine. "The only plausible thing for her to do is to hop into bed with someone and hope to get knocked up."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Atemu muttered darkly. "This isn't going to be easy to deal with. If I go to the media and say that the child isn't mine, it will only smear me and my companies image, saying that I'm no good man who won't take responsibility for my actions."

"That's true." Bakura agreed quietly. "But you can't take this sitting down Atemu. I can take care of this if you want me to."

"That's awfully generous of you Bakura." Malik teased. "What are you going to do the woman? Kill her?"

"Maybe."

A chuckled escaped Atemu's throat before he could stop it, earning curious looks from Bakura and Malik.

"No killing or maiming or anything like that of the sort Bakura, though it is appreciated."

"So?" Bakura asked frowning. "What are you going to do? This could ruin Ishigami Corp and if your father finds out…"

"Forget his father. I'd worry about his mother." Malik shuddered. "Have you seen that woman mad? It's scary enough to piss in your pants."

"I'll just wear a wire and get her to confess that the child isn't mine and turn it in to all the magazines publishers in the city and then it's her image that will be ruined." Atemu explained with a dark grin pulling at his lips.

"You." Malik blinked and shook his head. "You instantly just came up with a plan?"

Atemu flashed Malik a fool toothed grin. "I'm the CEO of a multi-billion international company. I have to keep on my toes at all times."

"When is all of this going to take place?" Bakura asked curiosity coloring his voice. "And who's going to help with it?"

"You two of course." Atemu replied as if was the most obvious thing in the world. "You said that you wanted to help out didn't you? You're not going back to Egypt so soon?"

"I left Marik in control of the company for the time being, but it's not wise to leave him there for a long period of time. He can't control his temper and it is quick to offended someone -no offense Malik-"

"None taken. It's entirely true."

"She must be expecting you to call her." Bakura said nodding his head towards the slim cell phone sitting on the desk. "Ask her out to dinner somewhere nice and public."

"Take her to Eden, that restaurant on the east side of town, make her feel as comfortable as possible."

"Why the hell should he make her feel comfortable?" Bakura asked with a scowl. "She's the one who's out to ruin his reputation."

"If she feels comfortable then she won't be suspicious. She'll think that Atemu will try to strike some kind of deal with her to avoid this whole mess." Malik explained.

"Like marrying her?" Bakura suggested darkly. "How desperate can you get?"

Malik snorted and shared an amused glance with Atemu. "You're talking about desperate? Aren't you the one who bought an entire pizzeria chain just to get Ryou out on a date."

"Shut up!" Bakura snarled, he held up right hand with the platinum ring on it. "It paid off didn't it?"

"Yeah," Malik chuckled. "It sure did."

* * *

"I'm glad that the both of you are getting along now."

"We still have some things to work on, but I'm happy enough with where we are."

Ryou gave Yugi a sly smile which instantly had him wary, such a look didn't belong on his friends face.

"Does that mean you two are going to go on some dates really soon?"

Yugi ducked his head when he felt his cheeks warm at the thought of going on some actual dates with Atemu, he was never really the shy type, so why was he acting like it now?

"Maybe." Yugi mumbled. "I doubt we'll have any time though, since he has a business to run and I have school."

"Excuses, excuses," Ryou teased , reaching over to ruffle Yugi's hair. "Trust me, if Atemu is anything like Bakura then he'll make time for you."

"How are the both of you doing?" Yugi asked. "Are you enjoying Egypt so far?"

If Ryou noticed him trying to change the subject, he said nothing of it. "We're doing okay, and yes, I am enjoying Egypt. Though I can do without the heat."

"I hope I can come visit instead of the both you coming all the way to Japan."

"You'll have that chance very soon."

Yugi blinked at the strange statement. He didn't have any money to travel all the to Egypt and asking Atemu to take him there was out of the question

"What do you mean? I don't-"

"Of course you do." Ryou cut in smoothly. "You'll be coming along with Atemu at the end of year."

"End of the year?"

"Oh," Ryou smiled at him in sudden realization. "He must not have told you yet. Every year Atemu travels to all of the headquarters to check on them. So it's like one big around the world trip."

"I don't mean to sound cynical Ryou, but you shouldn't look that far ahead."

Ryou tilted his head curiously. "You don't think that you and Atemu will last that long?"

"I'm not saying that!" Yugi protested quickly before releasing a weary sigh. "I just want to take this as slow as possible. If we jump to fast then I'm afraid everything will come crumbling down around us."

"But if you constantly worry about it then you're going to miss out Yugi. I'm not saying that you shouldn't take it slow, just don't hesitate to pursue something when it feels right."

"That's the problem." Yugi said solemnly, his heart twisting at the words that were leaving his mouth. "Sometimes I don't feel as if this is the right decision."

"I don't understand." Ryou said with a thoughtful frown. "What aren't you sure about? Are you still worried about your grandfathers shop? You seemed so happy with Atemu earlier."

"I am…it's just that-"

"You're scared." Ryou cut in softly. "Scared of pursing something that you fear might not last as long as you like. Scared of giving your heart away to someone who can just as easily step on it. That's the same way I felt about Bakura."

"Really?"

"Really." Ryou chuckled. "When I first saw Bakura that day. I thought he was most handsome man I ever laid eyes on. I couldn't believe that he was asking me of all people out. I was a high school senior who planned on becoming a teacher. I didn't think I had anything to offer a rich and intelligent man like him."

"That's wasn't true at all!" Yugi blurted out hotly. "You had plenty to offer back then and you still do now."

"So do you. Atemu loves you Yugi. He's waiting for you, and I have a feeling that he'll wait forever for you until you're ready."

_Then show me then. Show me that life has more to offer than just jumping from bed to bed. _

A small weak smile pulled at Yugi's lips as those harsh words Atemu told him that day came back like a slap to the face.

"Yugi? Are you alright? You've gotten pale."

"I'm fine Ryou. My thoughts ran away from me."

_I love you. I love you. How can Atemu say those words so easily and I can't…?_

* * *

"Talk about drama."

"Yeah. No kidding."

"You get yourself in the most complicated situations Katsuya."

Jouonchi frowned at his lover. "Honda is my best friend Seto. How can I not get involved? And it is our fault that this whole thing happened in the first place."

"Our?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean you and Yugi's fault? I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

Just as Jou suspected. Seto had indeed come to check on him, he had opened his front door to see his lover glaring down at him, blue eyes demanding a explanation for his lack of response to the dinner invitation.

Honda had left no less than twenty minutes ago, stating that he had to run home and get a overnight bag. Jou really wondered how long his best friend was planning to ignore Otogi.

"Even though, you could have stopped the both of us. What happened to that manipulative personality that I see every once in a blue moon?"

"It only comes out when a business deal arises." Seto drawled sarcastically. "But you might just see it spring up if this problem between Ryuuji-san and Hiroto-san doesn't resolve itself soon enough to my liking."

It was Jou's turn to raise a eyebrow at the older man's words. "Doesn't resolve itself soon enough to my liking? Correct me if I'm wrong Seto, but I don't think Otogi and Honda's relationship problems run on your clock."

"It does when they put you in the middle of it." Seto countered coolly. "I didn't come here to argue with you about this."

"You started it." Jou bit back childishly. "I care about my friends well-being, especially this particular situation."

"You tossed them the ball, it's up to them whether they drop it or not. Now, are you coming to dinner with me?"

"I'm going to give you a rain check. I'm waiting for Honda to come back with his things."

"I'm sure he won't mind if you just leave a note." Seto persisted softly. "With the tournament and this whole fiasco with Atemu and Yugi we've barely seen each other lately."

Jou's heart twisted with guilt at Seto's words. The older man was right. They hadn't been spending much time together lately.

"Okay." Jou relented, going into the kitchen and digging out a pen and paper. "I'll leave him a note and we can get going."

"We'll head to my house first." Seto said trailing behind the blond. "It's a formal restaurant so we'll need to change first."

"Formal…?" Jou questioned before sighing heavily. "You know I don't like those type of restaurants Seto. I don't know why you bother to try and take me to them all of the time."

Jou didn't fight when Seto wrapped his arms around his waists, he shivered when he felt the older man's hard chest against his back.

"I want take my boyfriend to some place nice. You would deprive me of that?"

"Don't say that." Jou protested, squirming lightly in the others arms. "You always make me feel guilty when you do."

"Good."

"Seto!"

* * *

_I feel like a spy sneaking around like this. If I wasn't such a coward I'll be walking around like nothing's wrong. _

Ducking his head around a tall bush, Honda gave a sigh of relief when he spotted no familiar black mustang.

_Good. No sign of Otogi. I can get my things and be back at Jou's in no time. _

Honda would realize later on that if things look easy, nine times out of ten, they're usually not.

Strong hands wrapped around his hips and deep smooth voice whispered in his ear. "Gotcha."

A high-pitched screamed echoed throughout the usually quiet neighborhood, causing dogs to bark and car alarms to go off simultaneously.

"Shit!" pulling the unfamiliar hands off his body. Honda whirled around to see a smug Otogi standing behind him, emerald eyes were literally glowing with amusement.

"You scream like a woman. Has anyone told you that?"

Ignoring the scarlet red blush he knew that was on his face. Honda crossed his arms and gave Otogi a cold glare.

"What are you doing here? You're trespassing."

Otogi shrugged and Honda's eyes focused on those broad shoulders briefly before going back to the other man's face.

"I have no idea that I'm trespassing. I received no kind of court order that tells me to stay away from here."

"_I'm _telling you to leave. I don't want to talk to you right now._" _

"Not right now?" Otogi pressed lightly. "Maybe later then?"

"Yes! Later!" Honda responded through clenched teeth. He knew that he was being manipulated and goaded, but at this point he didn't care. As long he got Otogi out of his hair for the time being.

"Good." Otogi nodded with a full-toothed grin over his face. "Over dinner? This Friday?"

Honda wanted to cry. All of the planning. All of the sneaking around he did. And for what?

Nothing!

"Yeah." Honda whimpered, his pride and will being smashed to pieces. "Friday's good."

"Excellent! I'll see you later."

Honda watched as Otogi walked away with a skip in his step before releasing a heavy sigh. He leaned his head against the apartment door and closed his eyes in resignation. This didn't go the way he planned at all.

The whole conversation they had made him realize that he absolutely no will when concerning Ryuuji Otogi. He wondered if he affected Otogi the same way?

A snort escaped his lips at the thought. "The way he's chasing me around. I wouldn't doubt it at all."

* * *

A/N : This chapter was rushed and I'm not exactly proud of it. Nonetheless, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. Honda has a hot dinner date with Otogi next Friday! Yugi is not to sure about his impending relationship with Atemu! And Malik, Bakura and Atemu have a plan for Vivian! So many things happening at once!


	19. Chapter 19

Valkyria : It's early Friday morning here and I'm still up :p I think I may have a slight case of insomnia….

Griever : I'm sure you don't. it's just probably those strawberry shortcakes you just ate! You were so tired earlier and now you're wide-awake.

Valkyria : Coffee or any kind of energy drink doesn't work for me like it would anyone else. I could drink either one and still go to sleep just as easily. And sugar only gives me a small jump-start. I'm going to crash in about an hour actually. *giggles*

Griever : We're just going to let you read the chapter now….while Valkyria calms down.

Valkyria : *bangs head to music*

**Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!**

**Current Song : Is She The Reason by Destiny's Child. **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen : Temptations Part One.**

The week passed in relative chaos. Yugi had attended his classes regularly and played a slightly crazed game of cat and mouse with Rebecca. He didn't know how she managed to pull off appearing everywhere he did, but it was starting to make him extremely paranoid. He considered more than once to tell Professor Hawkins about how his only grandchild had turned into a crazed stalker, but decided against it at the last minute. He didn't want to ruin the image the elderly man had of her. He would deal with that particular problem soon enough.

To make matters slightly worse, Jou had phoned him the other day to tell him that Honda was staying over his place until things returned to normal between him and Otogi. Yugi refrained from telling Jou that Honda's and Otogi's relationship -much like his own with Atemu- was not normal, not by a very long shot. Thinking about how distressed Honda was made Yugi's heart twist with guilt. It was his and Jou's fault that their friend was in such a predicament in the first place. He had told Jou that he thought it was would be best if the two of them broke up, Yugi knew that if he did this then he would end up marrying Atemu. It was a sacrifice that he was willing to take.

Jou quickly him cut off by saying that Honda was deeply in love with Otogi and was afraid to confess. That little tidbit of information had thrown him for a loop. Apparently, Honda had almost told Otogi about their plan to leave the game designer high and dry, but had stopped short and merely told the raven-haired man that what he had to tell him would, in turn, end up hurting him very badly. Yugi was guilty enough to admit that he was slightly relieved that Honda didn't tell Otogi, but he had a dreadful feeling that the brunet would confess at the dinner the two had planned for Friday night.

And Ryou, wonderful, understanding and sweet, was leaving on Saturday. Bakura had bluntly told him that he had left a psychopath in charge of his division and had to get back soon before the idiot had ruined any potential clients.

"I can't believe you're leaving on Saturday." Yugi spoke up quietly. Instead of Atemu, it had been Ryou had come to pick him up that Thursday afternoon. Ryou told him that Atemu had been held back by meetings and said that he would treat him to dinner tonight as a apology.

"I'm afraid so," Ryou said with a apologetic smile. "Bakura is getting agitated, which is just a mask to show that he's getting worried about leaving Marik in charge."

"Is Marik-san really so unreliable?" he had heard nothing but horrible things about Malik's husband and wondered why Bakura would leave such a man in charge.

"Oh, goodness no," Ryou chuckled and switched lanes before stopping at a red light. "Marik is one of Bakura's trusted partners besides Atemu and Malik. It's just that Marik's temper is something to worry about. It tends to get a little out of control."

"How out of control of are we talking?"

To his surprise, Ryou had flushed a deep red. "Well, we were at a business party about six months ago. And we had several potential clients and had gained about five contracts that night and Bakura was in a very good mood…"

_Ryou sighed in bliss as he sank his feet into the pool. It was unusually warm tonight and Ryou wanted to find any comfort he could. _

_Bakura had decided to have a large party and invite potential clients who were visiting Egypt for a vacation. He was happy to admit that they had gained five contracts within the night. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he spotted Bakura next to the buffet table looking around with a content grin that a cat would usually sport if he caught a mouse. _

_Comparing a cat to Bakura was amusing enough to cause Ryou spit out some of his ice tea that he had just taken a sip of. Ryou quickly glancing around to see if anyone noticed before grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to make a spectacle of himself and such a good night at that. _

"_Who the fuck do you think you are!" _

_Jumping at the sudden loud voice, Ryou turned to see Marik gripping the shirt of blond haired man who had gone extremely pale. He spotted Malik behind the both of them rubbing his temples as if he warning off a headache. _

"_I-I didn't know he was taken-" _

"_The fuck you didn't! I know you didn't miss that ring on his damned finger!" Marik roared shaking the man roughly. "Just because you have dick doesn't mean you can stick it where you please!" _

"_I-I am terribly sorry-" _

"_Marik. Enough." came Malik's voice that was tinged with irritation. _

_Marik turned back to the slimmer blond husband with a frown. "So, you think it's okay for anyone to flirt with you? And for me to let them no doubt." _

_Malik sighed loudly. "I was about to tell him that exact thing before you came barging over like a buffoon!" _

_Marik smirked darkly. "Then allow me to tell him." Marik turned back to the clearly shaken man. "He. Is. Taken. Understand?" _

"_U-U-Understood!" _

_Still smirking, Marik nodded. "Glad that you do." still gripping the man's expensive silk shirt. Marik raised the man up off the ground and tossed him into the pool. _

"_**Marik!" **_

"_What?" to Ryou's surprise, Marik had the gall to look extremely innocent as if he hadn't done anything wrong. "He asked for it." _

"I'm not saying that what Marik-san did was wrong per se." Yugi started when Ryou finished telling his short story. "But he did have a right to confront the man about him flirting with Malik. Some people can't take the hint until it's literally shoved in their faces."

"You're agreeing to what he did!"

Yugi gave his friend a sheepish grin. "Yes and No."

"You have been hanging around Atemu and Jou entirely too much." Ryou deadpanned.

* * *

"Now I know you're going crazy." Jou spoke from his study desk. "It's Thursday and you're already picking out you're outfit for tomorrow."

"What's wrong with that?" Honda asked, holding up a dark gray suit and a black one. "I want to look nice for Otogi and myself…"

Jou rolled his eyes before giving Honda a flat look. "What are you? Bi-polar or something? Didn't you want to spend time _away_ from Otogi?"

"Well," Honda laughed sheepishly, "I did promise that I would go, so no backing out now-"

"Admit it." Jou cut in impatiently. "You just said yes to get rid of him at the time didn't you?" he had a feeling that there was more to the story than Honda was letting on. When he came back from dinner with Seto that night, he had found Honda sitting on the couch, looking exhausted and slightly angry. Concerned, he had asked what was wrong. Honda merely told him that Otogi had caught up with him and offered him dinner as an apology for the other night.

He should have known better than to believe such a crap story.

"Just believe me when I say nothing else happened besides what I told you."

"I just want to know if he pressed this dinner invitation onto you." Jou huffed. "You're not the type to change your mind so quickly on something."

"Are you calling me stubborn?" Honda asked with a grin.

"Honda." Jou warned sharply. "I'm serious. I know I said that this whole situation was no longer my business, but I'm worried you're going on this date because Otogi bugged you to."

"And if he did?" Honda challenged. "What would you say then?"

Hearing the defensive tone in his best friends voice only confirmed Jou's suspicions. Honda always clammed up when someone -usually him- kept pressing about his problems.

"I would say for you not to go." Jou said cautiously. "It's your decision though."

"That's right." Honda replied with a small smile. "It's my decision. Now, which one? The gray or the black?"

Refraining from commenting any further. Jou raised his hand and pointed to the black suit.

* * *

Yugi knew that there was something wrong with Atemu. The businessman had been acting very strangely since he had arrived home from college. He was greeted rather cautiously when he had stepped into the living room. He had shrugged it off at first, merely thinking that the meetings had burnt Atemu out and the older man didn't feel up for a conversation.

He had offered to make dinner that night instead of the both of them going out. Yugi was surprised when Atemu quickly agreed to staying in tonight and had apologized for breaking his promise. Again, Yugi shrugged the behavior off.

It was when dinner time finally arrived that last of Yugi's patience twiddled away.

"Is there something wrong Atemu? You've been quiet and edgy every since I got home."

Atemu looked up from his plate and flashed Yugi a quick smile. "It's nothing little one. I keep getting lost in my thoughts."

"That's not like you." Yugi quickly put in, wanting the conversation to continue. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

When silence followed his question, Yugi felt his heartbeat quicken in fear, immediately, the well-being of his friends came to his mind. Was Jou, Honda and Ryou okay? He had just seen Ryou no less than an hour ago. Nothing could have happen so quickly and the pale-skinned man was always careful when driving. Did Jou have a argument with Seto? He had desperately hoped that they didn't break up like they did last time-

"-little one? Little one!"

The sound of Atemu's voice snapped him out of his panicked thoughts. He moved his gaze to the older man's worried crimson eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Yugi whispered, running a hand through his hair and making it a mess of it. "I tend to over react when something is wrong about the people I care about."

"You care about me….?"

"What kind of question is that?" Yugi snapped, sending Atemu a withering glare. "Of course I care about you, you big dummy! You've been silent and lost in your thoughts since I got home and you haven't said a word to me-"

His tirade was cut short when Atemu released a bark of laughter. The sudden sound of it made Yugi's heart race. He had heard Atemu let out bitter chuckles, but never one that was as carefree as the one he was hearing now.

"I apologize little one." Atemu spoke up through his laughter. "For worrying you, I'll admit that I did not know how you would react to the news I have for you."

"News? What news?"

Atemu sighed heavily before continuing. "You do remember that magazine article that Bakura brought with him the other day?"

"Vivian's fake pregnancy?" Yugi asked curiously. "I thought you were going to let your PR department take care of that?"

"No, not this time." Atemu said with a grimace. "It would be best if I handled the situation and we did come up with a plan to turn this whole thing around."

"Oh?" Yugi leaned forward and Atemu internally groaned at the anticipation he saw in his little one eyes, he wondered what the reaction was going to be when he said his next words.

"I called Vivian and asked if she would meet at a restaurant so we could discuss this-"

"Wait a second." Yugi cut in sharply. "You're going out on a date with her?"

The curiosity and anticipation in Yugi's eyes faded and were replaced with anger and suddenly Atemu feared for his life and pride.

"Yeah." he squirmed in his seat when Yugi's eyes darkened even further. "I just want to find out if she's really pregnant or not Yugi and going out to dinner and pretending that I'm interested in her is the only way I can think of."

"I can not believe this…" Yugi muttered. "You're a very intelligent man Atemu, I'm sure you can find some other way."

"Not on such short notice." Atemu countered. "I thought you would agree with me doing this-" as soon those words left his mouth, Atemu knew that he added another nail to his coffin.

Yugi raised a eyebrow. "Really? Did you really just say that?"

"Let's just pretend that last statement didn't come out of my mouth." Atemu muttered dryly.

"Agreed. Now, what restaurant are you going to? If you're going to do this then I want every single detail. How do you plan on getting that information, what you're wearing…"

A small amused smile pulled at Atemu lips. "You speak as if we are lovers little one. And what I'm going to be wearing? That's a little excessive isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't." Yugi sniffed disdainfully. "And we are potential lovers. That's close enough."

Ignoring the urge to tease the younger man further, Atemu decided to indulge his little one and answer his questions.

"We're going to Eden, a restaurant on the east side of town, and I'll be wearing a wire under my clothing to get the information."

"Where are you going to get one of those?"

"From the security division that my company has, don't forget that Ishigami Corp dabbles in everything."

" _Everything? _Does that include strippers too?"

"Yes-wait _what?" _

Yugi bit his lip to keep the laughter he wanted to let loose in. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Do you think that Vivian is going to fall for this?"

"Contrary to belief, the woman isn't that smart, despite how successful she is."

Yugi shook his head at Atemu's words. "It doesn't really matter about her intelligence Atemu, she has the media and her loyal fans on her side, that's all she needs."

Atemu snorted and shrugged. "We'll see about that. The fans and media tend to abandon you when you want them to listen to you the most. Do you have any other questions about tomorrow night?"

"Just one more thing."

"Yes?"

Yugi gave Atemu a frown. "Be careful okay? And make sure you pay attention to your food. She might've bribed the chef to mash sleeping pills into your drink and food."

Atemu opened his mouth to tease Yugi about that notion being silly, only to snap it closed when he saw how serious Yugi looked.

"I'll keep that in mind little one."

* * *

"I'm leaving Jou!"

Jou looked up from the TV to see Honda slipping on his jacket, he had to admit that his friend looked nice sporting black slacks, with a dark gray turtleneck and black blazer.

Friday night had come too quickly for Jou's taste. He had tried one last time to stop his friend from going on the date only to be brushed off and pinned down with a icy glare for his attempts. The only thing he could do was watch his friend go on the dinner date and pray that he didn't come back with a broken heart.

"Have a good time." he grumbled,

"Thanks. I can feel your support, right here." Honda drawled sarcastically, touching his heart. "How come you're staying in tonight? I usually can't get in touch with you on Friday nights."

"Seto is putting the final touches in for the tournament." Jou replied. "And I'm staying in because I want the details of your little outing when you get back."

Honda sent him a amusement smirk and pulled on his shoes. "Don't wait up. I might not be home tonight."

Jou scowled and shuddered before turning back to the television. "Too much information dude, seriously."

"I know," Honda snickered, "That's why I said it. Oh! Record that movie that's coming on later. I want to watch it with you."

"I thought you weren't coming back tonight?"

"For tomorrow." Honda explained, before pulling the door open. "Night Jou."

"Night Honda."

Watching the door slam close, Jou bit his lip in anxiety, he hoped that that tonight was going to go well and that Otogi and Honda made up and not break up.

_I'm starting to feel like a mother hen with all this worrying I'm doing about Yugi and Honda. They're big boys and they can take care of themselves. _

"Oh, what the hell I'm thinking." Jou muttered out loud, impatiently flicking through the channels. "Of course I'm going to worry about them. That's what family does. It's sucks that I'm the dad of this dysfunctional family, though Anzu and Ryou got nothing on me about being mother hens…"

Later, when this Friday night was finished, Jou would be grateful that he had stayed up and waited for Honda, who would end up needing a friend and a brother more than anything else in the world.

* * *

"What's taking that Prima Donna so damn long." Bakura growled. "We got the equipment and everything out in the van and ready to go."

Malik snickered and sat on the bottom stair. "He takes his time getting ready, unlike you, who just tosses a suit on and out the door in less than five minutes."

"I do not-"

"Yes you do." Ryou countered quickly. "You're so troublesome when concerning your image sometimes Bakura. I have to fight you tooth and nail just to get your tie straight."

"I hate those damned things." Bakura said archly. "Feels like I'm being chocked to death."

"You wear them at business meetings." Malik put in. "You look comfortable in them when I see them on you."

"That's because I tie them." Ryou laughed. "Other times, he rushes out and does them himself."

"Thanks you two." Bakura said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I know now that the both of you think I'm handicapped."

"You're not handicapped." Ryou quickly assured. "You're just not formal as a businessman should be at a times that's all."

"Now you're calling me sloppy."

"I'm -"

"Oh for the love of God." Malik interrupted sharply. "Bakura, you're sloppy and rough around the edges. There, you happy we got that in the open!"

Ryou stomach twisted into knots when Bakura's reddish-brown eyes darkened in anger and knew an argument was about to explode.

"_Atemu!" _Ryou screeched. _"Hurry up damn it!"_

* * *

"_Atemu! Hurry up, damn it!" _

Yugi turned at Ryou's cry and frowned. It was not unusual for his friend to get frustrated around Bakura, if the older man was being a smartass about something.

Shrugging, he knocked on the door to Atemu's bedroom. "Atemu? Are you decent? I'm coming in."

Twisting the door open, Yugi walked in the bedroom to see the older man shirtless and looking through open wardrobe for a shirt.

Yugi watched as the muscles in the older man's back shift as he reached forward and grabbed a dark blue silk long-sleeve shirt.

Atemu turned around and jumped back when he saw Yugi in doorway. "Yugi? I didn't hear you knock. Is everything alright?"

_It was, until I saw you shirtless. It's nice to know that being a businessman doesn't mean you can be out of shape… _

"Yugi?" Atemu called, with a knowing smirk. "Come inside and close the door would you? Wouldn't want Bakura to come up here and get the wrong idea."

Yugi felt his face heat at how husky Atemu voice had become. He slowly stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"A-Are you almost ready?" Yugi asked, wincing at the stutter he let out. "Ryou is getting a bit antsy with Bakura and Malik."

"Don't worry about Ryou. He can handle Bakura pretty good. I've never seen that man so whipped…" Atemu chuckled, he slipped his arms through the silk shirt.

It was then that Yugi noticed the wire attached to the older man's chest, the small microphone was near his collarbone.

"You sure you want to do this?" Yugi asked one last time. "I mean, your PR department can handle this…."

"It's no problem at all Yugi," Atemu replied, carefully tucking the shirt into his black slacks. "I want her out of our lives, and this is the only way to do it."

"And if she is pregnant?" Yugi questioned warily. "What then?"

"She's not." Atemu said firmly. "She's just bluffing to get my attention, and if tonight goes the way I want then I nor you will be dealing with her for much longer. How do I look?"

Atemu had completed his outfit with a black vest with golden buttons over the dark blue silk shirt and a black blazer jacket over both.

Yugi gave the other man a weak smile. "You look very handsome Atemu."

_You're such a stubborn man Atemu. I sure hope this plan of yours works, if it doesn't then we're in trouble._

* * *

"You came." were Otogi's first words when Honda met him near the restaurant entrance. Honda smiled shyly.

"I did promise did I?"

"That you did." Otogi leered at him. "You're looking delicious tonight by the way."

Honda flushed darkly and sent Otogi a half-hearted glare. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

Not bad at all. Otogi decided on a silk dark scarlet shirt with a simple pair of black slacks much like his own.

Otogi reached over and wrapped his arm around Honda's waists. "Shall we go in? I reserved a private table for us. We have a lot to talk about."

_Yeah,we do. _

"What's this restaurant called?" Honda asked curiously, looking around. "I don't see the name…"

Otogi gave him a dark smirk that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "It's called Eden, were temptations are laid bare…"

* * *

Atemu scanned the dark restaurant subtly before spotting Vivian sitting at a two-seater table near the balcony.

One of the most expensive restaurants in the city, Eden was a two-floor restaurant that only the most of elite actors and businessman ate and conducted deals. Tables were wide spread to provide privacy and the lights were always kept low enough to provide a intimate atmosphere. The waiters were dressed immaculate and only gave the best service. The food, wine and anything you asked for on the menu was the best on the market.

This five-star restaurant was the last place he wanted to be with a viper like Vivian Wong.

"Atemu," Vivian purred softly, once he was close enough. "It's so good to see you."

Vivian was provocatively dressed in a tight black lace dress that had her breast pouring out and showed what little curves she had. Her hair was flowing down her black and curled.

"Vivian." Atemu greeted flatly, smoothly sliding into the chair. "Before we start on the pleasantries. I believe we have some _business_ to discuss."

Vivian's red lips spread into a sly smile. "Indeed we do Atemu-darling, Indeed we do…"

* * *

A/N : So the fated dinner dates begin! As you saw, this is a two-part chapter. And at the same restaurant no doubt! Ohhhh, It's on now! *yawn* I came down from my short sugar rush and I'm dead tired. The good news is that I will updating the next part early next week. So you can't count on the update Wednesday or early Thursday. See you guys soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Valkyria : As promised. I bring you Chapter Twenty of Caged -Early- I'm very excited about how this chapter has turned out and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it *grin*

Griever : So, we'll let you guys read now, nothing much to say today.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

**Current Song : Telepathy - Crystal Kay**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Temptations - Part 2.

Vivian stared at him with heated brown eyes over the top of her menu. "I hope you don't mind if I order something first? I'm simply famished."

Atemu gazed with disinterest at the view of the city from the balcony window. "Of course not, be my guest."

"You're such a _charmer_ Atemu." Vivian remarked dryly. "I hope the entire night isn't going to be like this? You wouldn't want to bore the mother of your child would you?"

"Eager to start that conversation are we not Vivian?" Atemu leaned forward and stared directly into the woman's eyes. "Why don't you tell me who the real father of the child you're carrying is? Because we both know I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"Touchy aren't we?" Vivian set the menu down and waved the waiter over. "How's Yugi taking the news by the way? Oh! I almost forgotten about your little confession as well. How did he take that one?"

Atemu's lips pulled into a sly smirk. "Yugi is wise enough not fall for you petty tricks. As for the confession, he accepted my feelings for him. I must simply thank you Vivian-_darling_ for pushing us along. If it weren't for you then my beloved little one would have never found out about my feelings."

Much to Atemu's displeasure this did little to deter Vivian, for she only gave him seductive smile. "I was happy to help sweetheart. I want you to enjoy whatever pleasures that _boy_ is giving you. Or has he given you anything at all? He just screams _virgin." _

Before Atemu could respond, a waiter stopped at the table with pad and pen in hand. Atemu rolled his eyes when the waiter stared at Vivian with love-struck eyes.

"W-Welcome to Eden. I hope the both of you are having a pleasant evening?" when neither of them responded the waiter continued trying to keep the shaking out of his voice. "What would like this evening?"

"I'll have a tall glass of ice-tea along with steak and mashed potatoes and for dessert I'll have a slice of cheesecake with strawberries. What about you darling? What are you going to have?"

"Nothing." Atemu responded coldly, "You seem to have an appetite for the both of us."

Atemu knew he hit a sore spot when Vivian sent him a glare cold enough to freeze blood. He turned to the waiter and gave the younger man a small smile. "That will be all for us. Thank you."

The waiter didn't bother to hide his relief as he scooped up the menu's and quickly made his way to the kitchens with Vivian's order in hand.

Atemu stared at the woman across from him and withheld a impatient sigh. This wasn't going anywhere and he had no intention of staying here the entire night with her. He wanted to go home and have a nice quiet dinner and movie with Yugi, but he need the information. He need to prove that the child wasn't his.

_She's a sly woman, but she's not totally immune to manipulation… _

"Vivian." Atemu reached across the table and grasped the slender hand in his, causing the woman to meet his eyes. "This dinner has gotten off to a bad start I'm afraid. Will you give me a chance to start over?"

_Hook _

Atemu gently tightened his grip on Vivian's hand when she tensed. "I have been treating you abysmally and I apologize. Forgive me?"

_Line. _

Vivian's eyes softened before she pulled his hand out of his and crossed their fingers together. "Of course I'll forgive you Atemu. I am happy that you called me to dinner, despite the circumstances."

Atemu gave her a rogue grin. "So am I Vivian. So am I."

_Sinker. _

Vivian huffed and pulled her hand way. "Are you really Atemu? What about Yugi? You were defending him a second ago. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"I am a businessman." Atemu drawled. "Yugi is a wonderful investment and I did promise his grandfather that I would be taking care of him until he was able to do so on his own. I am a man of my word."

As these words were spilling out of his mouth, he made a mental note to himself to beg for Yugi's forgiveness once the recording got out to the magazines.

_Better prepare myself for the silent treatment too. _

"An investment you say?" Vivian licked her lips and Atemu shivered in disgust. "And how long will this investment take?"

Atemu clenched his fists on the table. "Four years give or take. Will you sate my curiosity about something?"

"Of course Atemu-darling, anything for you…"

"Are you truly pregnant? It would be…_disappointing_ if you weren't."

To his surprise Vivian bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. "…I am pregnant, but not with your child Atemu. I just wanted to get your attention that's all…"

Atemu shook his head at the pathetic excuse. His attention? She nearly ran his business and reputation into the ground simply because he wanted his _attention. _He reached up and adjusted his shirt collar to make sure that the small microphone was clear of static before continuing. He couldn't afford to miss this next part.

"Then, Vivian, who's child is it?"

"Siegfried von Schroeder."

The nervous waiter appeared again with Vivian's dinner, he set the plates down before turning to Atemu with a curious frown. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink sir? We have fabulous wine…"

Atemu stared at Vivian a moment longer before slowly moving his gaze to the waiter. "…No, Thank you. I'm fine."

The waiter nodded his head. "Very well sir, if the two of you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." giving another polite smile, the waiter turned on his heel and walked away.

"Siegfried von Schroeder is the father of your child?" Atemu asked, just to clarify what he heard and to get over his shock. "The CEO of Schroeder Corp?"

"That's right," a light flush appeared on Vivian's pale cheeks. "We met at a benefit dinner about a couple of weeks ago and we hit it off."

_Yeah, you two hit off alright. _

"Does he know? If someone was carrying my child, my heir, I would want to know about it."

"But," Vivian blinked at his words. "The media does know already Atemu. You're being silly."

_And you're being delusional. _

"You can't possibly think that anyone is going to believe that the child is mine once it's born do you? What if it has Siegfried's _bright pink_ hair?"

Vivian shrugged as if the problem didn't matter. "I'll figure something out. Now, enough about-"

If it wasn't publicly disgraceful, Atemu would've jumped to the air in joy when the ringing of his cell phone interrupted the woman's words. He removed the phone from his pocket and saw that it was Bakura's number flashing across the screen.

With an apologetic smile on his lips, Atemu rose from the chair. "If you'll excuse me Vivian. I have to take this."

Without hearing her reply, Atemu walked away and towards the restrooms, walking in and letting door close behind him, he flipped his phone open and pressed it against his ear.

"Did you get everything?"

"_**Yeah, we got everything. I'll send the tape in to all the magazines before I leave tomorrow. I expected someone famous, but not Siegfried of all people." **_

Atemu snorted. "I think I went into shock when I heard it."

"_**What now? You coming out of there anytime soon? Malik is getting irritated and it's pissing me off."**_

Atemu rolled his eyes when he heard Malik yell in protest in the background. "I'm on my way out right now."

"_**Good. Yugi is going to kill you when he hears the tape, you know this right?" **_

Atemu scowled. "Don't remind me. I'll see you later." he hung up and flipped the phone close. Pushing the door to the restroom open, Atemu walked out and waved a wandering waiter over.

"Sir?"

Atemu gave the waiter a disarming grin and pointed to Vivian. "Do you see that woman in the black dress?"

The waiter followed his hand and gasped sharply. "Miss Vivian Wong?"

Atemu smirked at his luck of finding another love-struck fan, it seemed that they were everywhere tonight. "That's right, that's her. I was having dinner with her tonight, but I'm afraid that I got a emergency call and have to leave. Would you mind telling her that Ishigami-san has left for the evening? I would really appreciated it."

The waiter nodded eagerly and Atemu knew that the waiter would instantly forget his name once he was close up to Vivian. "Of course, it would be no problem at all sir."

"Thank you. Have a good night."

Without a backwards glance at his _date_, Atemu walked out of the quiet restaurant, once he was outside, he touched his collarbone where the microphone lay and smirked.

_I'm looking forward to the next several days. Victory doesn't near describe how good I'm feeling right now._

* * *

Honda jumped in his seat when a loud screech came from the second floor, he glanced over his shoulder to see a several people quickly running up the stairs. He turned back to Otogi who looked as confused as he felt.

"What do you think that was about?"

Otogi shrugged and reached for his wine glass. "Who knows? Probably a upset celebrity or something. They come here all of the time."

"I'm guessing you do as well." Honda picked at his pasta. "The chef and staff seem familiar with you."

"They should be. A year after I joined Ishigami Corp I used to be in here almost daily."

_Daily? I wonder who you brought with you…? _

Hearing that from the raven-haired man suddenly made this place feel incredibly cheap to Honda. He didn't like imagining another woman or men in the same seat as he was; talking about where they would go after this.

Brushing the negative thoughts away, Honda twirled his fork and brought the gathered pasta to his mouth. He had agreed to the date with Otogi, but the other man had yet to bring up what he wanted to discuss. Honda knew that this wasn't just a friendly dinner. And waiting for Otogi to start up the matter was nerve wracking.

"Do you like your meal?" Otogi asked politely. "It's one of Eden's specials."

"It's very good." Honda coughed awkwardly. "Otogi? Why did you invite me here tonight?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Otogi leaned back against his seat. "I wanted to spend some time with you. You're acting like I have an hidden agenda."

_Do you? _Honda wanted to ask, he shook his head and forced his lips into an uneasy smile. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. We have a lot of problems to talk about. You can expect us to go back to the way things were can you?"

"Can't they? Jou passed the message about me apologizing didn't he? I want this to be water under the bridge already."

Honda frowned deeply at the childish remark. "Otogi. It's not that easy do you understand? It can't be just _water under the bridge_-"

Otogi chuckled, interrupting him in mid-sentence. "Honda? You're talking as if this is a real relationship."

Honda's stomach twisted into knots at that and he pushed his plate away. "Isn't it? That's why you were calling me non-stop."

Both of Otogi's eyebrows shot up. "I like you Honda, really, that's why I wanted to keep this sexual relationship. You're a wonderful man to be around."

Honda shook his head and felt the food he had just eating steadily making it's way back up. "You _can not_ be serious."

Otogi reached across the table to grab his hands, but Honda quickly pulled away. "All of the phone calls and texts that you gave me was just you trying to make sure you kept this _relationship_ stable?"

"What is wrong with you?" Otogi grabbed his wrists and held it in a tight grip. "I thought that this is what you wanted as well-"

"_I love you." _Honda wasn't surprised when Otogi pulled his hand away as if he had been burnt, he slowly moved his gaze up to see Otogi had gone pale at his confession.

"Y-You _what? _Honda, we've only known each other for a couple of months! You can't possibly-"

"A few months is enough time for someone to fall in love." Honda cut in sharply. "You're telling me that you don't feel anything for me? Nothing at all?"

Otogi ran both his hands through his hair. "I won't lie and say that I don't feel anything for you. Something is there, but it's not as strong as what you're feeling. "

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut." Honda chuckled bitterly. "Now this whole night is shot to hell."

"…Is that why you've been avoiding me lately? Because you fell in love with me?"

"That's not the only reason." Honda swallowed the lump in his throat. "D-Do you remember the day we met? At the clothing store in the mall?"

"Of course I do. It wasn't that long ago."

"I-It wasn't by accident."

"What do you mean?" Otogi asked firmly. "Honda. What do you mean by that?"

Honda hands clenched and unclenched on the table. "Our meeting was set up. Yugi Motou and Jouonchi Katsuya are close friends of mine-"

"Stop." Otogi let out a hollow chuckle. "Just stop. I already know the rest of that story. You were supposed to get me in bed and leave me high and dry weren't you?"

"Yes," Honda felt his eyes stinging but ignored it and continued. "Yes, that's right."

He felt a strong hand grip his chin and he was forced to meet Otogi's blank emerald eyes. "Tell me something. What made you stay after the first night? Was it the sex? I know damn well it wasn't the conversation."

Honda finally let the tears he was holding fall down his face. "You already know the answer to that."

Otogi abruptly released his chin and gave him a dark smirk. "Of course it was the sex. Glad to know that I wasn't just a piece of meat to you after awhile. You did, after all, fall in love with me."

"That's right." Honda whispered softly. "I fell in love with you. I'm still in love with you Otogi."

"_Bullshit." _Otogi hissed dangerously, rising from his seat and drawing the curious gazes of other restaurant goers "That's a load of bullshit and you know it."

"If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have told you about this. I would've left it alone, but I felt so guilty about it."

"So you did this to clear your own conscious then?"

"I did this for us." Honda countered, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "I love-"

"Stop. Stop saying those fucking words. _I hate those words_."

"I love you." Honda said with a gentle smile on his face. "I love you Ryuuji Otogi."

Otogi pulled out his wallet and pulled a thick wad of yen and placed it on the table before giving him a withering glare. "Good-bye Hiroto Honda."

Honda didn't bother to chase after the older man who still held his heart. As he reached up and wiped his tears away, he finally realized what Jou was trying to tell him. That this was nothing but a mistake.

A _dreadful_ mistake.

* * *

A/N : And the night ends on a bitter note. Never fear though! I promise that this isn't the end of Honda/Otogi! There is still the bet between Atemu and Yugi. Speaking of those two, the next chapter will be dedicated to them, well, almost. We still have to see Jou's reaction to Honda's night.

Next Update : June 10th


	21. Chapter 21

Valkyria : Hello everyone *grins* Early Update! I hope all of your summers are going okay and that you're not fainting from the heat.

Griever : That's right! You have to be careful out there. Be like Valkyria and sit in front of the air conditioner with a dreamy smile on her face.

Valkyria : *glares* I don't do that! The nerve! You shouldn't say things that aren't true.

Griever : Sorry *chuckles* We have good news though! It's a very high chance that you guys might be receiving another early update since our dear Valkyria's birthday is coming up soon. She just had to be born during one of hottest months of the year. Isn't it great!

Valkyria : Yeah another update is going to come up soon after this one. Then we'll go back to every Friday. On to the delicious story!

Disclaimer : We -as always- claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh and if we did Yami and Yugi would be married.

**Current Song : Nocturne by Ayaka Hirahara**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One : Broken Hearts and Relief.**

It was at the stroke of midnight when Atemu finally walked into his home. Shutting the door behind him quietly, he was surprised to hear the television on and Yugi's melodious laughter coming from the living room. Slipping off his jacket and shoes, he followed the noise and spotted Yugi sitting on the couch wearing a pair of dark blue pajamas with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Yugi?" he questioned quietly only to jump back when Yugi released a frightened scream, spilling the popcorn on the floor and couch.

"Atemu!" holding a hand to his chest. Yugi released a shaky breath. "You scared the hell out of me! When did you get back?"

Fighting back a smile. Atemu clicked on the lamp that was on the small stand next to couch. "Just now. What are you doing up so late?"

Yugi flushed and turned away. "It's Friday. I don't have any classes and I decided to stay up and watch a couple of movies."

Atemu raised a eyebrow at the response and leaned against the arm of couch. "Oh really? You weren't waiting up for me?"

"Of course not!" Yugi huffed. "Help me clean this up will you? Since it's partially your fault I spilled it."

They quickly picked up the stray pieces of popcorn and threw it away before settling comfortably on the couch. Atemu laid his head on Yugi's slim shoulder and inhaled the lavender scent that was coming from the younger man. A comfortable silence descended on them as they turned to watch the movie, Atemu didn't know the name but it looked like a comedy.

"Tired?" Yugi asked softly, laying his head on top of Atemu's. "It must've been a horrid date."

"It was." Atemu agreed. "But I got what I needed so it was worth it."

"Well," Atemu felt more than heard the younger man's quiet laughter. "Was she polite? The _perfect_ date?"

Atemu took his head off Yugi's shoulder and stared him in the eyes. "If _perfect_ is staring at me with lust in her eyes and dressing and acting like she would have no problem getting me in bed then yeah, she was the best date in the world."

Yugi released a snort of laughter, staring at Atemu with amusement. "Nothing like a tumble in the sheets with someone like her."

Yugi could no longer hold his laughter in when he saw Atemu turn a light green at his words, he grabbed the older man in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry!" he said through his laughter. "I can't help but tease you. You're definitely a easy target tonight. So, what did you say to her to get her to confess?"

The question caused Atemu to instantly tense up and he knew Yugi felt the movement, because the amusement disappeared from his eyes and were replaced with concern and wariness.

"Atemu? Are you alright?"

Atemu sat up and grabbed Yugi's hands gripping them tightly. "…I said some things that I'm not exactly proud of and I'm hoping that you won't be angry with me."

"Well." Yugi shrugged indifferently. "I know you didn't mean what you said, whatever it was, so it would be silly of me to be upset about it. You were trying to get Vivian to confess whether she was pregnant or not. Is she? Is she pregnant?"

"Yes. She is." Atemu continued staring Yugi in the eyes, waiting for the younger man's reaction to the news. "It's not mine."

"Of course not." Yugi agreed quickly and gave him a warm smile. "Don't ever think that I don't trust you Atemu, because I do. Just out of curiosity though, whose child is she carrying?"

"The man's name is Siegfried von Schroeder. He's the CEO of Schroeder Corp. It is a gaming company roughly similar to Kaiba Corp. Apparently, they hit it off pretty well at a dinner party a few weeks ago."

"That they did. What happens now?"

"Bakura and Malik made several copies of the recording and sent them off to the all of the magazines. So we should be seeing something sometime soon."

"And will that be the end of it?"

"I'm going to be honest with you and say probably not." Atemu gave Yugi a apologetic look. "You can count on Vivian and Siegfried fighting this, despite the proof that we have. The media is going to be all over it. One of Japan's most famous actress and model pregnant with Siegfried's child is something they won't pass up."

"But what about you? You're voice is on the recording. Won't the media come hounding you as well?"

"You as well little one." Atemu added with a grim frown.

Yugi blinked at the vague response. "What do you mean by that? I wasn't-" he stopped when he realized what Atemu had said, he groaned and pulled his hands away from Atemu. "You can't be serious. I'm still dealing with Rebecca."

"Rebecca is still bothering you?" Atemu crossed his arms and gave him a stern stare. "I thought you were going to discuss this problem with Professor Hawkins?"

"I can't." Yugi whispered finding the buttons on Atemu's vest very interesting. "I can't ruin the image he has of his granddaughter. How would you feel is someone came up to you and told you that your granddaughter, one of the last links you have to your son and daughter-in-law is a crazed stalker?"

Atemu reached over and cupped Yugi's face in his hands. "listen to me little one. You are one of the most selfless people I have ever met, and it is a wonderful trait to have, but you can not let Rebecca continue to get away with this. What about your feelings? Do you want to spend your college years avoiding her and looking over your shoulder? If you do not tell Professor Hawkins then _I _will. Do you understand?"

Yugi reached up and removed Atemu's hands from his face. "I'm old enough to take care of this problem myself."

"Oh really?" sarcasm was loud and clear in Atemu's voice. "Then why haven't you handled it yet? There's nothing stopping you but that beautiful yet troublesome conscious you have."

"You think everything about me is beautiful." Yugi remarked dryly.

"Of course I do," Atemu leered. "You'll be even more beautiful when you become Ishigami Yugi. Don't think I've forgotten about our little bet."

"I haven't forgotten either. You'll look very dashing in that pink frilly apron."

"Speaking of pink frilly aprons and marriage proposals. How about we up the stakes?"

That brought a thoughtful frown to Yugi's face, what more could they do? He didn't see anything more risky than getting married or anything more humiliating for a man than wearing a frilly apron.

"I'm listening."

"If I win. You have to let me give us the biggest, public wedding this city has ever seen. I'm talking cameras, reporters from newspapers and celebrities."

"W-What was your original idea for the wedding? _If_ you won?"

"Just small and exclusive one with my parents and friends."

"And now?"

Yugi felt a shiver run down his spine when Atemu gave him a leering smirk. "If I win, then by the end of the wedding day the entire country will know you're Ishigami Yugi. Now, what are your conditions now?"

Unexpectedly, Yugi rose from the couch and clicked the television off, leaving both of them in the dark. "I'm going to leave you here to wonder about what I have in store for you Ishigami Atemu."

Atemu watched as Yugi made his way around the couch and towards the stair, stopping once to glance over his shoulder.

"Oh and Atemu?"

Atemu blinked. "Yes little one?"

"You are one of the most disgustingly smug man I have ever met. Good-night."

Atemu let out a surprised bark of laughter at the younger mans comment. "Good-night little one."

When Yugi disappeared up the stairs, Atemu leaned back against the cushions of the couch and released a weary sigh. He lifted his arm and stared at his wrist watch by lunch time today. The entire city will know about his little date and Vivian's confession, the only thing he regretted about the night was bringing Yugi into the conversation. The reporters were going to give his little one a hard time about the whole situation and he had every intention of taking the blame and whatever frustration Yugi would plant on him. He did deserve it after all.

Yawning, he stretched out fully onto the couch, before placing one arm across his stomach and the other over his eyes.

He just was satisfied this damned night was over with.

* * *

Jou was jolted out of his sleep when the door to his apartment slammed harshly against the frame. Quickly sitting up, he spotted Honda leaning against the door, his jacket bunched up in his hands and his eyes bloodshot.

"Honda?" getting up from the couch, Jou quickly made his way over to the brunet. "Honda? What happened?"

"Nothing-"

"Bullshit." Jou interrupted sharply, his eyes carefully looking over his friend. "You don't come in here scaring the shit out of me and tell me that nothing's wrong. What happened between you and Otogi-"

"Jou." Honda sounded absolutely _exhausted. _"Please for tonight. Just tonight. Leave it alone."

"Get up," Jou ordered firmly, taking Honda by the elbow and pulling him up. "You're not going to stay slumped against the door all night."

Honda stood up and put most of his weight on the blond and was taken to the couch and put down none too gently.

Jou left him there and went to the kitchen and came back with two beers and bottle of sake. He handed Honda one of the cold bottles. "Sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Honda looked down at the bottle and back up at him, before letting a bitter smile pull at his lips. "If I don't you're just going to get me drunk so I can tell anyways. You know I'm a lightweight. You're such an asshole sometimes Katsuya."

Jou shrugged indifferently at the insult before popping the cap off the beer and taking a small sip. "Just trying to make you're crappy night a little bit better. Ready to talk now?"

Honda released a aggravated sigh before popping the cap off his own beer and taking a larger sip. "He dumped me."

"Dumped you?"

Honda placed the bottle on the table and sent the blond a withering glare. "Yeah. _dumped me_. You deaf or something dude?"

"Hey, don't go all postal on me alright? Just trying to help. Why did he dump you?"

"I told him." Honda didn't explain any further than that and Jou didn't need him too.

"What…what in the world possessed you to tell him that? And over dinner when the two of you were about to make up?"

Honda shrugged and slouched into the cushions. "I had too Jou. I couldn't keep that between us, but I guess that doesn't really matter now does it?"

"What did he say to you after you told him?"

Jou stomach twisted into knots when Honda released a hollow laugh, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what he heard next.

"He told me the sex must've been good because the conversation wasn't." Honda said through his chuckles. "Oh and this is the best part right here Jou! I was stupid enough to tell him right after that I loved him! I just spouted it out after I told him that this whole thing was a set up to leave him high and dry : _I love you Ryuuji Otogi." _

"Come on Honda." Jou swallowed the lump in his throat and reached over to take the empty beer bottle out his friend's limp hand. "Let's just you to bed-"

"Do you think that he'll come back Jou?" Honda asked in a small voice. "If I keep saying sorry. Do you think he'll come back?"

"Let's just get you to bed." Jou repeating, evading the question. "You'll feel a little better in the morning eh?"

Jou stood up to retrieve a blanket from the back, while Honda curled up into the ball on the couch. He sighed when he felt the warm blanket cover him.

"Thanks."

"…no problem at all buddy. Sleep well."

Jou clicked off the television and turned off all of the lights before walking into his room and closing the door quietly behind him. He slid down to the floor and drew his knees up to his chest.

He tried his damn hardest to pretend he didn't hear Honda's heavy sobs from the living room. Ryuuji Otogi was going to pay for this. He would make sure of that.

* * *

A/N : This concludes Chapter Twenty-One of Caged. Bittersweet. I know, but it will get better in a little while. Yugi and Atemu up the stakes of their bets and Jou is going on the rampage! Stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 22

Valkyria : Early update like I promised! I hope you guys are ready for this chapter! I enjoyed writing this one *grin*

Griever : We're getting ready for bed *hops into the bed and snuggles* ahhh so comfortable...Hurry up Valkyria!

Valkyria : Lazy bum I swear. I'll let you guys read the chapter.

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh and if we did. This would be a side-story.

Current Song : Just Communication by Two-Mix

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two : Lights! Cameras! Stalkers!**

"Now, now, Yugi. I want you to send me off with a smile, not one of those pouts that I can't resist."

Standing near the private hangers by the Domino International Airport. Yugi wrapped his arms around his taller friend and gave him a wide smile. He really would miss Ryou. The white-haired young man had become his solid support during these last few days.

"Yeah kid, you're acting like we're never coming back. Don't worry though, we'll be back to check up on your and Atemu's non-existent sex life."

"If we had a sex life then it would be none of your business." Yugi hissed, his face turning a scarlet red.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and glanced at Atemu. "Not progressing very far are we?"

Crossing his arms over chest. Atemu sent Bakura an icy glare. "You know that I can fire you don't you?"

Bakura waved the threat away and smirked. "You could, you would, but you won't. You know I run the Egyptian division with finesse."

"You know you can take that massive ego and shove it up your-"

Ryou let out a rough cough and gave both men a stern glare. "If both of you children are through arguing, we have to board the plane. Bakura, shake hands with Atemu and leave on good terms."

Yugi watched with wicked amusement as Atemu and Bakura grabbed each others hands and gave them a hard firm shake.

"Have a good trip asshole and thanks for sending those tapes in." Atemu spoke through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on the pale hand.

"No problem, make sure to send me a copies of the magazines." they both smirked and released their hands.

Ryou rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Good enough." he turned back to Yugi and gave the shorter man a light grin. "Make sure to send my love to Jou, Seto and Honda okay?"

"Of course I will, though I have no idea why none of them picked up their cell phones though. I'll have Atemu stop by on the way home."

"I hope nothing's wrong, though with those three you can never tell."

When he didn't receive an answer on either Jou's or Honda's cell phones, he grew anxious. He remembered the dinner date that Honda and Otogi were supposed to have the other night but had forgotten to ask Jou which restaurant they went to. He had a bad feeling that last night didn't go as well as planned.

"Alright. Enough good-byes. We have to get going. The sooner we board the jet, the sooner we can get back to Egypt."

Ryou walked over to Atemu, before leaning closer and lowering his voice. "Take good care of him won't you? He deserves a good life and more."

"You need not tell me that," Atemu murmured, turning his eyes to Yugi who was saying something to Bakura, causing the older man to throw his head back in laughter. "I'll make sure to visit the both of you the next time and bring Yugi along. I'm sure he would love to see Egypt."

"Of course you will," Ryou huffed and sent the CEO a playful glare. "You can bring him when you make your annual trip to all of your company divisions. Just think of it as a romantic trip."

If everything went Atemu's way, then they would be doing more than just seeing the world together, but Ryou didn't need to know that.

"Ryou!" Bakura called impatiently. "Get that cute little ass in gear!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and gave Atemu one last smile, before walking over to his husband all the while muttering, what Atemu was sure were curse words, under his breath most likely at aimed at Bakura.

"Bye Yugi! I'll see you soon!"

Yugi held up his arm and waved as the two walked towards their hanger. "Good-bye Ryou!" he watched sadly as his friend and his husband walked until they were out of sight.

Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, he glanced over his shoulder to see Atemu smiling down at him. "You'll see him again, but for now why don't we head home? I want to spend some time with you."

"Before we do that. Can we go check on Jou and Honda? I'm worried about the both of them."

"Why? Did something happen?" Atemu frowned. "You haven't been telling me how Honda-san and Otogi are doing lately."

Yugi frowned thoughtfully. "Otogi never tells you anything while you're working? You two seemed close. You're friends aren't you?"

They began walking out of the hangar lot and back towards the car parking lot. "Since the day you told me he harassed you. Otogi and I have become distant. He still does his work proficiently, but we have an unsaid agreement to remain professional from here on out."

"Oh. I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." Atemu held the door open and Yugi thanked him before walking through the crowded airport. "It is not your fault. If Otogi could keep it in his pants then he wouldn't be in half the trouble he usually is in."

Yugi resisted the temptation of telling Atemu that he used to be the same playboy, though with only more tact than Otogi.

They had made it to the car parking lot and began weaving their way through. Yugi was relieved that all of the people were currently inside the airport, they would have no trouble getting out.

"You're taking me to lunch right?" Yugi asked with a teasing grin, "You said that you wanted to spend some time with me."

"I did," Atemu admitted. "At home. Meaning that I want you to cook something. You know how much I love your cooking…"

They finally made it to the car and climbed in. Yugi gave the older man a bewildered look as they buckled in. "You like my cooking? You never said that before! And what if I don't want to cook today?"

"Then we'll order out." Atemu started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "I had enough of restaurants for the week.."

"Fine," Yugi reached forward and twisted the knob for the radio, getting static for a few seconds before finally settling on a station.

"_**Hello Listeners! This is ninety-five point seven. We're going through the hottest songs on the charts and Celebrity news!" **_

"Really Yugi?" Atemu drawled with an amused grin. "You listen to this station?"

"Oh hush," Yugi's cheeks had turned a deep red at the amusement in Atemu's voice. "I bet you probably sing in the shower or something. We all have our guilty pleasures."

"_**On the celebrity front! The news we have is Hot! Hot! Hot! It is an exclusive recording of famous actress Vivian Wong and International businessman Atemu Ishigami.-**_

Atemu stepped on the brakes causing Yugi to jerk forward and the seatbelt to press against his neck. "Atemu! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you stop like that."

The cars behind him were honking loudly and some drivers had stared yelling at them to hurry up and move.

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned again, the irritation was gone and concern had taken it's place. "Are you worried about this? It was bound to get out quickly, that was the whole point behind the dinner last night."

"Yes." Atemu released a sharp breath and set the car in motion again. "Yes, your right. I'm sorry about that. Let's get to Jou's place."

"_**These tapes were on the doorstep of every magazine publisher, radio station and news center in the entire city! Whoever did this does not like Vivian! Let's have a listen shall we?" **_

Yugi stared at Atemu at the corner of his eye as the recording began and noticed the man had tightened his grip on the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. Was Atemu really that nervous about him hearing the recording? It couldn't be that bad. He wasn't going to stop speaking to the man if heard something that he didn't like, it was just an act after all.

"_**Your such a charmer Atemu. I hope the entire night isn't going to be like this? You wouldn't want to bore the mother of your child would you?" **_

"_**Eager to start that conversation are we not Vivian? Why don't you tell me who the real father of the child you're carrying is? Because we both know I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." **_

Yugi snickered and gave Atemu a smirk. "I can't wait to hear the rest of this."

Atemu kept his eyes on the firmly on the road and decided that he wasn't going too fast to jump out of the car. He hoped Yugi had his license.

"_**Touchy aren't we? How's Yugi taking the news by the way? Oh! I almost forgotten how is taken your little confession as well. How did he take that one?" **_

"I'm taking it just fine," Yugi remarked dryly. "This woman is a real piece of work."

"_**Yugi is wise enough not to fall for you petty tricks. As for the confession, he accept my feelings for him. I must simply thank you Vivian-darling for pushing us along. If it weren't for you then my beloved little one would have never found out about my feelings." **_

Atemu stopped at the red-light and glanced at Yugi, who had turned quiet after his turn on the recording. He felt a smile pull at his lips when he noticed a visible flush on the smaller man's features.

"_**I was happy to help sweetheart. I want you to you to enjoy whatever pleasures that boy is giving you. Or has he given anything at all? He just screams virgin." **_

Atemu didn't bother turning to see Yugi's reaction to that one. The sudden tension and quiet anger was answer enough.

"Yugi? Why don't we turn this off-"

"No," Yugi snapped viciously. "You're going to drive and we're both going to listen to this confident bitch get what she deserves."

Atemu coughed and stared at Yugi in awe and much to his shame, arousal, he had never heard Yugi speak like that before.

"_**Vivian. This dinner had gotten off to a bad start I'm afraid. Will you give me a chance to start over. I have been treating you abysmally. Forgive me." **_

"_**Of course I'll forgive you Atemu. I'm happy you called me to dinner despite the circumstances." **_

"_**So am I. Vivian. So am I." **_

"_**Are you really Atemu? What about Yugi? You were defending him a second ago. What's with the change of heart?" **_

"_**I am a businessman. Yugi is a wonderful investment and I did promise his grandfather that I would take care of him until he is able to do so on his own. I am a man of my word." **_

"Investment?" Yugi drawled sarcastically. "Real nice Atemu. Really nice."

"You said that you wouldn't get angry at me." Atemu brought up quickly. "Keep that fiery temper away from me. No matter how sexy it is."

_**"An investment you say? How long will this investment take?"**_

_**"About four years give or take. Will you sate my curiosity about something?"**_

_**"Of course Atemu-darling anything for you."**_

_**"Are you truly pregnant? ..it would be disappointing if you weren't."**_

_**"…I am pregnant, but not with your child Atemu. I**** just wanted to get your attention. That's all."**_

"Attention! Does she know how much trouble she's gotten us into?"

"Oh believe me, I know." Atemu muttered. "This conversation should be wrapping up now. Thank the gods."

_**"Then, Vivian, who's child is it?"**_

_**"Siegfried von Schroeder."**_

_**"Siegfried von Schroeder is the father of your child. The CEO of Schroeder Corp?"**_

_**"That's right. We met at a benefit dinner about a couple of weeks ago and we hit it off."**_

_**"Does he know? If someone was carrying my child, my heir, I would want to know."**_

_**"But, the media does already know Atemu. You're being silly."**_

"This conversation could not get any more worse…." Yugi muttered, his done clearly displeased.

_**"You can't possibly think anyone is going to believe that the child is mine once it's born do you? What if it has Siegfried bright pink hair?"**_

_**"I'll figure something out, now about-"**_

"That's it folks! The tape cuts out right there, but what a story! Vivian Wong and Siegfried von Schroeder! The media must be going-"

Atemu reached over and quickly turned the radio off. "Whatever else we need to know, we'll learn soon enough. Are you alright?"

Yugi released a heavy sigh and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. "Yeah, you weren't lying when you said that this was far from over."

"I apologize for mentioning your name."

Yugi shrugged and kept his gaze on the passing roads. "It couldn't be helped. Make a right up here."

"You're upset." it wasn't a question. "I'm going to make it up to-"

"You don't have to make anything up to me. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Vivian. What kind of person does this for attention? She has money, clothes, everything she could ever want. She's nothing but a horrible woman."

"That she is," Atemu agreed quietly. "Don't let her get you upset. We'll get through this."

* * *

"He's still not coming out of the room?" Seto asked quietly, staring at his lovers bedroom. He had come over earlier this morning when Jou called him late last night and told him what had happened between Honda and Otogi and Seto found himself angry on the brunet's behalf.

"No," Jou replied from his seat at the small table. "I woke him up this morning and told him to go sleep in my bed, and he hasn't come out since. I'm really worried about him Seto. What Otogi did really hurt him."

"I know it did puppy." Seto leaned against the back of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't mean to be insensitive, but why did you call me about this? What do you expect me to about this?"

"I don't know Seto." Jou had to make sure to keep his voice level and not scream in frustration. He didn't want to disturb his friend in the next room. "Do what he did to Honda-"

"And how is that supposed to help him? If I ruin his reputation, put him in the poor house, I don't think that will make Honda feel better in the long run. He's still in love with Otogi, despite of what happened."

"That's damn unfortunate. There is no way that I'm going to-" Jou stopped when three firm knocks echoed throughout the apartment. "Who is that?"

"I'll get it," pushing himself off the couch, Seto walked towards the door and opened it to see Atemu and Yugi standing there with disgruntled looks.

"I don't even want to know," Seto deadpanned, "Come on in and join the angst party."

Both of them removed their shoes in the doorway before coming further into the apartment. Yugi gave Jou a weak smile and glanced at the closed bedroom door.

"I take it from Seto's statement that last night dinner didn't go well?"

"Didn't go well at all. I don't know what to do anymore Yugi. If I see Ryuuji Otogi again, I swear I'm going to murder him."

"Getting back at him isn't going to solve the problem. That's how we got in this situation in the first place."

Atemu gazed at Seto, who merely shook his head his blue eyes tell him that he would explain later. Atemu would admit that he was curious about what happened, but quickly decided that this wasn't the time to be nosy nor think about that wager.

That wouldn't go over well at all.

"Atemu and I will take care of Ryuuji-san and you two take care of Honda-san."

"I will?" Atemu put in, blinking at his cousin. "They will?"

Seto rolled his eyes and made his way towards him. "The sooner we get this happy loving couple back together, the sooner I can get my damn relationship with Jou back. So please, don't do anything that would distract them."

Remembering the broadcast of him and Vivian on the way over, made him flinch. That would be a definite distraction.

"That may be a problem Seto."

"Problem?" Seto repeated, "What did you do now?"

"You'll see." Atemu muttered. "You'll see soon enough."

"So Ryou left for Egypt already? I'm sorry I couldn't see him off."

Yugi slid into the chair next to him. "He sends his love and says he'll try to visit again soon. I was worried when you didn't pick up the phone. Was last night really that horrible?"

"Yeah," Jou glanced at the closed door again, before shaking his head sadly. "Everything I think about it I get angry. Honda had told him about our little plan and then confessed, Otogi practically spat on his face and left him at the restaurant."

"Do you want me to try and get him out of the room?"

"What good what would it do? I'll drag him out of there eventually. Why don't you and Atemu head on home. I'll call you later."

"But Jou-"

The blond ruffled his hair roughly. "But nothing, thanks for coming over and checking up on us and telling me Ryou's message."

Yugi hugged Jou around the shoulders and gave the closed door one last glance. "I'll see you later then. Come on Atemu."

"Later Yugi. Later Atemu."

Watching both tri-colored hair men leave, Seto turned back to his lover. "Why did you make them go so quickly? I'm sure one of them could have done something?"

"I want to take care of this as much as I can before I even involve Yugi. You and Atemu can take care of Otogi, but he better pray that I don't catch him."

* * *

Vivian loved technology. It made things much easier and made things look even better, but right now, at this minute, she wanted nothing do with it. Her cell phone was constantly ringing, her lawyer, her agent and even her parents had called to ask about the broadcast and magazines that were flooding the city. She didn't want to speak to anyone except for Siegfried. Who had left her message a few hours ago, demanding her to explain herself about the recording.

She plopped down on her silk covered bed and buried her face into the soft pillows before releasing a scream. This wasn't how this was supposed to go! She was supposed to convince Atemu to become the father of her child and eventually marry her. Blackmailing him wasn't the best way to go about it, but what else was she supposed to do? Atemu wouldn't give her the time of day.

_And when he finally did, he records the conversation and spreads it throughout the city! Why didn't I catch on sooner? I should have known something was wrong when he excused himself so suddenly after I said the child wasn't his. I'm such an idiot. _

She had to admit, Atemu's plan was brilliant, despicable, but brilliant.

The cell phone next to her rang again and she reached over and flipped it open before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello….?"

"Vivian? I finally got a hold of you. What is the meaning of this?"

Vivian was too tired to get into an argument so she decided to be blunt and to the point. "Well, you heard the broadcast right?"

"Yes, that's the reason why I'm-"

"And I said that I was pregnant with your child right? You remember the benefit dinner? Where we had mad, passionate sex."

"…I remember…"

"This is the consequences of our actions. Deal with it and I'll contact you later." with that she flipped her phone shut and buried her face back into the pillow.

Maybe if she tried hard enough, she would suffocate herself.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had passed quickly and Yugi found himself back wandering the halls of the college, and dealing with the constant whispers behind his back. He had expected this and had mentally prepared himself for it, but through the first three hours, he was constantly whistled at and pounded on the back by the guys and glared and hissed at the by the women for Vivian's sake. Jou had caught up with him -Honda still missing- and demanded an explanation. He quickly told the blond that he would talk to him later and ran off. He didn't want to face his best friend right now.

It hit the boiling point once he reached Professor Hawkins class.

"Look! There he is!"

"Shhh! Do you have to be so loud? The whole campus can hear you. I actually feel sorry for the little guy."

"Yeah, Vivian Wong is going to sink her claws into him when they see each other again."

"No kidding. Too bad he got in the middle of Atemu, Siegfried and Vivian.-"

Professor Hawkins stepped through the door and the classroom instantly became silent. Yugi slouched in his chair when his grandfathers old friend sent him a disapproving stare. That wasn't good.

"Hello class. I hope you have had an exciting weekend." he stared at Yugi directly. "Some of you more than others."

Yugi closed his eyes when the class erupted into snickers and laughter.

Near the end of the lecture, he felt eyes on him, rolling his own, he turned over his shoulder to see Rebecca sitting a few seat above him, her gaze piercing through his skull. For once, he didn't turn away. He sent her icy glare before turning around in his seat.

Professor Hawkins set down the dry-erase marker and turned around. "That is all for today class. Please remember that you have a test later on this week. Make sure to study. I want to see some improvement from some of you. Dismissed."

Not giving Rebecca or Professor Hawkins the chance to talk to him. Yugi grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom not stopping until he reached the entrance of the building. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He just wanted to go home and-

"Are you Yugi Motou?"

Yugi looked up to see a blond haired man in a gray suit and blue tie, his gaze drifted down and spotted a name tag, but it was what was under the name that interested him.

_Channel 34 News. _

A reporter. A damn reporter.

Yugi didn't respond to the man's question and backed up slowly towards the door, only to bump into a smaller body. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see Rebecca smiling at him. It wasn't a pleasant smile. It was a poisonous one.

"Motou-san?" the man asked again. "Is that you're girlfriend? What's her name? have you broken up with Ishigami Atemu of Ishigami Corp?"

Rebecca wrapped her hands around his arm and leaned into him. "Smile for the camera sweetheart. Let the whole city see how beautiful a couple we are."

A/N : Uh yeah? I'm leave here and you guys can vent out your frustrations through your reviews ne?

Next Update : June 20th


	23. Chapter 23

Valkyria : Early Update -again- *grin* like I promised. I would post again before my birthday, which is a mere two days away.

Griever : Spoiled girl that she is. She already received a gift last week. She very satisfied with it.

Valkyria : Yep~! Brand new speakers for my computer. They sound so good! In other news, from now on if I post a update time for example : June 25th or something like that. Then count on the next chapter being before that or on that specific date. That should make everyone happy.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

**Current Song : Kimochi wa Tstuawaru - BoA**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three : Unseen Changes.**

Yugi never thought he would be in a situation like this. Being hounded by a twelve-year old genius and in a complicated relationship with someone like Atemu Ishigami. If he didn't feel Rebecca's tightening grip on his arm then he would have thought this was nothing but a horrible, sick nightmare. Firmly pulling his arm away from the younger girls' he glared at the reporter.

"No, I am not in a relationship with this girl and how in the hell did you find me here?" he turned back to Rebecca and sent an icy glare. "Did you do this? Did you call them here?"

Rebecca didn't flinch from his glare, sending one of her own. She crossed her arms and pulled her lips into a smirk and Yugi forced down a snarl of frustration and anger he wanted to release. "And if I did? What can you do about it?"

There were so many things he wanted to say Rebecca, so many things he wanted to call her and make her_ hurt._ put her through the same hell that she had put him through, but he knew that that wasn't going to work for her. Yugi had to admit that for a twelve-year girl her feelings weren't easily hurt. No, he had to hit a little closer to home.

Yugi's full lips pulled into a dark smirk and his eyes gleamed with unholy satisfaction. He nodded his head to the reporter. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to answer any questions regarding my relationship with Ishigami Atemu, and I would appreciate it if you would spread to the message to any other reporter that you see on your way out." he shifted his gaze to Rebecca who had gone silent. he gave the blonde haired girl a smile which made her visibly flinch. The smug attitude she seemed to adopt was nowhere in sight and that very fact made Yugi feel elated.

"Rebecca. You have stalked me relentlessly these past weeks, even though you knew I was in a relationship with Atemu. That fact alone should have made you back off but you didn't. So, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take a different approach in dealing with you."

With those cold words spoken, Yugi re-entered the building and made his way to Professor Hawkins classroom, pulling the door open, he spotted the older man putting papers in his attaché case.

"Professor! Can I spare a moment of your time?" he asked. It was his turn to flinch when the elderly man gave him a disapproving stare. It seemed that it was going to be a long while before he gained the teachers respect again.

"How can I help you Motou-san?"

Ignoring the hurt that he felt from the formal tone. Yugi pressed on. "I would like to talk to you about your granddaughter."

"My granddaughter?" concern flashed through the elderly mans blue eyes. "She is not hurt is she?"

Yugi quickly shook his head and couldn't help but smile when Professor Hawkins shoulders deflated with obvious relief. "No, nothing like that. I know this is going to sound absurd to your ears, but she has, to put it bluntly, stalking me for the past few weeks."

Professor Hawkins eyebrows shot up at his accusation. The man frowned down at him. "You are correct in your assumption Motou-san. It does indeed sound absurd. My granddaughter would never do such a disgraceful thing."

"I mean you no disrespect, but if you do think that then you do you really do not know her. I would not come to you and tell you this unless it was true."

"Your grandfather was an honest and blunt man," Arthur said in a low tone. "I believe he passed those traits down to you. Let say that hypothetically I believe you. Why would she start stalking you? I have never introduced the both of you before."

"_Hypothetically. _Would you believe that she tried to blackmailed me into going out with her?"

Arthur reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Both of them looked up to see the door to the classroom opening and a familiar head of blonde hair peek in.

"Grandpa-" Rebecca turned pale at an alarming rate when she spotted him next to her grandfather. She quickly rushed down the stairs towards them.

"Grandpa I-" her words were stopped abruptly when Arthur held up his hand, he let his arm fall back to his side before speaking

"Yugi has told me something interesting now Rebecca, and I need to you to verify what he told me; Are you stalking him?"

Rebecca whirled around and sent him a poisonous glare, Yugi calmly stared into her angered eyes. He wasn't going to back down now. He tolerated this long enough.

"Rebecca?" Arthur spoke again, his tone more firm and demanding. "Is what Yugi told me true? _Do not lie to me." _

Rebecca bit her glossed lips and lowered her gaze to the floor, her body shaking. "Yes. It's true."

Arthur released a sharp, disappointed sigh and gave Yugi an apologetic look. "I must apologize for my granddaughters behavior towards you Yugi. I should've noticed sooner. I can only imagine how frustrating this have been for you, and especially with the rumors going around about you. Rebecca, apologize for what you have done."

Rebecca raised her head, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "I-I'm sorry." releasing a shaky sob. She ran out of the classroom.

Watching Rebecca rushing out in tears should have made him feel guilty, he never did like making anyone cry, no matter what they did.

"Please, do not feel sorry for her." Arthur spoke from beside him. "She must know the consequences of her actions. I will make sure to talk with her later on."

"Thank you Professor."

_Well. That's one problem solved, though I wish the other one was just as easy._

* * *

"Atemu. For the love of God, please do something about those mob of reporters outside the building! The employees are starting to complain that they can't get out. They have all of the entrances covered."

Atemu groaned and buried his face into his hands. "Did you call security on them?"

He couldn't help but smile when he heard Mai's exasperated sigh. "Of course I did. The only thing they can do is tell them to leave."

He raised his head and gave the blonde-haired vice president a grin. "Pepper spray?" he wasn't surprised in the least when Mai smacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper for his comment.

"Don't be a smartass," Mai smacked him again. "I think it would be best if you held a conference downstairs-"

"For what?" Atemu leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't have to tell anyone anything. My personal life is no ones business but my own."

"You made your personal life the media's business when you released that tape." she held up a manicured hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "Don't even try to lie about that. I know it was either you or Bakura. Ishizu told me her brother was visiting and Bakura and his husband Ryou were here as well." she lowered her hand and gave him displeased look. "Poor Yugi. He has to put up with all of this too."

"You don't have to worry about Yugi. He's strong enough to handle this." thinking about his little one made his insides melt and a goofy grin appear on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Mai.

"Judging by that love sick look on your face I take it everything is going well between the both of you?"

Atemu shrugged one shoulder casually. "Despite the media frenzy everything between us is going is fine."

"Conference?" Mai tried again, she smirked when Atemu gave a disgruntled look. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah, Conference. Please have Ishizu to tell those _flies _down there that a conference will be held tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure-" the door to his office flew open and Atemu frowned when he saw his cousin standing in the doorway with an enraged expression. He gave a bored one in return to the icy glare that he was at the end of. He waved his cousin in. "Before you start yelling yourself hoarse Seto. Why don't come in and sit down while I explain to you what you heard."

"I'll stand thanks," Seto said coldly, striding into the room. "I don't want one of those long-winded explanations that you love giving. Just the short version if you don't mind."

"We -Bakura, Malik and I- got Vivian to confess she wasn't pregnant with my child and Yugi, unfortunately, slipped into the conversation."

"And does Yugi know about this?" Seto pressed.

_Oh, he knows. _

"Yes, and we've discussed this already. So there was no need for you to rush in here like a raging bull."

"This is what you meant when you said that the other day." Seto ran a hand through his hair. "You're impossible sometimes you know that?"

"So I've been told. By the way, how did you get in? Mai said that all the entrances were covered by reporters."

Seto merely gave him smirk before turning to walk out the office. "Bodyguards come in handy in these situations. You should look into getting some. If you did then maybe Vivian wouldn't have sunk her claws into you."

* * *

The Crescent Café was a quiet spot in the business district. That was why Honda enjoyed it so much. It didn't get much attention but made enough money to survive. He cradled the chilling coffee in his hands. He had finally gathered the courage to leave Jou's apartment, he had left the blond a note so he wouldn't worry about where he was. He knew that he should start attending classes again and soon. He would never catch up if he missed too many days.

His date with Otogi was still fresh in his mind, the anger in those mesmerizing emerald eyes and the cold voice telling him good-bye, all of it. Honda reached up to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He so _so_ stupid! Jou had warned him not to go, but he didn't listen. He was irritated at first when Otogi had backed him into a corner about the date, but as the days passed by he grew more and more excited about the idea of seeing the raven-haired man again. In the end, the entire date had turned into a disaster. Honda knew that confessing the truth about how they met was the right thing to do and telling the older man that he loved him was beneficial to him, because his chest felt just a little bit lighter. Honda didn't now if he was ever going to see Otogi again and if he did. He would apologize and confess again. He picked up his now lukewarm coffee and sipped it. It would take a while, but he would feel better and pick himself up again.

Hearing the bell ring throughout the café, Honda looked up to see a young brunet haired woman walking in. she was wearing a Domino High School uniform. When she turned around, her olive eyes lit up when she spotted him.

"Honda-san? Do you remember me? It's Shizuka! Jou's little sister."

Honda rose from his chair and wrapped the girl in a bear hug. "Shizuka! Oh wow, look at you! The last time I saw you, you were in junior high. How are you?" he pulled out a chair and mentioned for the girl to sit down.

"I'm doing okay. I'm thinking of attending Domino University like big brother is…" Shizuka frowned, she clasped his hand. "Are you okay..? You look so sad."

He flashed the girl a full-toothed grin. "I'm doing okay. It's been a very long week."

"Has it?" Shizuka waved the waitress over, before continuing. "Do you want to talk about it? I always found it better to talk to someone about my problems."

The thought of talking to someone who didn't know of the situation between himself and Otogi was too tempting to pass up, but he didn't want to burden Shizuka with his problem. As he opened his mouth to tell her that it was okay. She gave him a stern stare. "Don't tell me no. I'm not a little girl anymore Honda-san." her eyes softened. "Whatever you have to tell me won't leave this café."

"Okay. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

A/N : A short chapter, but I'm happy with it. Yugi has gotten rid of Rebecca! So she's out of the running and Atemu will be holding a news conference to satisfy those nasty reporters. I hope you guys enjoyed reading. See you soon.

Next Update : June 27th


	24. Chapter 24

**Valkyria : Hello Everyone! Welcome to Chapter Twenty-Four of Caged! It has been brought to my attention that my update times can be a bit misleading. I didn't mean to do this. As I stated in my last author note in the previous chapter that from now on Caged will be updated before or on that specific date that I set. For instance I said that this chapter was going to be on the 27th**** right? Today is the 21st**** almost a week early, but within the time slot that I set. Another chapter will be coming on the 27****th**** of June that I promise. **

**Griever : Wow. You out of breath with that explanation eh? **

**Valkyria : Whatever. Just wanted to set the record straight. I hope everyone is cool with this? Okay then! Let's get on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh **

**Current Song : Samurai Champloo Soundtrack - Deeper Than Words**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four : Denial. **

Honda admitted later that talking with Shizuka did wonders for him. She listened patiently and without judgment as he explained how he and Otogi met and how he eventually fell in love with the raven-haired game designer. When he finished his tale, the café was quiet with the occasional customer coming in for a quick cup of coffee before going home for the day.

Shizuka said nothing for a moment, merely picking at the strawberries that were placed on top of her untouched cheesecake. The silence from her side was driving Honda crazy.

"I think," Shizuka placed her fork on the napkin beside her plate and raised her eyes to meet his own. "That you should give yourself some time."

"Time?" he repeated. He didn't expect the younger woman to say that of all things. Though he hadn't seen Shizuka in a while, he knew that she was somewhat of a romantic.

"To think about your relationship that you have or had with Otogi-san." Shizuka further explained. "You see things clearer if you look at them from a distance so to speak. I will be honest with you Honda, I am disappointed in Jou and Yugi for setting this entire thing up, and I will be speaking to him about it later on."

Honda managed to stifle a groan of despair. When Shizuka got a hold of Jou, then the blond would definitely get a hold of _him_ in return.

"Thank you for listening." Honda reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet, he threw a couple of yen on the table before rising from his seat. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Shizuka glanced outside to see that the sun was setting. She turned back to him and nodded her head. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." Honda reached over to take the girls bag. "It's the least I could do after you sat here and listened to my sob story."

Surprisingly enough, Shizuka sent him a glare for his choice of words. "It's not a sob story. Don't call it that. And I was glad to listen to you."

Holding the door open for the girl. Honda couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. "You've become quite the firecracker haven't you?"

"I've been told that." the younger girl stated lightly. "What are you going to do now?"

"Go home." Honda responded walking along side the younger girl. "Think about this. I can't stay sad forever."

"No," Shizuka murmured, reaching over and placing her slender hand on his shoulder. "You can't. You still love him don't you?"

Honda gave her a bitter smirk. "Would you think less of me if I said yes?"

Before Shizuka could answer. A deep voice that Honda dreaded to hear called out to him from behind.

"Honda! Honda!"

Both of them turned to see Otogi walking swiftly towards him. Unwillingly, Honda felt a rush of heat pool around his stomach at the sight of that body dressed in tight sleeveless shirt showing off his light muscles and shoulders and a pair of designer denim jean that accented his legs. He desperately tried to ignore the light flush on his face.

Otogi finally came to a stop and glanced down at Shizuka and if Honda didn't know better he could have sworn he saw a flash of _jealousy _in the older man's eyes.

"Otogi-san." he spoke, internally happy that he could make his voice steady enough. "What can I do for you today?"

Giving Shizuka one more bewildered look, Otogi shifted his gaze to Honda and gave him a forced smile. "I was wonder if we could talk? Alone."

"I'm walking her home." Honda stated firmly, turning his eyes away from the raven-haired man before continuing. "I'll give you a call so we can set up a time. If that's alright."

Otogi's lips thinned at his response, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, that's fine. I'll be waiting."

Honda watched Otogi turn and walk away until he was out of sight. Honda let out a weary sigh, that could have could have gone much better and that was last possible way he wanted to see Otogi again. He knew that it was going to be full of tension and awkwardness -there was no way to avoid that-

"Shall we?" Shizuka spoke up. Honda noticed that she didn't look the least bit disgruntled or annoyed at Otogi nor did she comment about the awkwardness of the conversation. He could have kissed her right then and there. She was such a kind-hearted young woman and any man would be lucky to have her.

"Yeah." giving Shizuka a blinding smile. He continued down the sidewalk. He would deal with Otogi soon, but for now he wanted to enjoy the company of a good friend who had an understanding heart.

* * *

"You can stop grinning now you know," Yugi rolled his eyes before lowering his gaze back down to his homework.

After Rebecca had ran off in tears. He had apologized to Arthur multiple times until the elderly man told him that it was enough and needn't say sorry to something that wasn't his fault in the first place. To his surprise, Arthur had apologized to him for even letting this whole fiasco go unnoticed, with him being to busy with his classes and constantly on call to oversee digs around the world. He had begun to neglect his granddaughter. Something he deeply regretted. With his guilt lighter about the situation, he had left the building to see Jou waiting for him on the steps. Before he could explain what was happening, the blond pulled him into a secluded area and demanded an explanation. Yugi reluctantly told him about the date that Atemu set up with Vivian and the recording. By the time he finished. Jou looked like he was in between deeply concerned to laughing hysterically. Yugi was quick to tell that the situation wasn't in the least bit funny and the whole incident wouldn't be forgotten for a while, which had a sobering effect on the blond. The conversation was cut short by Atemu showing up, he promised to call Jou later and check up on Honda.

"How else do you expect me to react, little one?" Atemu scooted closer to him on the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm very proud of you for finally, _finally_ telling Professor Hawkins about Rebecca."

"Despite what she did, I still didn't like seeing her cry like that." Yugi lips pulled into a heavy frown. "She must've felt so humiliated…"

"You're feeling sorry for her." Atemu pulled away and gave him a incredulous look. "After all the hell she put you through. You feel sorry for her."

"Well excuse me for being a little sensitive to the girl." Yugi drawled sarcastically. He decided that it was time for them to move onto another subject. Rebecca was out of their lives, there was no need for them to talk about it any longer. "How was your day? It couldn't have been worst than mine."

"Reporters. Conference tomorrow afternoon. Mai and Seto on my case about this entire thing." Atemu deadpanned. "My day was _spectacular_ little one."

"It certainly sounds like it." Yugi chuckled. He reached over and ran his hands through the older man's hair. "I'm sorry your day went so bad."

Atemu pulled away and set his homework on the table before settling down in his lap. When he tried to protest the action, the older man merely brushed him off.

"I'm not your pillow you know," Yugi remarked dryly. "If you want to lay down, you have a big, nice comfortable bed upstairs."

"That bed is cold and lonely." Yugi noticed that Atemu's voice was a touch deeper than usual and he felt the heat rush to his face. "It wouldn't be any fun if you weren't there with me."

"Y-You're such a flirt." he turned away from amused crimson eyes. "It will be a long time before I even consider sleeping in your bed."

"You're considering it?" Atemu purred. "So it's going to be soon, right?"

Yugi didn't bother to answer the question, knowing that it was going to goad the businessman to flirting with him even more. He would only admit to himself that he indeed wonder what it was like to fall into bed with someone like Atemu. Would the man be gentle or rough? Yugi swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. It would be best to stop those thoughts right now before he had a _problem_ and he could only imagine how the man laying in his lap would react.

"What are you thinking about?" Atemu murmured, lifting a hand to caress Yugi's cheek with the back of his hand. "You have this dreamy look on your face."

"It's nothing." he coughed nervously. "Just have a lot on my mind is all. What are you going to say at the conference tomorrow?"

The cell phone on the coffee table stopped whatever Atemu was going to say. He felt the man turn his head and reach over to grab the slim phone.

Atemu glanced at the caller id and a groan escaped his lips. The urge to toss the phone out the window was _overwhelming. _

Yugi blinked curiously when Atemu made no move to open the phone. He nudged the man a little causing crimson eyes to turn to him in response.

"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking."

The cell phone stopped for only a moment before starting up again. Whoever was on the other side wanted Atemu to pick up the phone.

A sigh escaped the older man mouth. "My mother." before Yugi had a chance to respond or get over his shock, Atemu sat upright and flipped the phone open and pressed it against his ear.

"…Hello?" Atemu's tone, Yugi noticed, was weary. Something he never heard before.

"_**About time you picked up son. What were you doing?" **_

"I was in the shower." Yugi frowned at the lie, but Atemu only winked at him. "What can I do for you mother."

"_**An explanation about this incident would be nice. I remember that troublesome girl Vivian, but who is this Yugi? He isn't one of your **__**conquests**__** is he?" **_

Judging from the frown that suddenly appeared on Atemu's lips. Yugi could only guess that whatever his mother said wasn't pleasant.

"No, he's nothing like that. I am very much in love with him."

"_**Are you now?" **_skepticism was crystal clear in his mother's voice and Atemu didn't appreciate it in the least. _**"Do you mind if I speak to this 'love of your life?' **_

Oh no.

His mother wasn't a bad person per se. She was just overprotective, overbearing and nosy. Traits that almost all mothers had he supposed. If she got a hold of Yugi then he wouldn't be sure that his little one was going to come out unscathed.

Scratch that. _No one_ came out unscathed when they were dealing with his mother. She may be overbearing and overprotective, but she was a ruthless businesswoman that even his father feared her at times. She was mostly the reason why Ishigami Corp was so successful in the first place. He may have learned the legal ropes to the business game from his father, but it was his mother that gave him the _illegal_ ones.

"_**Atemu? Are you still there? You better not have hung up on me!" **_

"I'm here, just a second. I'll hand the phone over." Atemu silently held the slim phone to the smaller young man who merely raised a eyebrow.

"Why…" Yugi spoke quietly, keeping his glued to the phone. "Do I have the most horrible feeling about this?"

"That's your conscious little one." Atemu spoke somberly. "It's telling you to beware of the woman on the other side of this phone."

Yugi stared into the businessman's eyes to see if he was joking, but he found no amusement or the usual teasing that seemed to have taken a permanent place there.

"That's not funny." it was the only thing he could think of saying at this point. It wasn't assuring that Atemu wasn't playing around like he usually would.

"It wasn't meant to be." the cell phone was pushed into his hand.

Yugi hesitantly pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello…?"

"_**Hello darling! My name is Rehema Ishigami. It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under different circumstances. You are Yugi Motou correct?" **_

Well, she sounded like a nice woman. Nothing like what Atemu described…

"Yes ma'am."

"_**I see. Your last name sounds familiar. Have I ever met any relatives of yours." **_

"My grandfathers name was Solomon Motou. He was an archeologist. Atemu told me that my grandfather and his father met five years ago."

**"Ah yes. it's coming back to me now. Solomon was a good honest man and was very adamant about the re-paying the yen by giving us the deed to his business. How is he these days?"**

Yugi swallowed. "He-He passed away recently."

The woman on the other line paused for a long moment before speaking up again.** "I'm very sorry to hear that. I apologize if I caused you any pain by bringing this up."**

"Oh! Not at all! You didn't know ma'am."

Yugi could practically feel the smile that the woman most likely was sporting.

**"Well, you certainly are a kind-hearted and well-mannered young man and I would love to meet you in person! It just happens that I need to make a trip to Japan to close a deal for a sake company. I'm sure you nor Atemu wouldn't mind me dropping by for a few days would you?"**

Yugi hesitated in responding. She sounded like a such nice woman and it would be rude to tell her that she couldn't come, and Yugi did want to met someone from Atemu's life…

"Of course. We would love to have you Ishigami-san."

The phone was abruptly taken out of his hand and Yugi glared at the older man for the action.

"Mother? What's this about you coming here?"

Rehema laughed, but it had a chilly air to it that caused a shiver to run down Atemu's spine.** "You sound as if you don't want you dear mother to come visit you. You don't want me there Atemu? Are you embarrassed to introduce me to that sweet boy?"**

"No! of course not mother! It's just that you're so busy these days."

That was total lie and prayed to every god he knew that his mother didn't catch on. He loved the woman to death, but her coming here was equivalent to a hurricane.

**"Oh. I'm not busy at all darling. I'll see you in two days time okay? Love you bye!"**

The phone hung up before Atemu could protest further. He flipped his own phone closed and stared at Yugi with resignation.

"Why, little one, why?"

"I honestly don't see what the problem is Atemu." he gave the older man a exasperated stare. "She sounds like a nice woman."

"All of her victims say that." Atemu deadpanned. "But you have to remember : Just because they sound sweet doesn't mean they aren't full venom. Vivian for example."

"Okay. First that's a bad example and second. I would like to meet your mother. You never really told me about your family."

"I haven't?" Atemu looked genuinely surprised at that tidbit of information. "I guess there is some things that we still don't know about each other." he gave the smaller young man a smile. "We will have to fix that very soon won't we?"

"Yes. We'll have to do that."

* * *

"Here, your tie is crooked." slender hands reached up and adjusted the midnight blue tie.

"Too tight!" Atemu writhed against the hands. "Mai! Are you trying to choke me!"

"It's the least you deserve for putting me in the middle of this. Do you know what those reporters did to me when you left the other day?"

Mai's violet eyes flashed with annoyance. She released her grip on the silk tie giving her boss a chance to breathe. "Come on. Those reporters are waiting just outside the door."

Straightening his black blazer, Atemu stepped through the wooden double door and was instantly assaulted by flashing cameras and numerous questions.

Stepping up to the podium. Atemu held up his hands to silence the room, when that was accomplished, he leaned closer to the microphones.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering about the recent radio broadcasts and the magazine articles stating that I was the father of Vivian Wong's child. I am here to assure you that none of those rumors are true. Now, any questions?"

A brunette haired reporter raised her hand. "Will this effect your company in any way?"

"No. I guarantee that this will not affect the future of Ishigami Corp."

"Is it true that you are in a relationship with this Yugi Motou. The person that was mentioned on the recording?"

Atemu tightened his grip on the edges of the podium before replying. "Yes. I am in a relationship with Yugi Motou."

"A sexual relationship?"

Atemu frowned down at the brunette haired woman, who shrank back. "No, not a sexual relationship. Please, do refrain from asking such personal questions."

"And what of Vivian Wong, the actress and model, is it true that you are the father of her child?"

"No," Atemu forcefully held down a shudder before continuing. "I am not the father of her child. You would need to confirm that with her. I am no longer apart of that."

"Do your clients and employees of Ishigami Corp have a problem with you dating another man, and more younger than you?"

"No. my clients or employees have no problem. In fact, Ishigami Corps clients and stocks have increased sixty-percent in the last year alone."

"That's a quite a jump. You must be proud of your company. How do your parents feel about this situation? You have contacted them about this?"

Another personal question. Didn't he just he say he wanted to scoot away from that. He would get Mai about him setting up this damned conference.

"My parents are well aware of this incident. If there aren't not anymore questions? Then please make your way to the exit through those set of double doors."

Atemu didn't give the reporters another chance to ask anymore questions. He made his way back the way he came with Mai trailing behind him.

"Satisfied?" he asked, pulling the tie loose. "Press Conference over with and those damn flies got what they wanted."

"It is best in the long run Atemu." Mai murmured, she gave him a apologetic look before continuing. "With all of those questions answered then we don't have to worry about the welfare of the company. This scandal will be over with and then you can love Yugi in private."

Atemu took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was right, once this entire thing was over the only thing he would have to worry about was winning Yugi completely over.

He had one more obstacale to overcome. One very difficult obstacle.

His mother.

* * *

A/N : I would have been done earlier if hadn't been for Criminal Minds, one of my favorite shows, hadn't been on for the last couple of hours. You know how you get distracted. I'm not the only one I tell you! *chuckle* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon.

Next Update : June 27th


	25. Chapter 25

**Valkyria : Hello everyone and welcome to the latest installment of Caged! This chapter is in celebration of us passing the four hundred review mark! **

**Griever : Thank you guys for all of the reviews, alerts, hits and favorites. We really appreciate it and we are immensely proud of this story and the fact that so many of you are enjoying it. **

**Valkyria : Awwwww such an inspirational short speech. I'm going to cry *sniff* **

**Griever : Cute. **_**Real**_** Cute. Enjoy the chapter guys. **

**Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh and if we did many of the stories on this site would definitely be episodes. **

**Current Song : Love so Blue ~Blue Heartbeats~ by Kanako Kondou.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five : Restart**

"You sure you want to go buddy?" Jou leaned against the doorway of his bedroom and watched his friend pack up the belongings that he had brought. "I mean, you can stay as long as you want."

"I'm sure." Honda zipped up his bag and glanced over his shoulder. "I've bothered you long enough, and if I stay any longer you'll probably beat me up again."

It had been more than a day since he had met up with Shizuka and had that unexpected run in with Otogi. He had delayed calling the raven-haired man due to his nervousness. He was afraid that he might break down and forgive the older man and he would be back to square one. Honda wasn't even going to consider telling Jou about the whole situation, and apparently neither did Shizuka, the younger woman had indeed called and scolded Jou about his plan in getting revenge on Otogi, he couldn't help but watch and listen in amusement as Jou flushed a deep red and mumbled an apologies over and over again to his little sister. The blond wouldn't admit it, but he was wrapped around Shizuka's finger. His amusement ended quickly when Jou hung up the phone and immediately pounced on him for even telling his little sister about the situation. He came out of the scuffle with a bruised shoulder and even more bruised ego.

"I probably would." Jou agreed, much to Honda's surprise. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you to stay here. What if Otogi comes sniffing around?"

Honda didn't miss the anger in his friends voice and he fought not to smile at it. He knew that if he wanted something bad to happen to Otogi -which he didn't of course!- then Jou and Seto would definitely make it happen. It wasn't the best thing to brag about having friends who could financially and mentally ruin someone that broke your heart.

It was the thought that counted right?

"If I run into Otogi then I'm strong enough now to handle it myself." he reassured the blond. "I'm not a little boy Jou. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't say you were." Jou muttered, clearly displeased about him leaving. "I just want you to be careful. Keep your cell phone with you at all times and if you need something then call me."

Honda rolled his eyes and lifted his bag. "Yes _mom_. I got to get going and start on my assignments. I'm already way behind…"

Honda made his way out of the bedroom and into the living area, he grabbed his keys from the hook and slipped on his shoes. "What are you doing today anyways?"

Jou crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a level stare. "I was going to treat my friend to lunch and help him with his homework, but since he's _leaving_ I'm going to go bother Seto and Mokuba in a little while."

"Well." Honda drawled. "I sincerely apologize for ruining your plans. I will definitely make it up to you once I get all of these assignments out of the way."

"You do that." was the firm reply. Honda raised an eyebrow at the serious look that the blond was suddenly giving him.

"Jou," he questioned giving the blond a weary glance. "Everything okay? Besides me going home that is."

"Yeah," Jou shrugged and smiled at the brunet. "Everything is good. We'll meet up for breakfast or lunch tomorrow. Sound good?"

Honda twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. "You're paying right?"

Jou snorted and watched his friend give him a smug grin. "Don't I always." the blonde frowned heavily. "Be careful Honda alright? I'm serious about what I said before. Call me if you need anything?"

"Of course. Don't I always? Anyway, I'll see you later okay?"

Jou watched the door slowly click shut leaving him in silence. He made his way around the couch and plopped down, he propped his feet on the table and spread his arms along the length of the couch. Jou stared up at the ceiling and let parts of the conversation he had with his sister slowly come back to the forefront of his mind.

_Honda. looks so sad big brother… _

_He can only make himself happy in the long run. No matter how much we interfere or give advice, in the end it's Honda's decision. _

_I can see it in his eyes, big brother. He still loves Otogi-san. Regardless of you and Seto's protests. __**Nothing**__ will stop that love from deepening. So, you can beat Otogi-san to a pulp, ruin him financially, but remember this: Honda will be the one who picks up the pieces. That is, what loved ones do for each other after all. _

A bitter chuckle escaped Jou's mouth and it echoed throughout the apartment. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his slim phone and pressed one. It rang three times before a deep voice came through.

"Hey. I need to you do me a favor." he waited for the other to respond before speaking again. "Leave Ryuuji Otogi alone." Jou chuckled at the groan from the other side. "I know, I know, but I really do think that the ball is in Honda's court now." he rolled his eyes at his lovers smartass remark. "Whatever Seto! Promise me that you'll remove anything that you've already done." Jou allowed a small smile to pull at his lips at the response. "Thank you. I love you bye," folding the phone close, Jou tossed it onto the cushions beside him before letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm such a damn softy."

* * *

"What a spread…" Atemu murmured appreciatively, looking at the various fruits, sandwiches, chips and desserts. He had taken a personal day after the conference and left things to Mai and Ishizu for the day, he was surprised when the two woman merely smiled and said that it was no problem at all. Yugi didn't have any classes for the day so the two of them decided to have a day together, no interruptions.

"Thank you." Yugi replied, sliding into the wooden chair. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"It's about my mother," Atemu reached over and grabbed a small sandwich. "I want to tell you about her and my father."

"Oh," Yugi leaned forward curiously, getting the chance to know about the older man's family was one he wasn't going to pass up. "Go on,"

"My parents are what you would call unique, they don't abide by the rules that upper society people go by, -they don't abide by any kind of rules really- they're honest, hard-working people. They rather you tell them that you're dirt poor instead of trying to pretend to be something that you're not."

"Where did they meet each other?"

"In Japan, Tokyo to be specific, my father was visiting a friend and my mother was fresh out of high school." Atemu chuckled. "My father was completely lost and my mother offered to show him around. My mother says that it was love at first sight, but father says otherwise, he said and I quote "Your mother was forceful and demanding. It was not love at first sight, rather _"I was scared that she might kidnap me._" Atemu winked at him. "But don't tell I told you that. She'll just insist that her husband was a shy man."

Yugi could tell from the tone of Atemu's voice, which was full of love and amusement, that he cared about his parents very much. That brought one question to his mind. "I don't understand, your parents seem like nice people. Why are you so reluctant to having your mother coming to meet me?"

"She tends to be a little over-protective and prodding. She'll catch you alone and propose a lunch date or some other ruse and grill you about our relationship." Atemu suddenly grinned at him. "Be prepared to answer sex questions little one, because she spares no expense."

"S-Sex questions…?" Yugi squeaked, feeling his face heat up. He shouldn't be surprised, Atemu had to get that damned arrogance from somewhere.

"Yes," Atemu stood and dragged his chair closer to his before sitting down again. "That's why I decided we should practice."

"Practice!" Yugi jumped from his chair and gave the older man an incredulous look. "You're not serious!"

A moment of awkward silence descended on them. Atemu slowly raised an eyebrow at him, before a knowing smirk pulled at his lips. "Questions little one." he chuckled. "We should practice our reactions to the questions she's going to ask us. What in the world do you think I meant?"

"Don't play dumb," Yugi snapped, plopping back down into his chair and scooting it a few inches away from the businessman. "Be more detailed when you say stuff like that."

"My apologies," Atemu released a snort of laughter. "I didn't expect your mind to go straight to the gutter like that," Atemu could hold in his laughter no longer, he threw his head back and laughed long and hard.

Yugi crossed his arms and sent the older man a glare cold enough to freeze blood. "It's not that damn funny."

He had to _patiently _wait for Atemu to stop laughing at his expense. When the man's laughter finally faded away, he had the decency to give Yugi an apologetic look when he saw how upset he was.

"What kind of questions would you think she would ask?" Yugi sounded wary and amused at this point. "She's not going to ask what kind of positions that we use will she?"

It was his turn to smirk when Atemu stared at him with shock before his lips twitched. "You've been hanging around me too much. I remember the proper young man that came to live with me months ago."

"Would you like me to revert back to that proper young man," Yugi chuckled and tossed a grape into his mouth. "Who pointed out everyone one of your habits and flaws? I would be happy to do that."

"No thanks,"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a strawberry from the pile. "But seriously, is she going to ask if I'm a virgin or something?"

"Are you?" the question caught Yugi off-guard for a moment and he had to stare at the man sitting next to him. Atemu's crimson eyes were suddenly very intense and Yugi quickly had to lower his gaze.

"If I am?" he challenged, keeping his gaze lowered. "Is that a problem for you?"

Yugi almost jerked back in surprise when strong fingers suddenly grasped his chin and pulled his face up. He met still intense crimson eyes again and grinning lips.

"No," Atemu's thumb caressed his cheekbone. "That's not a problem at all. That's just another precious gift that I'm going to have besides your hand in marriage."

Yugi snorted weakly and pulled away. "Keep dreaming. Is there anything else that I need to know before your mother comes?"

"Not really, though I want to ask something of you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Kiss me."

Yugi froze and stared at the man beside him. He blinked, and discreetly pinched himself on the arm to make sure that this wasn't a very lucid dream.

"Pardon?" Yugi croaked out. "You want me to kiss you?"

Atemu leaned forward and Yugi suddenly found himself almost brushing lips with the other man. "Yes, I want you to kiss me. Those beautiful lips of yours haven't been kissed yet?"

"If they have," Yugi breathed, suddenly feeling brave since Atemu's bold question. He wasn't going to back down. If they were going to be lovers then he would was going to start taking the initiative every once in a while.

Atemu chuckled and pulled back slightly. "Then it will be better for us in the long run, besides what would it look like if we didn't kiss each other when my mother arrives? I did tell her you were the love of my life."

Yugi lips twitched. "Is that why you want to kiss me? Because your mother will think it's strange? If that's the reason then don't-" his words were stopped when he felt full lips press against his suddenly. The lips disappeared before Yugi could comprehend what had happened.

"Don't be silly little one," Atemu's voice was husky and laced with desire and it had caused a very noticeable shiver to run down his spine. "I wouldn't kiss you for that reason alone. I would kiss you because I want to and you have the most beautiful lips that I have ever seen."

Yugi couldn't find a comeback to that, because honestly his brain was too fried to come up with one.

* * *

The door to his apartment closed with a quiet click. Honda set his keys down on the small table and slipped off his shoes before walking into the living area. He set his bag down on the brown leather couch, and wandered into the kitchen to retrieve the phone. He wouldn't even bother to check the refrigerator for salvageable food, quickly calling in some Chinese from a nearby restaurant, Honda showered and dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants before settling down on the couch with assignments. He managed to get through have of them before the delivery man came, he tipped the young man and dug into his food. Slurping his noodles, he stared at the cell phone lying innocently on the table beside his papers. It would be so easy for him to pick it up and dial that familiar number. Honda turned his gaze away before he broke, he wouldn't call the man.

Not yet.

_Relationships shouldn't be this much trouble. _

Hours passed by and completed assignments piled on the left side of his small table, glancing up at the clock. Honda was surprised that it was way past midnight, he stretched and moaned when the bones in his neck and back cracked. Putting the papers into his bag. Honda rose from the floor to wash up and retire for the night when the ringing of his cell phone stopped him. He glanced down to check the caller and felt his heart stop when he saw the number. He smiled bitterly at the insistent ringing.

It looks like Otogi was tired of waiting.

* * *

A/N : End of Chapter Twenty-Five of Caged! Short chapter, but full of fun right? Atemu and Yugi finally locked lips! Not as romantic as some of you were hoping for but a kiss is a kiss right? Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you on.

Update Date : July 3rd.


	26. Chapter 26

Valkyria : Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you guys are having a peaceful weekend?

Griever : I'm sure they are! But, don't have too much fun eh? You might wake up in a weird situation *grin*

Valkyria : …. Don't mind the idiot over there. *chuckle* we'll let you guys read now, okay?

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh! If we did, then this would definitely be a side-story.

Current Song : Brand New Wing - DEEN.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six : Sharing

"You want me to do _what?_"

The week was steadily coming to a close, and with only one day until Atemu's mother arrived. Yugi made sure that everything was in perfect order for her arrival. He set out to scrub down the entire house, which was a task that had taken him an entire day to complete. He went shopping for food, new towels, and bed sheets -courtesy of Atemu's credit card. It was in the middle of the day when Atemu had pulled him aside, and sat him in the living to room to ask him a small favor.

He should have known that there was no such thing as a small favor coming from Ishigami Atemu.

"I want us to share a room until my mother leaves," Atemu repeated, with a sheepish grin on his lips. "It would be strange for lovers to sleep in separate bedrooms."

"Not really," Yugi countered, with a grin of his own. "There are some habits that lovers can't stand. For example, I can't stand the fact that you try to grope every time we get ready for bed at night."

"You are the first person that I have met who doesn't like to be groped by their lover." Atemu stated dryly. "And for good measure little one, any hot-blooded man or woman would love to be groped by me."

"There's that confidence that I love so much."

"It will only be for the duration for the day that she is here, little one." Atemu sunk into the seat beside him. "I promise that I will keep my hands to myself."

Yugi rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Fine, you better stay on your side of the bed then!"

"I can't promise that, little one." Atemu chuckled huskily. "And what if you are on top of me when we wake up?"

"I won't be," Yugi huffed. "I can promise you that."

Yugi jumped when he felt Atemu's breath against his cheek for a brief second before he felt full lips press against his skin. He shivered when the lips moved to his ear. "I really appreciate that you are doing this for me, little one."

"N-No problem!" Yugi squeaked out, he rose from the couch and gave the older man a shaky smile. "I'll…just get back to cleaning now."

Atemu watched with amusement as Yugi quickly scrambled out of the living room. His little one changed from a spitfire to extremely shy the moment the subject of sex appears. It honestly made him amazed, and amused to see such a reaction all of the time.

He would definitely have to up his teasing when his mother finally arrived.

* * *

Honda flipped the phone shut with a small smile pulling at his lips. He glanced up to see Jou staring at him with a eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Who was that on your phone?" Jou pointed his chopsticks at the brunet suspiciously. "They've been texting you non-stop every since our lunch started. Who is it?"

Honda felt his face heat up. "It's no one! I don't ask what you and Seto are talking about." he quickly held up his hand when the blond opened his mouth. "Not that I want to know what you two are talking about or doing behind closed doors. That one time was enough to last for a lifetime."

It was Jou's turn to blush hotly, "I told you to knock! You just don't waltz into other peoples rooms if they have someone over."

"I did." Honda hissed, glancing around the outside restaurant to see if anyone was listening before continuing. "I. knocked. Four. Times."

"I told you that I didn't hear you." Jou crossed his arms and slouched in the chair. He bumped his feet against Honda's "Are you going to tell me who're texting now?"

"No,"

He felt slightly ashamed, and somewhat embarrassed to tell his best friend that it was Otogi on the other side of the phone. He told the raven-haired man that he wanted to take the relationship slowly. They had apologized to each other for their words, and said that they wanted to start over again. Which he was more than willing to do. But this time, he had put his foot down on the situation; he firmly told Otogi that he wanted no interaction between them except for texting and phone calls. Honda would make this relationship work even though he would remain celibate for months on end.

Honda's phone buzzed on the table again, and before he could reach for it, Jou snatched it away and flipped it open.

"I really enjoyed our conversation the other night," Jou recited slowly. "I can't wait until tonight."

Honda reached across the small table, and wrenched the slim phone out of tan hands all the while glaring at the blond. "Keep your nose out of my business, please!"

Jou shrugged, and picked his chopsticks up again. "You are my business, buddy. That isn't who I think it is, is it?"

"That depends on who you think it is," Honda deadpanned, pocketing his phone. He wouldn't make the mistake of leaving it out on the table again. "Have you talked to Yugi lately?"

Saying nothing of the subject change, Jou replied. "Yeah, talked to him the other day. He said something about Atemu's mother visiting tomorrow."

"Ishigami-san's mother?" both of Honda's eyebrow's shot up. "Little soon to be meeting the family isn't it?"

"You know about the whole thing with Vivian right?" when Honda nodded, Jou pressed on. "Well, Atemu's mother called to check up on him, and Yugi invited her over. So, both of them are scrambling to make sure everything is in perfect order. I doubt she knows about how their relationship got started in the first place."

"Hey," Honda started curiously. "Ever wonder where their relationship is going to go? I mean, how long it's going to last? They didn't start on the best terms."

"Neither did you with Otogi," Jou remarked, causing Honda to jerk in surprise. "You're still going strong aren't you?"

"I'm not talking to him-" he was cut off abruptly by Jou's howling laughter. Honda frowned when several of the other restaurant goers turned their way. He glared at him, and they quickly turned away. "Stop laughing! I'm not talking to him."

"Sure," Jou snorted, wiping the tears of laughter away. "Sure, you're not."

Wanting to prove the other man wrong -even though he was right- Honda crossed his arms, and gave the blond a challenging stare. "Prove it."

"Okay." Jou returned his stare with one of his own. "Of all the women and men that you have dated since I've known you; you have never, never glanced at your phone so much, nor have you fought so hard for a relationship. You, Hiroto Honda, are still in a relationship with Ryuuji Otogi, and you are in love with him at that."

"How do you know that I've never answered my phone so much? You barely paid attention to the previous relationships that I had-"

"That's because half of them weren't egotistical assholes."

"He's not a-" Honda shook his head. "Okay, maybe he is a egotistical asshole, but he can be really sweet when he wants to. What about Seto? He was a jackass when you two first met."

"I'm not denying that," Jou deadpanned. "Of course he was, as a matter of fact, he still is an egotistical, sarcastic asshole, but I love him to death."

"Of course," Honda chuckled. "Have you two considered getting married?"

Honda watched with fascination as Jou's whole body tensed, and a vivid blush came to the blonds' face.

"Y-you mean," Honda gasped sharply. "Are you two considering marriage? I was just joking dude!"

"H-He," Honda held in another sharp gasp as he watched Jou splutter and try to explain himself. "He has asked before, but I turned him down. We had just started dating…"

Honda leaned forward, his problems with his relationship with Otogi taking a back seat. "Has he given you any hint that he was about to ask again?"

"Yeah, he has. He's always caressing my ring finger whenever we're laying in bed together or just relaxing."

"Are you-" Jou quickly shook his head, cutting off what he was going to say next. "You're not?"

"Let's get off this subject, please? I want to talk about you and Otogi."

"There is nothing to talk about," Honda protested, with a nervous smile. "I'll admit that Otogi and I are talking again, but we are taking it really slow."

"That's good, and…the next time Seto ask me to marry him; I'm going to say yes."

To that statement; Honda could only respond with a full-toothed grin.

* * *

"Rehema is a lovely woman, and she is your mother. I don't see the problem with her coming to see you Atemu." Ryou turned, and glared at the three men chuckling in the background.

**"You know how overbearing she can be Ryou."** Atemu's voice came from the speaker phone. **"Why couldn't Bakura or Marik handle this damned deal?"**

"Oh stop whining!" Bakura barked out harshly, before letting a smirk pull at his lips. "Besides, if you need anyone to blame then blame Yugi."

"Bakura!" Ryou growled out. "No one is putting the blame on anyone! If you were visiting my father then you'd be saying the exact same thing Atemu is right now."

All of them could hear Atemu smooth laughter through the phone. **"Has she departed yet?"**

"She departed about two hours ago," Marik replied. "And to answer you earlier question, she wanted to take care of the deal herself because the owner of the company is an old friend of hers."

**"I see, and my father? Have any of you spoken to him as of late?"**

"Yes," Bakura chuckled heartily. "He told us to give you a message since he departed for France ; "Good luck my son, you're going to need it."

Ryou rolled his eyes, when other men the room roared with laughter. "It's okay Atemu, I'm sure you're mother is going to love Yugi."

**"Of that I have no doubt. If she left two hours ago then it's only a matter of time before she goes. I will call you later."**

Ryou pressed the end button before turning an icy glare over to other three occupants of the room. "Bakura, for that little fiasco we are going to pay father a visit this weekend."

"What!"

* * *

Yugi had finished preparations by sunset; closing the curtains in the living room, Yugi released a relieved sigh. He wanted Rehema to feel absolutely comfortable here, and he wanted no trace of Atemu's playboy behavior, even though he had a feeling that she mostly likely knew about it.

"Yugi?" he turned, and spotted Atemu standing on the last step of the stairs staring at him curiously. "Are you still setting everything up?"

"No," Yugi replied. "I'm done. I heard laughing up there. Who were you talking to?"

"Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik," Atemu stepped further into the living room and looked around. Everything had been dusted, polished, and slightly moved around. He didn't bother to tell Yugi that it was just his mother coming over because he knew that his little one wanted to make a good impression.

Atemu sat in the love seat, and patted the space beside him. "Are you ready to meet your mother-in-law?"

"She's not my mother-in-law," Yugi grunted out. "She's your mother, and I-"

"want to impress her," Atemu finished smoothly, ignoring the glare that the younger man sent his way. "Just be yourself little one, and you will do fine."

"Yeah, sure, I'm going to bed now."

"Now?" Atemu's tone was incredulous. "It's still early-"

"I'm tired," Yugi cut in, making his way to the stairway. "I've been moping, dusting, polishing, and washing all day long. The sooner I go to sleep, the sooner your mother will arrive."

"Very well, I moved your things into my room. I'll join you later."

"Oh joy," Yugi deadpanned, "You just make sure to keep your hands to yourself mister."

"I'll make sure to do that." Atemu drawled, watching Yugi disappear upstairs. He released a dark chuckle; this was certainly going to be a fun night.

Yugi woke up the next morning alone; he didn't know whether to be relieved or slightly put off. As promised, Atemu had kept his hands to himself, and slept on the other side of the bed. The both of them had talked themselves into exhaustion. Atemu had told him some of his childhood stories while he lived in Egypt while Yugi told Atemu about his own childhood, and the death of his parents.

The atmosphere had turned solemn after that, and Atemu had simply told him to rest and that they would discuss this further when they were more coherent. Yugi, slightly disappointed at the abrupt end of the discussion, had turned over and fallen into a fitful sleep.

He rose out of the bed, and quickly dressed slipping on a simple black shirt as he left the room. As he neared the stairway, he heard a melodic voice laughing, and Atemu's smooth, baritone voice loudly protesting about something.

His mother must be here.

Yugi slowly stepped down the stairs, and quickly plastered a smile on his face when he reached the living room.

"Good morning," he spoke clearly, alerting the other occupants in the room. Atemu beckoned him over with a wave of a hand, while the woman rose from her seat.

"Yugi," Atemu grabbed his shoulders. "This is my mother, Rehema Ishigami. Mother, this is my lover, Yugi Motou."

Rehema was a dark skinned woman with light crimson eyes, and long ebony hair that faded into magenta, blonde bangs framed her heart shaped face.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Yugi-san." Rehema's voice was like the wind itself, soft, but could turn deadly in a heartbeat.

"It is nice too meet you as well, Rehema-san." Yugi shook the offered hand, "I hope that we will get to know each other during your stay."

Yugi couldn't help but shiver when Rehema gave him a wide smile, her crimson eyes shining with amusement and anticipation.

"There is no need to worry about that, Yugi. I'm sure we will get to know every aspect of each other."

* * *

A/N : I'm going to stop here! Rehema and Yugi have finally met! Are they going to bump heads or get along like BFF? *snort* Yeah right! That'll be so boring.

Ending Current Song : Humanity _Prince of Egypt _Soundtrack

Next Update : July 10th


	27. Chapter 27

Valkyria : Not as long chapter as I wanted to be, and I'm sorry for that my readers, but there are surprises in here that I'm sure some of you will enjoy.

Griever : We got news people. Caged is coming to an end soon! And for the first time we passed over the four-hundred review mark and we are super proud of that. We are glad that you guys enjoyed this story.

Valkyria : It is 3 a.m and we are still up! I promise a nice juicy chapter next time eh?

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

Current Song : Michiyuki by Kaori Hikita

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven : In-laws and Moving On.

Throughout the day Yugi found Rehema to be a very pleasant, yet manipulative woman. She did not bother to hide her pleasure at Atemu finding someone who had 'good head on his shoulders' as she put it mildly. Yugi wasn't surprised in the least when she constantly asked questions about his favorite pastimes, goals in life, and previous lovers.

He pretended not to notice Atemu lingering, and giving his mother disapproving glances at her prodding. He didn't mind it really, it just showed how much she cared for her son. Yugi knew that Rehema was most likely aware of Atemu's past behavior after Mana's death and strived to make sure that he was the perfect candidate to be Atemu's lover.

"Archeology?" Rehema set her cup of tea down, and leaned closer to him. "That's a very interesting major to be picking up. Taking after your grandfather are you not?"

"Yes ma'am." Yugi discreetly poked Atemu in the side when he heard the older man sigh quietly in part exhaustion, and part frustration.

After introductions had been taken care of. Rehema had insisted that the all three of them go out into the city for a day of shopping, sightseeing, and eating. Yugi watched in wonder as Rehema wolfed down various desserts along the way. He wondered where such a slender woman put it all. He knew now where Atemu had gotten his high metabolism from.

"Mother," Atemu reached over and grabbed the strawberry sitting on top of her cake with his hands and plopped in his mouth. "You said that you had a deal to carry out with a sake company. When is this going to take place?"

Rehema gave her son a sly smile. "Eager to get rid of me, darling? The deal doesn't take place for another two days. I'll be out of your hair by then."

Yugi muffled his laughter behind his hand when he saw the relief quickly flash across Atemu's eyes. He didn't see the problem with Rehema really. To him, she was really a caring person.

"Now, when are the two of you going to get married?"

Yugi had to forcefully swallow the piece of cake that he had just put in his mouth at the woman's blunt question. He glanced at Atemu at the corner of his eye, and much to his horror, saw that the businessman had a teasing gleam in his eye.

He took a quick moment to say good-bye to the peaceful day that he had so far.

Atemu reached over and laid his hand on top of Yugi's, and sent his mother a small smile. "You've ruined the surprise mother, I was going to propose to him in a couple of months."

_Liar!_ Yugi thought maliciously.

Both of Rehema's eyebrows shot up at the statement. "Oh, were you?" she turned to Yugi. "Did you have any idea about this, sweetheart?"

"No ma'am." Yugi responded through clenched teeth. "I hadn't the slightest clue that he was going to propose to me."

"But Yugi," Atemu protested lightly, moving his hand away to wrap his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "You must've had some kind of clue that I was going to propose to you."

Before Yugi could come up with harsh reply, Rehema bell-like laughter came from across the small table. Both he and Atemu stared at the woman with surprise. Rehema grinned at the both of them, and shook her head.

"Really boys, I've been a businesswoman for more than twenty years, don't you think I can spot a lie from a mile away?"

Yugi's shoulders deflated with relief. He felt Atemu's arm tightened around him. He glanced up to see the older man glaring half-heartedly at his mother.

"I do plan to marry one day, mother."

Rehema gave her son a tolerant smile. "Do you now? I sincerely hope that it is Yugi that you will take to the altar, and not some mean-spirited woman."

"That will be his decision in the end, mother."

The remainder of the day passed in a blur of activity. Yugi didn't miss the tension between Atemu and Rehema, but did nothing to ease it. It would be up to them to reconcile with each other. It wasn't until they arrived home and settled in that Rehema had pulled him to the patio outside to talk.

"I wanted to ask a few more things before we turn in for the night."

Yugi slid into the wooden chair, and nodded his head. "Okay, what do you need to know?"

"How do you truly feel for, Atemu?"

"I.." Yugi cleared his throat, and started over. "I am falling for him. It isn't exactly the love that he wants, but we are getting there."

Rehema gave him a small smile for his honest response. "He has told you about the loss of his wife, Mana, and their child correct?"

"Yes, I am aware of it."

"His short-term alcoholism?" Rehema pressed. "He has told you about this as well?"

"Yes." Yugi lied, it wasn't Atemu, but Ryou who had told him about Atemu's dangerous habits, but Rehema need not know about that.

"And yet, you are still falling in love with him? Despite him being married, and taken on a dangerous lifestyle for a short time?"

"No one is perfect," Yugi said, slightly put-off that Atemu's mother was spouting off her own sons hard times. "Atemu has changed, he's kind-hearted and generous. He didn't have to do what he did for my grandfather."

"No," Rehema agreed, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "He didn't." she silently handed the paper over to him.

Yugi cautiously took the paper, and unfolded it. His eyes quickly scanned the contents and a sharp gasp escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He glanced up at Rehema to find that she was calmly staring at him.

"This…" Yugi swallowed. "This is my grandfathers deed to the game shop. Where did you get this?"

"Atemu isn't the only one carrying around copies of contracts or deeds. This is the reason you are staying with my son in the first place, correct?"

"W-Well, yes." Yugi spluttered, holding the deed in his shaking hands. "But things have changed-"

"Have they?" Rehema challenged softly. "You have not forgotten your grandfather have you? His game shop?"

"No," Yugi hissed, refraining to lash out at the woman sitting beside him. "How dare you even say that I have forgotten about him."

"You said that your goal was to obtain a degree in archeology," Rehema stated. "Not once did you mention about re-opening your grandfathers game shop. I find it somewhat disappointing when someone loses sight of their original goals."

"I…" Yugi sucked in several short breaths. "I have not forgotten about him or the game shop. It will remain in my family-"

"How will something remain in your family, if your surname becomes Ishigami? Have you discussed with Atemu what you're going to do about your small business?" she sent him a poisonous smirk. "Or are you too busy being seduced?"

Yugi stared at the woman before him in horror. What happened to the sweet woman that he had been introduced to in the earlier morning hours? This woman standing before him was nothing but poisonous and manipulative.

He wanted nothing to do with her.

"This discussion ends now," Yugi rose from he chair to escape Rehema's tirade, but he was stopped he felt he felt an hand wrap around his wrist. He turned to find Rehema staring at him with apologetic eyes. Yugi would have laughed at the sight if he wasn't so upset about it.

"Here," he felt the paper pressed into his hand. "Take it."

"I'm not leaving Atemu for this in exchange." Yugi tightened his grip on the paper. "I don't take bribes-"

"This is not a bribe." Rehema's crimson eyes darkened a shade. "It is a way out, my son-"

"Your son can handle himself." Yugi hissed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to turn in for the night. Have a pleasant night Ishigami-san."

As Yugi walked back in through the glass double door, Rehema's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I see you didn't give me back the deed, Yugi. Do not misunderstand me, I love my son, and you would have been a spectacular match for him, but I will not risk him having another broken heart. You say you are falling in love with him, correct?"

"Yes,"

"That is not enough for him, nor is it enough for me, he is thinking of settling down, but you have not reached his level of love that he has for you. How would you think your marriage would have turned out if you only loved him with a half-heart, Yugi?"

"It would be disastrous," Yugi responded, he turned, and gave Rehema a small sad smile. "But, Ishigami-san. I have no intention of marrying Atemu. He and I still have the agreement to get through." he waved the deed in the air. "The game shop is back in my hands, but I don't want it this way." he flashed a dark smirk and dropped the paper on the floor. "Atemu has an authentic copy right? Then I'll take that one instead of yours. If you don't mind, of course?"

He didn't wait for the woman's response, he walked inside and made his way upstairs. The nerve of that woman! Even though her heart was in the right place, Yugi wanted he and Atemu to fall in love the right way. He would settle for nothing more, nothing less.

He arrived at his temporary bedroom, and opened the door. He spotted Atemu at the window staring out of it. The man was dressed in a simple white shirt, and black pajama bottoms.

"Atemu?" he called out gently, walking forward, and plopping down on the bed. "What's the matter? You looked kind of dazed."

"You know the patio is right under my bedroom window, don't you?"

Yugi froze on the bed, and slowly turned towards the older man. He winced when he saw the anger in Atemu's eyes.

"So, you…"

"Overheard everything." Atemu finished, he harshly pulled the curtains closed before striding towards the bed. "She's gone tomorrow morning."

"Don't." Yugi sighed heavily, and readily ignored the bewildered look that Atemu was giving him. "She does care about you, Atemu. She was only trying to do what was best for you."

"What was best for me?" Atemu repeated mockingly. "I think I'm old enough to know what's good enough for me."

"Then act like it," Yugi teased, not in the least bothered when the older man sent him a glare for his remark. "Make her understand that we want this relationship to work and last."

Atemu grabbed the dark blue robe from the bed, and made his way downstairs. It was time to make his mother understand that Yugi was the right one for him.

Regardless of what she thought.

* * *

Jounouchi stared at the sapphire ring sitting in the black velvet box apprehensively. He slowly moved his gaze up to meet his lovers who was wearing a content look.

He and Seto had gone out to dinner, and taken a stroll in the park before coming back to Seto's home. They had settled down in front of the television to watch a movie when Seto had pulled an all too familiar box out of his trouser pocket.

At seeing it, Jou broke into a nervous sweat. Seto had asked him to marry him more than a year ago shortly after they had began dating. Jou, of course, had turned him down with the excuse that it was too early to even be considering marriage in the first place. Seto had apologized, and put the ring away. He knew that the older man was hurt by his rejection, but his pride would not allow him to show it. Jou didn't think that the man would try again so soon.

"Seto," Jou started softly. "We talked about this, remember?"

"I remember." Seto murmured, pressing the box into Jou's hands. "I waited, just like you wanted me to, but I'm tired of waiting Katsuya."

Jou bravely ignored the blush that invaded his cheeks. "We have all the time in the world to get married. Why are you so dead set for it to happen now?"

Jou watched, amazed, as Seto nervously shifted on the couch before replying. "I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Being boyfriends?" Jou supplied.

"I prefer the term lover, but yes, I want us to be partners, in every sense of the word. So, I'll ask you again, Jounouchi Katsuya, will you marry me?"

Jou fumbled with box a little, and let a wide smile pull at his lips. "Yes, yes I will marry you, Seto Kaiba."

Seto took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto Jou's ring finger before pulling him into passionate kiss that made the blonds' toes curl.

They pulled away for air, and Seto laid his forehead against Jou's and smiled. The blond would always remember the pure love he saw in his lovers eyes.

"I love you, Katsuya."

"I love you too, Seto."

* * *

Hiroto Honda slapped himself just to make sure he was fully awake. He stared down at his phone in absolute shock. There, in blaringly plain text were the words : Engaged, want to be best man?

A snort escaped Honda's throat before a burst of joyous laughter was released. His slowly progressing relationship with Otogi had once again taken a back seat. He would never imagined one simple text from a friend could brighten his entire day.

Climbing out of bed, Honda quickly showered and dressed. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a slice of toast before leaving his apartment.

He climbed down the stairs two at time, and ran to his car. He wouldn't reply to Jou's text, he wanted to talk to his friend face to face.

Honda slowed to a stop when he spotted Otogi of all people leaning against his car. He stopped a few feet away and gave the older man a cautious stare.

"…I thought we agreed to only call and text each other, Otogi. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Otogi replied, he pushed his body off the car and approached the brunet. "I wanted to tell you something."

Honda took a step back as Otogi came closer. He knew that if he even felt the man's body heat he would instantly melt in Otogi's arms. It would be best if he stay away.

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone-"

"I'm leaving."

Honda blinked slowly. "Leaving? Leaving where?"

"To America." Otogi let out a bitter chuckle. "It seems that Pegasus. J Crawford has taken an interest in my Dungeon Dice Monsters game, and he wants it on American shelves."

"Oh," Honda nervously played with his car keys. "I see …"

"Atemu called me about it earlier. He says that it's a good idea, and we do have an American branch of Ishigami Corp so I could settle down there for the time being."

Otogi took another step forward, and Honda took another step back.

"Don't do that." Otogi whispered painfully. "Don't back away from me as if I'm some monster."

"I'm sorry," Honda turned his eyes from the other man. "It's just that you-"

"I hurt you," Otogi spoke clearly. "I know that, and I will spend the rest of my life making up for it, but I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I know this is a long shot, but." Otogi gave the brunet a weak grin. "Will you come to America with me?"

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not joking at all." Otogi took another step forward, and Honda didn't budge from his spot. "You said that you wanted to take this relationship slow, but it won't go anywhere if I leave. Long-distance relationship never truly work in the end."

"They can work if the people involve try their damn hardest."

"Ah," Otogi grinned. "We are already trying our damn hardest to make this work. So, let's try even harder. Will you come to America with me?"

Honda quickly ran through the pro and cons of doing this. If he went with Otogi then there was a chance he could improve his relationship with the older man, but he would be dropping out of college and leaving his family and friends behind. Was it really the worth the risk of going to foreign land and chasing after a relationship that was already on thin ice?

Honda hesitated for a moment, before opening his mouth and telling Otogi his answer.

* * *

A/N : Oh so close! What was Honda's answer? Seto and Jou are getting married! And how will Atemu's and Yugi's relationship progress from where it is? Stay tuned to find out!

Next Update : July 15th


	28. Chapter 28

Griever : Valkyria? Valkyria! Come out and tell these readers what you told me!

Valkyria : Huh? Oh! Right! Hey guys! I have great news for all of you. I have summaries for a new story! These are coming up after Caged. So I need your help again okay?

**Growing Wings **- "He Shall Not Love. He Shall Not Marry. He is Celestia's last defense. Yuugi is known as the "God's Seal." one of the five seals that protects Celestia from the beings calling themselves the "Watchers." When he is kidnapped by the Guardians, mortal worshippers of the Watchers. His former husband, King Atemu Faenor, risks his entire Kingdom to bring his former lover back. Can he rescue Yuugi before all five seals break?

**Seduced - **Yuugi Motou was content with his job as a quiet Liberian, and the fact that he was going to be single for the rest of his natural life. But, when Atemu Ishigami, an photographer, comes in. Yuugi is thrown for a loop when the man starts flirting with him. Will he allow himself to fall under Atemu's charm?

**Forbidden Dance - **Yuugi Motou was fine with staring at his handsome boss, Atemu Ishigami, from afar. After all, he had no chance with the man. But, when he falls into bed with Atemu during a company party. He finds out that Atemu is very attracted to him and begins to pursue him relentlessly. Can they be together with the media, friends, and interfering exes in the way?

**Light and Darkness - **As heirs to the clans of Lumos and Tenebrae, Yuugi Motou and Atemu Faenor were never meant to meet. Their duty was to the keep the balance of the world in check nothing more, nothing less, but when the two of them meet on accident in the Forest of Spirits. Atemu begins a relentless, forbidden pursuit of the Lumos heir, to which Yuugi accepts wholeheartedly. Can these two have a relationship while keeping the balance of Light and Darkness in check? Or will they cause the world to shatter. -Mentions of mpreg-

Valkyria : Vote, my beautiful readers!

Disclaimer : We claim no rights to the anime/manga Yugioh

Current Song : **Soundscape by BoA**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight : Time is a fickle thing.

"Look at that tan! You've definitely got the archeologist look down." Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi shoulders and squeezed. "I've missed you."

Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, and buried his face into the older man's chest. "I missed you too, Ryou."

Ryou pulled away and looked him up and down. "Working in the sun has definitely helped your complexion." he poked Yugi in the stomach and chuckled when the younger man squeaked in surprise. "You've filled out too."

Yugi's face turned vivid red, and he quickly buttoned up his outer short-sleeved shirt. He would suffer in the heat later for it, but at least he would be saved from Ryou's teasing for the time being.

"You're shameless sometimes, you know that?" Yugi plopped down on the couch that was near the window. "Bakura is rubbing off on you."

Ryou grinned, and propped his feet on the oak desk. "We've been married for over three years now, you don't have to tell me that Bakura is rubbing off on me. Now, enough about me. What have you been up to these last five years? How is Atemu? It's been so long since I've last spoken with him."

"Traveling," Yugi replied, ignoring the question about Atemu for the time being. "Professor Hawkins has taken me under his wing and showing me the ropes."

As promised, he had finished his time at Domino University, and obtained a degree in archeology. It was by then that his relationship with Atemu had progressed to the point where the businessman was hinting at the prospect of marriage. The bet the two of them placed on the progress of Otogi and Honda's relationship ended in Yugi's favor. The on and off again couple had taken flight to America, and remained there for two solid years making sure Dungeon Dice Monsters stayed afloat before coming back to Japan.

Otogi and Honda not only returned with their relationship fully established, but they came back with engagement rings on their fingers. Yugi literally jumped in the air in joy while Atemu, Seto and Jou's jaws dropped to the floor in shock.

Honda informed all of them that they planned to get hitched in the upcoming year, and that he finished his degree in business and engineering. He was planning on opening up a motorcycle shop. Otogi had taken his position as the head of game designing in Ishigami Corp to which Atemu had welcomed him back with open arms.

Yugi had congratulated the couple and hosted an small engagement party for them two days later. While he was out shopping with Jou, he picked up the pink frilly apron along with sewing supplies. When Jou asked what they were for; Yugi only smirked and said it was a secret.

The engagement party didn't go as planned. Jou had confronted Otogi, and told the man that he did not appreciate the way he had treated Honda in the beginning of their relationship. Otogi remarked that he would never hurt the brunet again and he had planned to spend the remainder of his life with Honda.

Seto had stepped in and threatened Otogi that should something happen to Honda, mental or physically, that he would be paying for it dearly.

Atemu had quickly stepped in and calmed all three men down. The party resumed into the evening, and Otogi and Honda thanked them for the party. Yugi didn't miss the way Atemu was avoiding him during the party; he had confronted the man when everyone had left for the night.

"You want to gloat," Atemu had told him at the time. "I know you have that god-forsaken apron somewhere in this house."

Yugi merely let Atemu enjoy his last night of masculinity before showing the man the apron and sewing supplies the next day.

The next few days were filled with embarrassment coming off in waves from Atemu, and loud, joyous laughter from himself. He would never forget those seven days of sewing and cooking.

"Professor Hawkins?" Ryou sounded very impressed. "Isn't he an authority on archeology? How did you become his apprentice? And what about Rebecca? She must've had contact with her contact with her grandfather."

"Professor Hawkins knew my grandfather," his heart lurched painfully at the thought of his grandpa. Five years eased the pain of losing the older man, but time didn't stop him from thinking about the spunky old man. "As for Rebecca, she disappeared after we graduated. Arthur told me that she's doing just fine."

"I see," Ryou murmured. "You still haven't answered my other question." Yugi flinched, he knew someone as perceptive as Ryou would have noticed his evasion about talking about Atemu.

"He's fine,"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Just fine?" Ryou took his feet off the desk and made his way over to the couch where Yugi was sitting. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Not really," Yugi replied. "Atemu…he had a hard time accepting me coming here."

"_Oh_." Ryou sank into the seat next to him and poked him in the shoulder. "You do keep in contact with him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Yugi looked offended at the very thought. "He asks me to come home almost every time we talk."

When Professor Hawkins had asked him to become his apprentice after he had graduated, Yugi immediately accepted. He had gotten home that very night and told Atemu. Unexpectedly, the older man was upset about the whole proposal which lead to them fighting and sleeping in different bedrooms that very night.

They had talked about it the very next morning, and Yugi had managed to convince his lover that him being in Egypt for the next two years wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. He had remembered Atemu's eventual acceptance of him leaving.

"_I can visit you when I have the time," Atemu gave him a kiss on the lips. "This will definitely cut down on our sex life." _

"So, what plans to do you have when you finish your apprenticeship under, Professor Hawkins?"

"I'll be on my own." Yugi twisted the end of his shirt. "I'll travel the world."

"I don't think Atemu will let you go that far." Ryou chuckled. "So, have the two of you thought of getting married? You've been together for five years now."

"I don't think we're quite ready for marriage yet." he figured it would be best if he left out the part where Atemu was hinting at marriage before he departed for Egypt.

A knowing look flickering in Ryou's eyes. "Really? Or is it that one of you isn't ready instead the both of you?"

"Has anyone told you that you can be quite the smartass?" Yugi drawled sarcastically. "He hasn't proposed, if that what's your asking. Enough about me; What have been up to?"

Yugi watched fascinated as Ryou giggled. The older man quickly muffled the sound. "Bakura and I are considering adopting."

"A pet?"

Ryou sent him a withering glare. "No, not a pet. A child."

"That's great Ryou, but is..is Bakura very good with kids?"

Ryou leaned closer with a smirk on his pale lips. "He's very good with children. Don't tell him this, but he's nothing but a big ol softly when it comes to kids."

Yugi found it hard to believe that someone as rough as Bakura could go all soft and cuddly around kids, but he would take Ryou's word for it. He did know his husband best.

"How's Seto and Jou? Still married I hope?" Ryou's tone was of fond exasperation.

"Blissfully,"

Seto and Jounouchi's wedding had taken place in the Bahamas six months after the CEO had proposed. Yugi and Honda both been best man for Jou, and Atemu and Bakura for Seto. He wouldn't deny that he had enjoyed the trip on the private jet and the suite that was provided for him.

The ceremony had taken place on a private beach that Seto paid for. The CEO had flown over Jou's sister and mother, and even Anzu had taken time off from her busy schedule to attend, much to the blonds' and everyone's delight.

That time in the Bahamas was also the first time he had slept with Atemu, the sexual frustration between the two of them had become almost overwhelming at that point. The both of them had escaped the celebrations and snuck back to their suite and made love the entire night, which left Yugi horribly sore the next morning.

He knew that having sex could change the entire dynamic of an relationship, but Yuugi had seen an entirely new side of Atemu after that night. The businessman had become more affectionate in public and showered him with gifts.

It was like one big fat thank you for the sex, but Ryou had quickly reassured him that Bakura had done the exact same thing, and he had nothing to particularly worry about.

Yuugi never told anyone that after they had returned from the Bahamas that Atemu had become a bit possessive over him. It seemed like sex had fully activated that possessive nature that briefly surfaced after the businessman had caught him with Rebecca.

He had seen it surface a number of times before Atemu had taken control of it; Yuugi didn't bother to hide his relief when it did.

"He's watching over the Game Shop for you right?"

"Yeah, until I head home."

Also as promised, Atemu had handed him the deed to the game shop not a second after his graduation. He had seen the look of hesitation in the older man's eyes as he did so. Yuugi had just smiled and kissed on the mouth, and told him that he wasn't going anywhere.

Jou had volunteered to watch over the game shop when he had taken Professor Hawkins offer for apprenticeship, and if the blond hadn't been recently married, he would have kissed him on the mouth.

"Who knew that five years would pass by so quickly." Ryou rose from the couch. "Now we only need you to get married, Yugi, and we can all live happily ever after."

Yugi closed his eyes and let a chuckle escape his throat. "I don't know about happily ever after, but I can live with I can live with blissfully happy."

"Are you going to say yes if he asks you?"

Yugi opened his eyes and stared at Ryou before murmuring. "Maybe."

* * *

Jou wiped the sweat off his brow and continued sweeping the floor to the game shop. He didn't think that they would be so busy, especially on a Monday. The blond released a groan when the bell rang again, forcing a smile on his face, he turned and greeting the customer.

"Welcome to Kame Game! How can I-Seto? What are you doing here?"

Seto Kaiba let the door close shut behind him before stepping further into the quiet shop. "I came to pick you up. You aren't finished yet?"

"No," Jou resumed sweeping. "The last customer just left, and I just started cleaning up."

Seto scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not long," Jou chuckled, and reached for the dustpan. "It would go even faster if you straightened that stack of Duel Monsters cards over there."

"Me? Clean?" Seto looked offended at thought, and the expression caused Jou to let out a loud peal of laughter.

"You change Ayame's diapers almost every day, and you can't sweep a floor?"

"Well," Seto's eyes softened at thought of his adoptive daughter. "She's my little princess," he pointed to the floor. "God knows what's been on this floor."

Jou bit the inside of his cheek to stop the laughter from bursting out. It still amazed him at how many moods Seto go through in a minute.

"If you can change your daughters diapers then you can clean up a store, Seto." Jou threw away the trash into the bin. "It's not that hard."

"Of course not," Seto took off his black blazer and set on the counter. He made his way over to the to the stack of games, and began putting back them into the right order. "I didn't say it was hard, just that I refuse to do it."

"How is Ayame today, by the way?"

He, along with Seto had decided to adopt Ayame when they had visited Seto's old orphanage more than a year ago. The CEO had instantly fallen in love with the newborn when he first laid eyes on her.

The adoption didn't go as smoothly as the two of them expected it to go, because the both of them were men, and married, they had to go through a series of evaluations to make sure they were both stable income wise and mentally wise.

Five agonizing months later they finally signed the adoption papers and taken Ayame home, Jou could only watch in awe as Seto dotted on their new daughter and spoiled her rotten. He just hoped that he could get the brunet to calm down before Ayame could get older.

"She's fine." Seto replied, finally setting the last game into the now neat pile. "Have you spoken to Yugi lately?"

"Yeah, sounds a lot different these days, more confident about his life, but I'm worried about his relationship with Atemu is going."

"I thought we said we weren't going to interfere with that? You know how upset Atemu was when Yugi left for Egypt so abruptly?"

Jou locked the glass display and wiped it down. "It wasn't abrupt. Yugi told me that they talked about it-"

"That wasn't talking, that was the both of them coming to a reluctant agreement."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Now who's getting into it?"

"I'm not, I just want to make sure those two are well-off," Seto slipped back into his black blazer. "Finished?"

"Yeah," Jou threw the disposable wipe in the trash bin and grabbed the keys. "Let's get home so I can kiss my baby good night."

"Hey, Atemu called me earlier to ask if we wanted to come to a welcome back party for Yugi. Are we going?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we're going." Jou locked the door behind them and followed the older man to the car.

On the way home, Jou wondered how the party was going to go. He knew that Yugi and Atemu were going to be slightly awkward with each other because of the two years apart that only consisted of phone and video calls plus the occasional visit.

The blond knew one fact.

The sexual frustration was going to go through the roof.

* * *

A/N : Time skip! I hope this chapter was full of juicy information for you guys! This chapter was a epilogue of sorts, and the remaining chapters will be an after-epilogue. Don't forget to vote for the stories at the top!

Ending Current Song : Angel Advent C - Bayonetta Soundtrack

Next Update : July 22nd


	29. Chapter 29

Valkyria : Hello and welcome to the final chapter of Caged. Yeah, that's right, you read right. The final chapter of Caged. I know a lot of you were surprised by the five year time skip and I will admit that I am happy that most of you were surprised by it. I am also happy that you enjoyed how I explained the time skip.

Griever : Now, as all of you know, we kindly asked you guys to vote for our next Yu-gi-oh story. Valkyria sat down and patiently counted all of the votes, which some of you put down two stories as your vote. We counted those as a vote for each story. If you said "Light and Darkness and Forbidden Dance." one vote went towards Light and Darkness and the other went towards Forbidden Dance, and so and so on. We counted our votes and the winner is *drum roll*

Valkyria and Griever : Seduced!

Griever : Which was a definite close call with Forbidden Dance right behind it. Thanks so much guys for sticking with us throughout this entire story which, by the way, has officially passed the five hundred review mark!

Valkyria : One more thing before we get the story started. We would like to say Happy Belated Birthday to _**MewMew Radish. **_Hope you enjoy the chapter darling because it's dedicated to you!

Disclaimer : We claim no ownership for the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh! Thanks for reading guys!

Current Song : This Night by CHEMSITRY

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine : Can't Help Falling in Love with You.**

"I hope you will forgive me for not visiting you in such a long time." a bouquet of two dozen roses were placed on the stone grave. "Time does goes faster than you want it to right, Mana?"

Atemu sat cross-legged in front of his ex-wife's grave with a tight smile. "The reason I came here is to apologize. I know that you are probably angry with me for my behavior over the previous years after your passing."

The CEO smiled when the wind ruffled his hair. "You never were the type to stay angry were you?" a chuckle burst forth. "You got even with pranks instead."

Atemu listened to the trees ruffling against the wind before speaking again. "I…I met someone, Mana." he coughed nervously. "his name is, Yugi, Yugi Motou. I know you would have liked him. He's kind-hearted, generous, and quite the spitfire when the situation calls for it."

"We have been together for five years now, with him being in Egypt for two of them -he's an archeologist by the way- we had our up and downs, but we made it so far and I'm hoping that he'll stick around for the long run."

Atemu dug into the pocket of his slacks to retrieve a velvet box. "He's coming home soon and I want to ask him to marry me, but he's the most stubborn thing in the world." he tossed the box in the air and caught it. "I guess he's afraid I'll turn him into a housewife or something? Or maybe he's just not ready?"

The wind ruffled his hair a bit harder and Atemu smirked. "Not ready? Sounds better than the house keeper excuse."

Atemu opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with a single ruby embedded in it. It was neither too simple or too elegant and he hoped that Yugi would like it.

"It's very beautiful, Atemu. I'm sure that Yugi will love it."

Atemu glanced over his shoulder to see his mother standing behind him wearing a sad smile, her own crimson eyes filled with sympathy.

"Mother." Atemu acknowledged curtly. "I didn't know you were going to be in Japan."

Rehema shrugged her shoulders. "I figured that you didn't want to know." she glanced at her former daughter-in-law's grave. "Not after what I had done."

Atemu turned back to Mana's grave with a thoughtful expression. To Atemu, that day five years ago had been crystal clear.

He had rushed downstairs and confronted his mother about what she had said to Yugi. Rehema, in her defense, had stated that she only wanted what was best for him and she didn't think Yugi was it. She had gone on to say that she thought this was truly nothing but a passing fancy, like all of his previous relationships.

Atemu, if it was possible, had became even more furious than he had already been. Their argument grew so loud that it had alerted the neighbors and drew Yugi back downstairs to break it up.

The businessman coldly stated that he had wanted his mother gone come morning. Rehema had done what he requested and had departed before the sun even rose.

Atemu had received a phone call from his father a few days later. The older man had confessed that his wife had indeed crossed the line in giving Yugi back a copy of the deed to his grandfather's shop so that he could leave Atemu alone.

His father had apologized to him and Yugi for his wife's behavior. Yugi had readily accepted it, but Atemu had wanted nothing to do with his mother for the time being.

No one knew that time was going to last five years.

"What are you doing here?" Atemu nodded his head at Mana's grave. "I didn't think you would visit."

"Of course I would," Rehema looked mildly offended. "She was, and will always be, my daughter-in-law."

"I'm sure she is happy to hear that," Atemu smiled at his mother and closed the velvet box with a snap. "I was just talking to her about Yugi."

"She wants you to be happy." Rehema stated softly. "So do I. Atemu, I came here to apologize for what I've done and I sincerely hope that you will except it. I-I want my son back."

Atemu rose from the ground. "And I want my mother back." he embraced the woman tightly. "My sweet, lovable, yet, overbearing mother. Five years is long enough, don't you think?"

Rehema returned the gesture with tears shining in her eyes. "Yes, five years is long enough."

They pulled away with smiles on their lips and turned back to Mana's grave.

"Well!" Rehema breathed, brushing the tears away from her eyes. "I better get going-"

"You're not staying?" Atemu asked, frowning when her mother shook her head. He knew his mother only visited Japan because of business deals and to visit him when the opportunity arose.

"No, I'm afraid not darling." Rehema gave him a sad smile. "I have to hurry home to meet some clients." she reached up and pinched his cheek. "But, I can definitely promise I will be there to help you plan your wedding."

Atemu raised an eyebrow at the confidence in his mother's voice. "How do you know that he's going to sayyes?"

To his surprise, Rehema winked at him mischievously before caressing Mana's headstone and walking back down the quiet path out of the cemetery.

"Call it a mother's intuition. I'll see you soon, Atemu."

Atemu's lips twitched as he watched his mother walk away with her head held high. "See you soon, mother."

He turned back to the grave and dropped down to press a kiss against the stone. Closing his eyes, Atemu silently said his goodbyes to one of the most important women in his life.

_Thank you for watching over me, Mana._

* * *

"Ayame." Seto cooed, kissing both of his daughters cheeks. "How's my princess doing today?"

Ayame responded by letting out a squealing giggle. Seto lifted her up from her play pen and placed her against his strong chest.

"Uncle Yugi is going to be very happy to see you, princess." Seto lifted her air and smiled into her green eyes. "You've gotten so big since he's last seen you."

"I do hope you stop calling her princess by the time she actually understand what the word is." Jou commented from the couch. "I have no intention of spoiling her."

"Neither do I." Seto set the child back against his chest. "She'll have you wrapped around her finger when she gets older."

"Oh?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Like she has you now?"

"Exactly." Jou chuckled when he didn't hear a ounce of shame in the older man's voice. "We better enjoy the time when she's cute and oblivious."

"She'll always be cute." Jou held out his arms and accepted the squirming bundle. "Until she starts bringing boys home."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Seto stated bluntly. "No one is ever going to be good enough for her."

"Of course not." Jou agreed with a snicker as he stared down at his adopted daughter. "No one is good enough for Kaiba Ayame."

"Do you have everything for Yugi's welcome home party, Seto?" Jou pried Ayame's smaller hands away from his hair when she tried to make a grab for the long locks.

"Yeah, caterers have everything ready for tomorrow. Atemu told me to tell you thanks again for setting up the party."

"Oh," Jou shrugged with a smile on his lips. "It was no problem, and I beat him to the punch anyways. How did he sound on the phone?"

"Excited and Anxious." Seto stated calmly. "It's been two years since the both of them were actually face to face."

"That's understandable."

"Think he's going to ask?" Seto didn't need to elaborate on what he meant. It had been somewhat of a touchy subject since Yugi departed to Egypt.

Atemu had been working up the nerve to ask Yugi, but the smaller, younger man had other plans for the time being which left the businessman slightly hurt, but Atemu understood that Yugi had dreams he wanted to fulfill and kept silent about his own feelings.

"In private, yes." Jou stood with his daughter in his arms and gently placed her back in the play pen. "worries me what response Yugi is going to give."

"Have you thought about Yugi not being the marrying type?"

Jou raised a eyebrow to that. "The thought crossed my mind, but you're more of the not marrying type than anyone, Seto."

"The ring on my finger proves otherwise."

"People are capable of changing, you know? I was really reluctant to even give marriage a thought. I would assume Yugi feels the same way."

"We never talked about why you were so hesitant, Jou." Seto took a seat next to the blond. "Would you mind telling me now?"

Jou snorted and gave the other man a amused look. "Look at you, Seto Kaiba. One of the best duelist in Japan and the CEO of one of the most successful companies in the world besides Ishigami Corp. What's not imitating about that?"

A moment of silence followed Jou's words before a small chuckle escaped Seto's throat. The CEO wrapped his arm around the slightly shorter man's shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt that way? I would have gotten you to say yes to my proposal sooner."

"What man wants to admit that he's intimated? And by his own lover no doubt."

Ayame's piercing cry abruptly brought their conversation to an end. Jou rose from the couch and made his way over to the playpen. Reaching in, he retrieved his daughter and felt to see if the diaper needed changing, seeing that it was dry, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Someone's hungry." Jou teased over the wails of his daughter. As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw Seto rise from the couch and follow.

"You still want to talk about this?" the blond questioned curiously, he passed the baby girl over to the brunet and set about making the bottle.

"No," Seto replied. "Not really. I do want to talk about Yugi and Atemu."

"I thought we already did?" testing the bottle on his wrist, Jou reached over to gently feed his daughter. "It's up to Yugi whether or not he-"

"Not about the marriage." Seto interrupted smoothly. "About their relationship in general. I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"Neither do I." Jou pulled the bottle away and proceeded to gently pat Ayame's back. "I won't be surprised if Yugi goes solo after he finishes his apprenticeship under Professor Hawkins. The only thing we can do is watch and wait."

* * *

Honda rolled his eyes as he watched a group of high school girls leave his shop giggling. He knew that they weren't interesting in motorcycles in the least. Turning his head, he glared at their object of affections.

Otogi walked around with clipboard in hand, patiently marking off what parts they needed or had too much of. The raven-haired man seemed completely oblivious to the group of girls who just left or his husbands glare.

Honda could honestly say that he was truly happy with the game designer and co-owner of his motorcycle shop. He now understood when people said that marriage was bliss.

Shortly after tying the knot, Honda had looked around town and found a decent sized place to set up shop. Otogi had bought it the very next day despite his protests that he could buy it himself. Not only that, the older man had also paid for it to get fixed up and bought all of the necessary equipment.

Honda was surprised that his husband wasn't broke.

"Daydreaming again, Honda?"

"No," the brunet huffed. "I take it that you were though, did you see those high school girls ogling you?"

"Yes." the raven haired man replied with a smirk, causing Honda to scowl. "But, I don't need to pay attention to a couple of giggling, naïve girls when I have a handsome husband to stare at all day."

Instead of melting like probably would have years ago, Honda rolled his eyes in fond exasperation at Otogi's compliments.

"I better be the only man you stare at Otogi." Honda's tone was of warning and amusement. "Oh and by the way, are you coming to Yugi's welcome home party?"

A hesitant look flickered across Otogi's emerald green eyes. "Are you sure that I'm welcome? Jounouchi-san and Kaiba-san aren't to fond of me."

Honda waved his insecurities away. "It's fine, and they tolerate you, Otogi, and that tolerance will turn into like."

"Sooner or later." Otogi finished with a grin. "I'll go as long as the duo don't decide that it's time for another beating."

Before he could stop it, a chuckle escaped Honda's mouth earning him a glare from the object of his amusement. Honda reached over and pressed a kiss against the older man's mouth.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

* * *

It was sunset when Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura landed at Domino International Airport. The journey from Egypt to Japan was one Yugi would put on his top ten list of thing he hates to do.

"Thank you so much for the ride, Ryou." Yugi grabbed his bags and exited the private jet. Ryou and Bakura doing the same while trailing behind him.

"No problem at all, Yugi."

They climbed down the stairs of the jet to make their way to the limo waiting for them only a few feet away.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Bakura asked, helping the driver with their bags. "You haven't even spoken his name on the way here."

"Bakura," Ryou warned from the open limo door. "It's Yugi's business not ours-"

"The hell it isn't." the older man cut in impatiently, he turned to Yugi with a frown. "What are you nervous or something?"

"If I am?" Yugi challenged. "How would you feel if you hadn't seen Ryou in two years?"

"I would never know how's that going to feel because I'll be damned if I leave him behind for that long."

Yugi shrugged indifferently. "If you must know, then yes, I am nervous about seeing him. Are you satisfied now?"

"Very, actually."

Ryou rolled his eyes and gave Yugi a apologetic look. "Enough, Bakura! Please get in so we can get Yugi to Atemu."

"Alright already," Bakura grumbled, nodding his head to the driver, he climbed into the limo and made room for his husband and Yugi.

Yugi sank into the leather seats with a sigh. He hadn't been lying when he said he was nervous about seeing Atemu, he had called before he boarded the jet with Ryou and Bakura. Yugi couldn't help but shiver when he heard his lovers deep, husky voice telling him that he couldn't wait to see him.

He had turned down Atemu's offer to come pick him up since Ryou had offered earlier that day. He didn't want to be rude and turn his friend down.

The archeologist hadn't missed the disappointment in his lovers voice when he turned him down. He would definitely have to make it up to Atemu when he saw him again.

Yugi glanced out the limo window to see the glittering stars of Domino City, they weren't as bright here as they were in Egypt, but he remembered how he would stare at them through the window of his and Atemu's bedroom.

"How does it feel to be home, Yugi?"

Yugi turned from the window to see Ryou staring at him curiously. "Nostalgic. It's so quiet here compared to Egypt, but it's good to be home."

"You two aren't going have sex as you soon as you see each other are you?" Bakura asked, face set into a disgusted scowl.

"Fortunately for you, Bakura. Atemu and I aren't exhibitionist."

"Thank God."

The rest of the ride was made in silence with Ryou glaring coldly at Bakura, and Yugi sending the older man a smug smirk.

When they arrived at Atemu's home, Yugi felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of the lit up home. Taking a deep breath, Yugi pushed the door to the limo open and got out with Ryou and Bakura following. He thanked the driver when the man handed him his bags, before walking up the quiet pathway.

Yugi dug into his pocket and pulled out a single silver key that Atemu had given him so long ago. He inserted the key and unlocked the door.

He entered the house and dropped his bags near the entrance. Looking around, Yugi frowned when he didn't spot Atemu anywhere.

Bakura brushed past him and walked to the living room, talking to him over his shoulder as he entered the room. "I'm going to crash-"

"_Surprise! Welcome home, Yugi!" _

Yugi and Ryou stared at each other for a second before running into the living room to see Bakura glaring at every single occupant in the living room.

Bakura crossed his arms. "Do I look like Yugi you idiots!"

"Could have fooled us!" came Honda's teasing reply.

Bakura took a step in the brunet's direction. "Son of a-"

"Hey! Hey! Not in front of the kid!" came Jou's angry voice.

Yugi chuckled and fully stepped into the room. "This is definitely a surprise!"

"My little buddy!" Jou came forward and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Welcome home, Yugi!"

When they pulled apart, Yugi was pulled into another set of strong arms. A soft coo drew his attention downwards and into a pair of curious green eyes.

"Is this…?" Yugi breathed, he looked up into Seto's eyes for approval, the answer was given when the squirming bundle was gently pressed into his arms.

Yugi stepped out of Seto's embraced to get a proper hold of Ayame. He kissed both of niece's cheeks when the baby girl let out a series of excited giggles.

"Aren't you adorable!" the baby was lifted into the air. "It so nice too finally meet you in person, Ayame!"

After playing with the baby girl for more moments, Yugi gently passed her back to Seto. "She's very beautiful, Seto."

"Thank you, Yugi."

The welcome back party was in full swing after Yugi greeted Honda and a hesitant Otogi. Yugi embraced the both of them and thanked the two men for attending.

It was then when he felt eyes on him. With everyone accounted for, Yugi knew that it could only be one person. Turning around, Yugi spotted Atemu standing in the entrance of the living room.

Atemu nodded his head in the direction of the stairway before quietly ascending to the second floor. Yugi took a quick look around to find everyone preoccupied with Ayame. He smiled at his group of friends before quietly leaving them behind

Yugi climbed the stairs and headed straight for his and Atemu's bedroom. He opened the door and clicked on the light.

"Atemu?" he called out, glancing around. "Are you in-" he jumped when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waists.

"Wow," Atemu commented from behind. Yugi felt his face heat up when hands massaged his hips. "You've certainly filled out."

"Stop that," he gently slapped the hands away, turning around; Yugi placed a chaste kiss against his lovers full lips.

"I missed you, Atemu." he pressed another kiss to full lips before pulling away completely. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better," Atemu purred darkly, sliding his hands down to the firm bottom; smirking when the action him a surprised yelp.

"Pervert."

"Your pervert."

Yugi wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, the playful banter and air around them suddenly gone with that single action.

"I really missed you."

Yugi squeezed tighter in response. "I know, I missed you too."

Yugi sighed in content when Atemu wrapped his arms around his waist again. "Are you staying? Or are you leaving again?"

"I-I don't know." Yugi pulled away to stare into the older man's crimson eyes. "I like being in Egypt, and I like being here too."

Atemu sighed heavily at the response, the box in his pocket suddenly felt a lot heavier. "Is it alright for me to be selfish and say that I want you to stay here with me?"

"No, but then again, you were always selfish, Atemu."

"Don't I have a right to be when it comes to you?"

"Of course you do." Yugi pulled away to take a glance at the bedroom around them. "I miss that big, soft bed."

"It misses you too." Atemu chuckled heartily. "What do you say we get reacquainted with it?"

Yugi gave his lover a overdramatic sigh at the request. "I would, but we have a house full of guest downstairs who went through so much trouble to get that party together for me."

Atemu let out a bark of laughter. "Trouble? That entire room has the word caterer written all over it."

Yugi bit his lips to stifle his own laughter. "It's the thought that counts, Atemu! Now come on. I want to go downstairs and celebrate."

Atemu watched with a heavy heart as Yugi left his embraced to go back downstairs. He reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed the velvet box.

He supposed he would have to be patient for little while longer.

* * *

The party ended shortly after midnight with Seto, Jou and Ayame leaving saying it was way past the little girls bedtime.

Yugi kissed his niece good night and promised her parents that he would visit over the next few days. Honda and Otogi were the next to leave. He couldn't help but smile at the couple who were now so blissfully happy despite all of their up and downs.

Ryou and Bakura were the last to leave, Atemu quickly offered them one of the extra bedrooms, but the couple quickly turned him down saying -with identical grins- that the both of them needed time alone together.

Throughout saying goodbye to his friends. Yugi couldn't help but notice the disappointed gleam in each of their eyes as they left for home.

"You've been so withdrawn tonight, Atemu." Yugi picked up the remaining trash and threw into the garbage bag. "What's on your mind?"

"Things." the businessman responded vaguely.

"Things?" Yugi pressed, tying the bag with a secure knot. "What kind of things?"

"Marriage."

Yugi instantly stopped what he was doing to stare at the man who was leaning against the window. Atemu met his gaze through the reflection of the window.

"….oh."

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind, Yugi?"

"S-Sometimes it does." Yugi swallowed heavily, and picked up the trash at a faster pace. "I can see that you have been thinking about it."

"Everyday." Atemu continued to stare at him through the reflection of the windows. "Do you want to get married?"

"Do you?" Yugi fluffed the pillows with more attention than was necessary. "You have been hinting at it before I left for Egypt."

"Yes. I do want to get married. Can I ask you? Properly?"

"Now?" Yugi whirled around to see Atemu standing slightly closer to him with a open velvet box in his hand. "Where- when did you get that?"

"About a year ago. Can I ask you?"

"Wait. This is all wrong, Atemu." when the older man's lips twitched, Yugi hurried to explained himself. "This is supposed to be romantic! Like in the movies-"

"Oh." understanding dawned on the businessman's face, and slowly slid down on one knee. "Like this?"

"That is so not funny." Yugi deadpanned, seeing the glimmer of amusement in the older man's crimson eyes. "Where's the blimp in the sky? The biplane writing the message?"

Atemu's shoulders shook with laughter at his words. "I do not know if this is materialism finally showing up or you have a really good hidden romantic side to you, Yugi Motou."

"I want a quiet wedding." Yugi began, he smirked when he saw Atemu's eyes widen a fraction. "And-"

"We have to have a big wedding." Atemu complained, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it on the smaller man's finger. "Remember the bet-"

"Which I won, by the way-"

"Where I said that we would have all of the news crews and celebrities we could fit in? I want the entire world to know of Atemu and Yugi Ishigami."

"Who said I was going to take your last name?"

"Of course you are." Atemu's tone was amusement and it grated on Yugi's nerves. "Yugi Ishigami sounds nice, don't you think?"

"Atemu Motou sounds good too, don't you think?"

"Motou."

"Ishigami."

"Motou."

"Ishigami."

"_Motou." _

"_Ishigami." _

The newly engaged couples light, yet, amusing banter lasted until sun rose over the horizon.

* * *

- Two years later-

A loud splash followed by a roaring laughter followed Atemu Ishigami's embarrassing descent into his backyard pool.

The CEO quickly swam back up and broke the surface with a gasp. His crimson eyes narrowed as they watched a golden retriever swim by as if had done nothing.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Atemu." Daisuke, Bakura's and Ryou's five year old son, spoke softly. "Aoi just really likes you."

"I can tell." Atemu deadpanned, he smiled to show his nephew that he wasn't angry. He pulled himself out of the pools and took off his wet, white long-sleeve shirt.

Daisuke whistled loudly. "Come out of the water, Aoi!" he turned to his uncle. "Can you help, Uncle Atemu?"

"Sure." he reached down into the water and helped the dog out when she was close enough. He gave a silent thanks to the gods for not allowing Aoi to pull him back into the pool.

"Thank you, Uncle Atemu!" Daisuke turned to his golden retriever. "Come on girl! Let's go play!"

Atemu watched the boy and dog run off with a groan, he jumped when he felt slender hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" amusement was in Yugi's tone and Atemu didn't blame him for it. He would have laughed at Aoi's latest victim -if it wasn't always him-

"I'm fine. It's not the first time it happened."

After that fateful night two years ago when Yugi had accepted Atemu's proposal, time to seem to go too quickly for either men's taste.

They announced their engagement to their friends the very next day. Jou, along with Ryou had began to plan the wedding -courtesy of Atemu and Seto credit cards of course-

Rehema had also been welcomed with open arms by Yugi to help with the planning and much to Atemu's joy, the both of them got along like a long lost mother and son.

After months of planning, the wedding had taken place in Tokyo at one of the Ishigami's family homes, and just like Atemu wanted; news crews, celebrities, and business associates had been in attendance. It was one of the most watched weddings of the year, much to Yugi's delight and embarrassment.

When the first dance had been finished, Yugi and Atemu snuck off and abandoned their guests to take off for their honeymoon in Honolulu, Hawaii.

Both men spent two blissful weeks there before coming home and continuing their lives as a married couple.

Yugi decided to no longer peruse his career as an archeologist and take over his grandfather's game shop. He could no longer bear to be away from Atemu for any longer.

Professor Hawkins had understood, but admitted that he would mourn the loss of someone would could have become as great as Solomon Motou, and someone would take his place as an authority in archeology.

Atemu continued working as Ishigami Corps CEO and had no plans to retire anytime soon. If anything, their company had practically become a sister company to Kaiba Corp and made gaming almost forty percent of the revenue.

Bakura and Ryou still resided in Egypt and had adopted a then two year old Daisuke from Japan. They came to visit often to give their son a taste of both cultures.

As for Jounouchi and Seto, both men were wrapped around Ayame's finger. The little girl was growing like a weed and Atemu steadily found himself under the charming little girls spell. The businessman had taken to calling her Firefly.

Otogi and Honda had once again disappeared from Japan to expand their motorcycle shop in America, both of them were met with open arms by the foreign companies. They were considering adopting their own child in the near future.

"What are you thinking about?" Atemu asked quietly.

"Anything and Everything." Yugi replied with a vague smile. Atemu shrugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to go change, and kick Bakura's ass for laughing at me."

Yugi watched his husband go with a smile before turning back to the gleaming pool. He would admit that at the beginning of this he felt caged and helpless like a bird.

His grandfather, his only remaining blood relative, passed away. A man with a arrogant attitude shows up like a in a knight in shining, corrupted armor offers a way out. It all sounded like one, big modern fairytale.

Slowly, but surely, that nightmare had turned into a dream and that dream turned into a fairytale.

Atemu, his knight in black, shining armor had saved him, despite his methods. He gave him back the opportunities that he had thrown away and forced him to take back his goals.

Atemu Ishigami, his knight in shining armor, his husband, had opened his cage and set him free.

Yugi Ishigami wouldn't change the path he had chosen for all the riches in the world.

* * *

A/N : End Chapter Twenty-Nine and Caged! I hope you guys liked it! It's been one hell of a ride! That ended with over five hundred reviews. You guys are sooooooo awesome! I'm really glad that you guys stuck around.

I have no real ideal date of when Seduced will be published, so keep an look out for it, okay?

Thanks for all of the favorites, alerts, and reviews.

Wings of the Valkyria.


End file.
